Don't tell me what to do Midoriya X Bakugo
by Diary-Of-A-Smut-Slut
Summary: Izuku and katsuki never really got along. Izuku tried over and over to be friends with him but it had gotten to the point that he couldn't do it anymore. He finally started fighting back against the bullying and just gave up on the friendship. The moment he started pursuing a slight crush, at least in a way, things started changing again. What was happening and did he like it?
1. Chapter 1

I smashed my hand on my alarm. The clock fell to the floor as I had hit it a bit too hard. Slowly my eyes fluttered open and I started looking around to the walls thatwere coveredin my All Might posters. I glanced at the time from my phone, not wanting to pick up the clock.8:30. Shit.

"I'm late!" I jumped up my bare feet hitting the ground with a loud thud while rushing to my drawers to grab my costume and uniform.The late-night had thrown me off.

"How many times did I hit snooze?Aizawais going to kill me."I muttered to myself shaking my head to get the sense about me. My green curls almost matted to my head not really moving.

Maybe I could just skip? That probably wasn't a good idea. No,Ochacowould be upset. She had told me to stop skipping so much recently so better late than not at all. I let out a low groan stumbling. Maybe I could come up with a good excuse. If I explained the lack of sleep there was a chance I could get away with being late. Hopefully, Aizawa understood. I was only 30 minutes at this point. Using my quirk I could get to class in like 5 minutes. I had gotten a lot faster.

Shoving the costume into my bag I jammed my leg into my pants trying to hurry. This caused me to stumble immensely. Another annoyed groan escaped my mouth as I tugged my pants over my hips while stabilizing myself.I really needed to hurry.

I heard a banging on my door. It startled me with how sudden it was. Did he really send someone after me because I was that late? That seemed so unlikely. This wasAizawawe were talking about.

"Deku! Get your ass out here.Iidawas freaking out because youweren'tthere and obviously your dumbassdoesn'tknow how to set an alarm." That was a familiar voice.

Why would he send him? Did he?

The beating on the door just got harder as a scrambled for the rest of my things.The last thing I needed to grab had just been slipped into my bag.

Just as I grabbed my bag the door exploded inwards off the hinges leaving scorches on both the frame and the door itself. It had landed just inches from me. I looked at it laying on the floor and noticed I had dropped my bag in shock. My heart was still beating out of my chest. Looking up I could see the two in the hall.

"BAKUGO! YOU CAN'T JUST BLOW THE DOOR OFF!" a familiar female voice yelled with a panicked tone.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he yelled back at her giving a menacing glare.

It was Ochaco UrarakawithKatsuki Bakugo.

The familiar round-faced girl that usually dawned a pink hero costume now wore a similar uniform to mine. The only difference was a skirt instead of pants.

Katsuki Bakugo. A childhood friend went array. He was still the most amazing person I knew with an awesome quirk though he didn't control it too well. His ashen hair and piercing red eyes glared at me as I stood there still halfway in shock. Even angry he was still so beautiful. Mean but beautiful. I let out a sigh trying to push the thought of him out of my head.

"I figured if he came alone he would kill you for howIidaresponded to you not being there again. Hey, at least you're already dressed." She tried to lightenthe situation witha slight giggle and a forced smile. Even the fake smiles were beautiful. She truly was a remarkable friend.

"Of coursehe'sdressed. Iwouldn'tbe surprised if he was planning on skipping to go hang out with hishero All Might."Kacchanrolled his eyes looking in my direction.

Lately, it seemed like he was getting more and more aggressive towards me and I didn't know how to feel.

Why did he hate me so much? This was really starting to press on my nerves. The constant worry that I would do something to upset him and the torment would get worse.

"I just overslept. I had a late night.Aizawacaught me out walking around the campus and I got in trouble." I tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

"You know the rules! Why were you walking around? It's still dangerous out there!"Urarakashouted looking visibly irritated. She had thrown her arms in every direction possible while speaking I'm guessing it was to intensify my reaction. Truthfully I didn't 100% know.

I let out a sigh "trying to clear my head. I guess. A lot has happened with in the last few months and as much as I love the dorms I needed some fresh air and Icouldn'tjust sit still."I glanced down at my bag thatwas droppedon my bed from shock.

"That makes sense... I guess. I still don't like that you were out so late but I can understand that." She paused for a second then lifted her finger to scold "You still should have been on time though.Aizawais probably goingto beupset you were late. I'm surprised he even let us come to get you." She rubbed her temples then glanced back up at me.

"I'm surprised he sent you." I looked over toBakugo

He rolled his eyes again then got a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"I guess he thought that if I came you'd either be there or you'd be dead. Either way works for me. Now let's go." He grabbed my shirt's collar and tugged meforwardhis eyes were intense. So intense and so beautiful. I needed to push that thought out of my head too. soon he just pulled me behind him tiring of my slowness. I swiftly grabbed my bag in the last moment before he tugged me out of the room. He let go aftera moment ofwalking. This was slowing me down honestly. I groaned slightly under my breath trying to think of a way to get out of trouble. Usually, I could play off being sick but if I wanted to do that I should have sent one of my friends a message saying I didn't feel good not ignored them while I was getting ready.

"Don't you think the door was a little overkill? It looked like he was about to come out."Urarakasighed breaking the silence "the principle is going to kill you for that."

"No not even for a second. He shouldhave been expectingway worse sinceit's mewho came to get him and he made me wait." He paused "and anyways it got him out fasterdidn'tit? They won't give a shit if we get back fast enough."

"Didn't you ask to go get him?" She smirked and let out a chuckle. "Something about wanting a rival to have the same chance as you? Don't try to blame this onAizawaorIida. You like him don't you?" She whispered to him though I almostcouldn'thear. She was never really good at whispering though. Ochaco was dead wrong about him liking me. There was no way that he liked me. It was so far off that I didn't really think he would react well. There was a pause then she spoke louder "you're still going to get in trouble. They won't overlook that. It's damage to school property." It slightly sounded like she was cooing the last sentence which made me chuckle under my breath.

"Shut it or I will fucking kill you round face." He hissed at her. His reaction was kind of strange for someone who didn't even want to be around the other. "Those assholes won't do shit." He quickly changed the subject back to property destruction then snapped his head around glaring at me. "The fuck you laughing about you damn nerd?"

I shook my head quickly retorting with "nothing."

"Better hope it was nothing." He growled under his breath.

Did he actually want me there? No. Thatcouldn'tbe it. She definitely just misunderstood the situation. I was starting to misunderstand for a second myself luckily I snapped back into reality. He couldn't like me and if he even slightly did it was only as a friend.

I inhaled deeply looking around the halls. All the seats of the common area were empty as usual at this time of day. Classes were in session so the only people that would be out here would be someone who was skipping or sick. The walk that could have taken me five minutes tops with my quirk. It really seemedto bedragging on. What had it been 10 minutes now? We were only halfway there. I looked over toKacchanwho was glaring atUraraka. She must have really pissed him off. It seemed like he was blushing a little but still angry. It made no sense to me.why was he blushing? Could it be? No. Not a chance. His face was probably red from anger. Did that happen often?

You could almost see the fire in his eyes as he glared at her. It was pretty scary. We may have known each other since we were kids but Idon'tthink I will ever get used to that anger. I just wanted to see him happy. Since I started getting more powerful Icouldn'ttell if that made him angrier or possibly just excited for a challenge.

As we approached the classroom he whipped around and glared at me getting about an inch from my face.

"Deku. Don't be late again or else. Idon'tknow whyyou've been slackingoff but if I'm going to beat you, later on, you needto beon top of your game. It's no fun if youaren'tactually trying." He paused then smirked at me " Slip up and I'll be glad to watch you die." He snapped at me before turning into the doorway of the classroom.

"Don't worry about him too much. I honestlydon'tthink he'd ever actually kill you."Urarakawhispered to me as she walked by. She let out a small giggle as if she knew something Ididn't.

Actually,kill me.That's the best wording she had. Also was there a reason for the giggle? With what he said a giggledidn'tseem like it wasappropriate.

"Midoriya. Do you have a good reason for being late?" He let out a loud yawn staring at me with intensely heavy eyes. Eraserhead was eyeing me and all I wanted to do was run but I didn't.

I shook my head "I apologize Mr.Aizawa. After our talk last night I stillcouldn'tsleep when I finally got to sleep I guess I hit snooze a few times while I was still out." I sighed trying not to make eye contact even though he was still glaring. The sad thing is I didn't remember falling asleep or pressing snooze at all. The insomnia had gotten worse. I could only sleep for maybe an hour or two at a time. Maybe I was fearful or maybe I was just stressed. To be honest there was no telling

"That's no excuse. Regardless of sleep, a hero hasto beable to get their job done. No matter what. To make up for the hour you have lost and the time you caused your classmates to waste you will stay after class and train extra. You've missed too much lately as it is. So you will be making up for that too with an essay. I could have easily not sent anyone and let you get further behind but they volunteered and luckily you have many friends who were worried in this class."

He was right. A good hero is always there regardless of the amount of sleep. I needed to work on that. I glanced around the room wondering who besides Ochaco and Tenya. Ojiro was quiet and didn't say much to me. Mina was constantly talking with someone and I doubted even noticed I was gone for the simple fact she was probably talking to Kaminari. Aoyama looked like he had just been doodling with a very shiny looking pen. It wouldn't surprise me if the only reason he didn't seem to care that I walked in was because he was drawing with that. It was probably some bright sparkly color. Tsu, on the other hand, had a slightly concerned look on her face. It wouldn't be too far fetched for her to worry about me. She often did. I drew my attention back to where I was walking. Maybe with a bit of work, Iwouldn'tneed to have so much sleep. That would make me a bit likeAizawa. Maybe? At least a little.it was embarrassing to be late but to have so many people worry that they actually came to get me. slowly trudging my way to my seat I tried to avoid all further eye contact.My face flushed of all color as I sat down still deathly exhausted. I was irritable and really didn't know if I could deal with today.

"Serves you rightDeku. Wasting everyone's time like that."Bakugosaid just loud enough for me to hear him from his seat. It didn't seem to me like he was teasing in any manner.

I jerked around and glared at him "You know youdidn'thave to come to get me. I was coming anyway. Better late than not there at all." Pausing for a second I gritted my teeth. "Sodon'tblame me for you coming and blowing my door down to bring me to class when I was already up. I was about to leave. If I wasn't then Iwouldn'thave been dressed" I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. There was a laugh.

"Are you serious? If Iwouldn'thave comeand got you. Youwouldn'tbe here yet and honestly, you probablywouldn'thave even come. Don't even try to tell me you were coming. You useto beon time for everything. If youarenthere on time it's better not to come at all dumbass."Bakugosnapped back at me.

I groaned slouching down in my seat. I couldn't deal with this stupidity today.

"Wait you blew his door up? You really thought that was necessary? Also,Bakugostop cursing in class. It's not necessary either."Aizawasighed rubbing his temples.

"Completely unnecessary..." I muttered to myself referring to the door incident laying my head down on the desk.

"How the fuck else was I going to get his lazy ass out of bed?"

"Stop cursingbakugo."Iidapressed from the back of the classroom almost standing to get his point across whichkacchanobviously wasn't paying attention to.

"He was already upBakugo!"Urarakawhined

"So there was absolutely no reason you needed to blow up his door? Which I remind you is school property. A simple knock would have sufficed?"Aizawaprodded looking over at me.

"Well, he wasn't answering!"

He wasn't listening to anyone but that really wasn't out of the usual for him.

Was he actually arguing with Mr.Aizawa? Why was he getting so cocky about this? Honestly, after we got into the fight a few weeks back you would have thought he would have been smarter about how he was talking to him but no. I gritted my teeth once more. The arguing continued though and something was wrong something just snapped.

"Thatdoesn'tmean that I wasn't about to run to class myself! I was getting dressed when you started knocking. Have a little freaking respect. What if I was naked you freak! Honestly, you slowed me down anyways." I slammed my hands on the desk.

"Slowed you down?" He laughed "not a chance. You're slow as hell anyways you wouldn't have even made it. Probably would have just given up."

"Well, itcan'tbe helped.Midoriya. Did he do damage to your room causing youto belater than you already were goingto be?"

"Yeah and almost killed me with a flying door. If I wouldn't have had to stay at their pace I wouldhave runhere and been probably 15-20 minutes faster. No offense Ochaco but you walk really slow. The dorms are far but using my quirk I could have gotten here way faster."

I looked over to Uraraka who didn't really look upset but she did look a tad embarrassed. I only felt bad about that.

Part of what I said was a bit of a lie. Itdidn'talmost hit me but it came pretty close I had been moved back just enough. There was more shock than anything else. Just blowing it off the hinges was enough to get him in trouble.

"Then that's that.Midoriyayou will write the essay andbakugoyou will do 2 hours of training in his place. Not for making him late but for property damage to the school." Eraserhead paused turning to me "HonestlyMidoriyayou should probably train as well to make up for the lost time. One hour should do it."

A hand shot up in the air "Mr.Aizawado you think this will actually prevent future destruction by the class includingbakugo. It doesn't seem likely. It may make things worse having them train together. "

It wasIida. With his multitude of questions. He was right though. Itwouldn'tmake things easier but withAizawa,things were never easy. Thiswouldn'tsway destructive habits byKacchanor anyone else for that matter.

"Itdoesn'tmatter if it's going to make things worse. They have to learn to work together and they alsocantbe destroying the school.Midoriyacantbe missing class so much. This serves as a reminder to those of you who think that you can skip or be late or DESTROY PROPERTY."

It seemed like he was more upset thatbakugoblew off my door than me being late. It was honestly really surprising to me that he was so upset about me being late in the beginning.

"How long does the essay needto be?"

He let out a long sigh "until the point is across. No less than afull-pagethough. Over how missing out on training canaffectyou in battle in the long run. "

I nodded and jotted it down on the notepad I pulled out of my bag.

"Now then let's get started fully since everyone is now here."

Today was going to be a long day and it had only just started.


	2. Chapter 2 (08-03 11:43:41)

The hall light flickered slightly as Bakugo and I walked down the hall towards the training area with Mr. Aizawa. I trudged slightly behind them eyes filled with exhaustion. Katsuki was still angry at me for something that could have been avoided if he had been patient. It was very quiet in the halls which was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the large school. I suppose that's because the classes were out for the day and everyone had either retired home or to their dorms. It surprised me immensely that Katsuki didn't try to skip out on training. He really didn't believe it was his fault and that I should be training for both of us because I was the one who was late. His words were that if I wouldn't have been late we could have avoided the whole situation.

As I walked slowly behind them both and I could hear Kacchan murmuring to himself.

"Stupid Deku. If he would have just been there on time I wouldn't have to do this stupid bullshit." He groaned

"Its just as much of your problem now. Just try not to cause any more trouble." Aizawa glared over at him with tired eyes.

"It's not my fault he was late!"

I thought I heard a growl escape his mouth before he spoke. Mr. Aizawa seemed to ignore his plights to escape extra training.

Half the time I swear he just thought that I couldn't hear him. The other half I swear he just didn't care. Either way, I was starting to get tired of being a punching bag.

"Mr. Aizawa! Do you mind if I use the training room with them? I need to practice on using both the hot and cold at the same time." a voice yelled from the adjacent hallway

Todoroki was walking up from said connecting hallway. His bi-colored hair slightly hanging over his eyes. Katsuki wasn't the only one I thought to be beautiful. We honestly had a lot of attractive people in our classes. I felt like one of the few who well wasn't. I looked up to meet his multicolored eyes.

"Sure, if you don't mind keeping an eye on these two. I was up doing paperwork late last night and I have so much still left to do now. Plus I need to get someone to replace midoriya's door now."

"Oh right. I can do that. I just know I need to practice. It's not a big deal. Midoriya is my friend anyways. I can tolerate the hothead." He glared over at Kacchan for second who looked like he was going to pummel him for the name hothead.

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll send someone in after 3 hours to lock up and make you guys leave if you haven't already. There may be a few detentions in there today too since we've had a few other disruptive students. Feel free to leave if another teacher shows up. You can fill them in and then go."

Todoroki nodded and Aizawa was on his way.

It surprised me a bit to see that he trusted todoroki so much though I could understand why. Todoroki was almost always calm and composed. He didn't often make any rash decisions.

"You training to get your heroes license since you didn't get it at the thing?" I softly asked trying to make conversation and genuinely curious.

He slightly smiled and nodded. He didn't really smile often but I had noticed that lately, it had become so much more so.

"I have to train hard even when I'm not in class. I figured it would be a good time to go against my two biggest competitors. Since you both technically got detention." He chuckled slightly. Now that was something that came as a surprise. "That and I need to work through some of my issues to become an even better competitor for the number 1 hero."

"I still can't believe that I'm one of your biggest competitors. Honestly." I chuckled a bit running my fingers through my hair trying not to think about how pretty his smile was.

I twirled my green curls around my finger mindlessly while walking.

"You're strong. Don't forget that. You do need a lot of work but that's mostly on focus." He gave me another small smile. I rarely got to see him happy so it made me glad to see even the slightest bit of emotion other than anger. He had been so consumed by it earlier this year that he couldn't focus on what made him happy.

"He's not that strong. I've beaten him multiple times." Bakugo chimed in.

I gritted my teeth as I found myself doing a lot lately. Todoroki didn't look too pleased about his interjection either. He called me his rival but was so easy to put me down. I couldn't comprehend it.

He had to keep doing that. It was starting to piss me off. Yeah, I'm weak to him. So what? I'm going to get stronger and he just can't let me live losing to him down. Even after yelling at me that I should have beat him. Ugh!

"And you'll lose to me. Does that really mean that we are in definite spots for the rest of our lives? No. I'm sure he was just trying not to fight you because you are supposed to be friends." He was right. I didn't want to fight him any of the times we have fought. I cared about Kacchan a lot. He was the only one that had kept me sane when we were kids. I had always felt alone.

"Friends? No. He's just a pest I can't get rid of." He said it without even a second thought.

I could almost feel my heart breaking in my chest. Even though he had acted like he hated me I just needed him to at least want to be my friend. Maybe I was dependent on him. That wasn't healthy but what he had said made my eyes start to swell with tears.

Even after all that. Everything we had been through. A pest. Wow. No. I can't pretend like it doesn't bug me anymore. Things were getting hard on me lately and it was already difficult enough to keep composure. I had to say something before I had a mental break from stress.

"Fine then kac-- bakugo. We aren't friends then. After everything I have done because I care. I'm done."

He rolled his eyes at me as if he didn't believe me.

"Whatever loser. Give it a few days and you'll be back attached to me. Not like I like it. Just because I can't get rid of you." He snapped with an annoyed look.

"Bakugo. You need to stop. He's one of the only actual friends you have."

"Had," I muttered

"Like I care." He groaned "I just want to get today over with."

I really wanted to get the day over with as well.

When we got into the training room it was quick into the locker rooms to change then straight to fighting. I still needed to work on training my legs up but also getting faster and less obvious with my movements. Maybe fighting alongside todoroki I could actually get some decent practice in. I had to avoid Bakugo because if I didn't he would be right. I'd be attached to him again like a little lost puppy or a small child.

Todoroki spent a lot of his time throwing fire attacks my way and ice attacks at Bakugo. It took me a while to figure out he was trying to use the stronger abilities against bakugo to throw him off as well as something he needed to work on against me.

I was cornered and caught a few times but overall I thought my hour of training was held up pretty well. I broke out of his ice fast when he did use it on me. Personally, I was starting to believe that I may even be getting faster but I needed confirmation.

As time started dwindling down to the last few minutes I noticed something about todoroki. He seemed to be sending more attacks bakugo's way. It was as if he was mad at him. It was much more than just irritation. I also noticed he was starting to keep both of his sides going together for a little bit of time. Not more than a minute but even that little time was amazing. A timer beeped on my phone. I slid it to the off position.

"Do you need my help anymore todoroki or can I go? I really need to get a bit more sleep. I'm so exhausted."

"I figured you would stay extra to get in more time but I don't need you here to train. Bakugo is here and honestly right now I want to show him what it's like to lose everything."

He spoke so calmly but the words in themselves were so intense. He still sounded a bit monotone when he spoke but I could feel the emotion within his words.

"Lose everything huh?" Bakugo laughed "Is this about the bullshit with Deku? Who cares how the twerp is treated. He's the reason I'm in this stupid mess anyways."

Todoroki sighed "No the reason you are in here is that you lack patience and decided to blow up his door. Mind you it's a Friday and there is no way that they can fix it on a weekend."

"Wait I don't have a door for the whole weekend?" I sighed mumbling to myself. He really messed things up for me. I couldn't have my privacy all weekend.

"I'll see if Eraserhead minds if you crash in my room. It's the least I can do." He sighed sending small attacks Katsuki's way and then glared back at him.

"Honestly it should be you offering but I don't want him to have to be stuck with you for a minute longer than he has to be."

"I'm going to go change." I sighed walking towards the locker room. They were arguing loudly enough that I could hear them even after the door shut.

"Todoroki sure is adamant about friends being treated well. Even if kacchan doesn't want me as a friend I'm still not sure I can treat him rudely or even half the way he treats me."

I thought back to this morning when it seemed like he was even a bit flustered at Uraraka's words. He had a blush on his face and looked quite adorable if you could get past the insanity and anger that was also in his face at the time. Oh well, so much for all that. Even though he blew up my door that's not what bugged me. What bugged me was that he always treated me like I was garbage no matter how amazing I thought he was. I just wanted to sleep

My door was blown up. Right.

I would have to room with someone after such a stressful day? Honestly, I just wanted to nap now. I started to unzip my costume then quickly realized I needed my uniform to change into. Glancing around I quickly grabbed my bag that was sitting on the bench. I didn't remember putting it there but I guess I did.

I unzipped my costume the rest of the way sighing.

I dug through my bag trying to find my athletic uniform. It was luckily there just buried under all my books. The door closed audibly from across the room. Was it wrong for me to hope that it was Kacchan? I truly wanted to talk to him about why he hated me so much. It never made any sense even after our discussion. I couldn't hear the yelling anymore so it could be but at the same time, it could be todoroki. I stopped myself mid-thought. Even in my head, I had to start calling him Bakugo because if I didn't there might be a slip-up out loud if I didn't.

"Midoriya? You still here?"

It was todoroki. Had I been in here that long just thinking? Or even just looking through my bag? Had that much time passed? No. It didn't seem like it.

"Yeah, I'm just changing over here." I stuck my leg into my sweats and glanced over in the direction Todoroki's voice came from. He wasn't wearing his costume when we came in to practice so it was weird that he was in here. Maybe he just wanted to talk.

He came around the corner as I was pulling them over my hips.

He seemed to have a blush on his face but it could be from all the running he did. He glanced at me and then looked away with a slight cough.

"Hey uh, Izuku? Can we talk about something?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?" I smiled. Honestly, he was such a good friend.

"You don't mind sleeping in my dorm do you?" That didn't seem like what he wanted to ask me. He ran his fingers through his hair avoiding my gaze.

"No, I really don't. It's not a big deal and it's so kind of you to offer."

I pulled my shirt over my head and shoved my costume into my bag.

"Do you want me to come with you to talk to Aizawa or no?"

He shook his head.

"I have to stay until Bakugo leaves since Aizawa isn't here but if you want to go ahead and go to my dorm. I left it unlocked so I could pass out after training but it would probably be nice to not have to just wait around without a door."

I nodded and started walking towards the door. He coughed once more and then spoke.

"Oh and Midoriya?"

"Yeah?" I glanced back at him.

"Don't let him bug you. He's insignificant now okay?" He was actually looking at me now and it seemed like his face had gone a darker shade of red. Why was he blushing? Oh well, it probably isn't important.

I nodded "I'll try not to. Though he's been my friend for so long.."

"He wasn't your friend he was just pretending so he could feel better than you." He said bluntly.

I sighed. The way Katsuki had always spoken to me after he got his quirk made that seem very true. I needed to get my mind off of things. After walking out of the gym I headed towards my room deep in thought.

It seemed like it was probably a good time to go get my clothes ready, just in case I had to stay with todoroki. He was right about it being a Friday and they didn't really like to do too much maintenance after classes were out for the weekend. Aizawa would probably appreciate the extra time and maybe I'd only have to stay one night. It didn't take me long to get back to my room using my quirk to enhance my speed. I did need the practice on it and I'd be able to get back faster.

When arriving I noticed my door was still off the hinges laying in the middle of my room. It was covered in scorched and looked extremely dented. I hadn't noticed the dents until I just now. Honestly, what was his deal this morning? There was no reason for any of that. I could hear voices In the common area down the hall but there was no reason at this point for me to get involved with anyone. It sounded like Denki, Kyoto, and possibly Momo. I couldn't be for certain though. As much as I needed someone to talk to about my problems they sounded like they were having way too much fun for me to bug them. I needed to focus on packing up some clothes for a few days so I wouldn't have to run back and forth. Just in case I had to stay more than one day. I let out a tired sigh and started digging through my drawers.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT

I tried to get everything I should need packed in my bag as quickly as possible. It was probably a good idea to double-check so I did. A few shirts. A pair of boxers some night pants and Jeans for the weekend. As well as a toothbrush and my shower stuff so I didn't have to rush back over here before showering. I groaned looking for the one thing that was missing "ah my charger." That was that. I had everything. I was free to finally sleep. Quickly I grabbed it out of the wall and stuffed it into my bag. Throwing a pillow and blanket on top of my stuff and I was completely packed. For sure this time. I flopped onto my bed feeling exhausted definitely needing at least a 30-minute nap. My eyes were heavier than they ever had been. Even though I could still hear the laughter from the common area it was easy to ignore in my lack of sleep state. It didn't even seem like even 5 minutes passed after laying down and I heard a knock. My heavy eyes shot open to see Todoroki. He had his bag draped over his shoulder and looked pretty cool as he leaned in the burnt doorway. My face flushed red at the thought of his attractiveness. His hair hung over his eyes slightly.

"That was fast." I tried to sit up in an attempt to see him better but ultimately failed from the exhaustion.

"Yeah, Midnight showed up saying she had students to train for detention. Mineta and Kirishima were following her. Didn't bother asking what happened but she said she would keep an eye on bakugo for me so I could leave." He paused "it's not like he had long left anyways but I figured it was a good idea to leave."

"Probably Mineta being a perv and Kirishima interrupting the class. Plus Aizawa said it was likely for other students to have detention today." I thought back to earlier in her class how Mineta kept talking about midnight's outfit and how he preferred the old one. Not to mention all the pervy muttering under his breath. It was disturbing and even though I wasn't a girl it sent a shiver down my spine. Kirishima really could have just been trying to get detention to hang out with Bakugo. I couldn't recall what he had done but I knew that they had gotten close lately and it really wouldn't surprise me.

He nodded "probably. I stopped by and talked to Aizawa. He said that it was cool and honestly I didn't need to ask because it's not like I'm a girl. Then told me it would give him more time to get your door fixed. He has to see if there is anyone who is available to do the maintenance this weekend but said its unlikely."

I pushed myself up on my hands to sit up and yawned.

"You might be more comfortable napping in my room. Since you can close the door." He chuckled slightly

"W..Was that a joke?"

He nodded

"Not necessarily a good one. Not really a good one."

"Usually your jokes actually at least sound like jokes.. are you okay?"

That was one of his worst 'jokes' and they were honestly never good.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit tired too. I have some snacks in my room and I'm pretty hungry. Want to take your stuff over?"

I shrugged "if you want to go. We can."

I almost couldn't tell he was trying to make a joke. He must be really exhausted. It didn't even sound like a joke to me.

We walked up the stairs to his floor and he fidgeted with the knob.

"Locked. Good thing I brought my key. I usually don't lock it though. Maybe I did by accident this morning?"

I shrugged when he glanced back at me. I was lucky that I hadn't come over here to nap like he had suggested it would have been a sure waste of time. It only took him a minute to unlock the door but he seemed on edge. I guess exhaustion does that to people. It was almost as if he had something to say but didn't know how to put it.

His room was still one of the nicest ones out of all of the dorms. He took his shoes off by the door which compelled me to do the same.

I sat on the bed next to him but he immediately stood.

"Want some snacks or just to nap?"

" I mean either way I'm fine. Dinner is soon so I don't really need to eat right now. I am still exhausted though."

"You can nap then it doesn't bug me. I should probably sleep a bit too." He took a bite out of a granola bar that I didn't even see him grab.

I looked around noticing that one of us would have to probably sleep on the floor. Me being the guest he would try to give up his bed and I couldn't let him do that. I stood grabbed my pillow and tossed it onto the floor.

"Midoriya what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor? You need to rest too. You've had a long day."

He sighed and then chuckled a little.

"Is it weird for you to sleep by another guy?" He questioned quietly.

It wasn't that weird but it also wasn't common for me. I didn't have any siblings or many friends to speak of. The closest thing I had was when I passed out on the trash piles while training and All Might carrying me home.

"I mean if you want I can sleep on the floor you're a guest and I was the one who offered so.."

"I'm not going to let you give up your bed even during a nap Todoroki," I said as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Then it looks like we are sharing the bed because I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Even for a nap." He smiled and it was one that actually seemed sincere which didn't happen often.

I sat back down on the bed after grabbing my pillow off the floor.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I still feel kind if bad."

"It's not a big deal Izuku."

I could feel my cheeks flush red at the sound of him saying my name. Why was I blushing? It made me want to scream. He was just being nice to me nothing more no matter how attractive he was. I placed my pillow by him and laid down with a loud yawn. He laid beside me smiling.

"Get some rest you really need it cause you need to stop missing so much class." He gently poked my nose.

I closed my eyes and was almost immediately to sleep.

"Get away from me you nerd! Deku!"

Where was I? Me and Kacchan were so young again. The features that were so attractive to me before were small and petite. His face was stained with dirt. Was everything we went through fake? No something was off. This just didn't feel right.

"But I just want to be friends. I thought we were friends. Kacchan!" I felt myself squeak without me even forming the words myself.

"Why would I be friends with a quirk less loser like you? You have no potential." He yelled getting close to my face "you weakling!" I was pushed down on the ground and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll be a hero one day you'll see! So consider me a friend and a rival!" My hand outstretched and pointed in his direction.

"Not without a quirk you loser."

"Just wait and see Kacchan. I'll be amazing like you one day. You'll see!"

When I awoke I noticed I was tangled up in Todoroki's arms. My leg was over his lower body at his hips. I jumped back a bit but he held on and even pulled me closer in his sleep. It felt nice to be in someone's arms but I wasn't sure he would like being this close to me. Todoroki was a cuddler and I guess I was too but would he be upset I didn't move. he was so much more beautiful up close and I liked it. A small snore escaped his parted lips. On the other hand, my thought back to my dream which seemed more like a flashback. Well, what I could remember of it. The sun was shining slightly through the window but I knew I had slept through dinner. I looked at a clock on his wall. 7 a.m. I had slept for 13 hours.

The next few days seemed rather simple. I got up in the morning with todoroki ate breakfast we just sat there and talked joking around. Every meal seemed more enjoyable. He even went to dinner with me and my other friends[Uraraka and Iida]. I really liked just sitting and talking about things with someone who seems to legitimately want me around. I had discovered how nice it was to hear him laugh. It sent a small twang through my chest. To be truthful it was really comforting just to enjoy time with someone in general. Yeah, I had Uraraka and Iida but they had recently started acting weird when alone with me. Especially Uraraka. She would randomly dart off and then come back pretending like nothing happened. Honestly, I was starting to believe she was getting sick or maybe just tired of me. She would go pale or flush red like she had a fever way too often. Enough to where I'd even started to suggest her go to the infirmary. Things were different when todoroki was around. She didn't really dive off the deep end with insanity or sickness(?). I'm not really sure how to put it. Things seemed more normal with him around.

The night was starting to close in on the last night I was supposed to be there. I was starting to get worried that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had been having trouble sleeping because of stress but once I was asleep I was asleep. It still made me feel bad that he was having to share a bed with me. I contemplated asking momo to make another bed or a fold-up cot so I wouldn't have to take up his space but I didn't. Luckily he never seemed to mind and in fact, it seemed as though he enjoyed having someone next to him. It never failed in the two days I was there for me to wake up cuddled up to him. Once he even woke up before me and just laid there. I guess he didn't want to wake me up. It was sweet.

I thought back to it and could remember it exactly.

I opened my eyes and glanced up at todoroki. My head was laying on his chest and he had his hand in my hair. It was almost like he was petting a cat.

"Hey what are you doing...?" I could feel my face flush red.

"Ah uh, nothing. I just wanted to let you sleep. This is a comforting thing my mom used to do when I was really young. You know before the hospital.." his eyes that had darted towards me quickly shot away from my glance.

"Sorry..." he mumbled his face starting to look the shade of cherry.

Quickly I focused back on the present.

I glanced at the time on my phone. It had been at least an hour since I had touched it. 2:30 A.M. lovely. No sleep again. I looked over at todoroki who was still awake playing on his phone. Probably why he didn't ever wake up before me except on school days. I laid my phone down under my pillow and closed my eyes. Todoroki repositioned himself beside me in the bed and for the first time, I was still awake when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Um, todoroki?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

He slowly moved backward retracting himself from me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I just didn't know that you were such a big cuddler."

"I just figured it would help you sleep... the first night you were here you cuddled up to me before I passed out. You slept so long"

"What? Are you for real? Did I really do that?" I let out a small laugh.

"Sorta to the figured it would help you sleep and yes to what you did."

Honestly, it was hard getting myself to sleep in his room except for that first night. I had to get some sort of rest tonight. We had class tomorrow and I was starting to get worried. I felt him shift beside me in the bed to lay on his back. I felt his hand make its way into my hair.

"You can call me Shoto. I mean you never mind when I call you Izuku right?"

"I mean I don't mind at all but are you sure? Some of the classmates get uneasy when I call them their first names.."

He moved again beside me which I assumed was a nod. The room was dark though my eyes were pretty much adjusted already. There was a long but comfortable silence. Which was one of the things I liked about being around him. I didn't have to worry about whether I was being too loud or too quiet.

"Hey... are you gay?" Shoto said breaking the silence after a moment. My brain was in shock. That was a question out of nowhere. I actually didn't know how to respond to it. If I took to long to answer he might just think I was avoiding the question. My mind filled with so many questions but not an answer.

"It's okay if you are. It's just you blush a lot around guys who are attractive as well as some of your mannerisms. At the same time, you do similar around some girls so I guess you could just like both or just get embarrassed a lot. I don't mean to prod I just wanted to know."

"Why...?" It was all I could get to come out. Sure I wanted to ask him if he liked me or thought a guy liked me. I also wanted to ask what brought up the question, to begin with, but I couldn't. My response to his question was going to make him repeat things. I started to realize this after I fully processed what he had just said.

"Well like I said I just wanted to know and I'm not exactly sure if I am or not. I've never really felt attraction like that for anyone." He paused for a moment and took a breath. He seemed like was going to speak again and my head felt like it was on fire. Was he burning me? No. Okay, it was still from the shock.

What seemed like minutes was actually only seconds and that was his response.

"Except. You." He paused between both of the words.

"M..Me?" I tried to look over at him but I was slightly inside of my own head and I couldn't move.

"Yeah. I couldn't figure out at first what was different about you and I still haven't completely. I do know that if I'm going to try anything with anyone I want it to be with you." I felt an icy hand on my cheek. It was slightly trembling.

"Shoto.. are you nervous talking to me about this?"

"Maybe a bit." I heard him sigh quietly.

"I've never liked anyone like this Izuku...or well at all actually. I don't know if it's sexual or romantic. What I do know is whatever it is I want it with you. I want to take care of you and protect you. Regardless if it goes any further than what we do if we do something."

I couldn't tell completely what he was insinuating but I got my answer quickly after responding to what I figured it could be about.

"Sh..shoto.. I'm a virgin so I really don't know."

"Do you want to try..? I promise to stop if you decide you don't want to anymore at any point." He said softly his thumb moving back and forth other my cheek. He paused processing what I had said: "I mean I am too but I've seen a lot of stuff online so I think I know what to do.."

"Y...You want me t..to be your first?" I was slightly regaining a bit of shock.

He grabbed my hand lacing his fingers in between mine forcefully.

"Have you even had your first kiss?"

I felt my face turning red again but this time from embarrassment not being flustered.

I moved my head to the side avoiding eye contact and trying to explain without seeming lame. Though no words actually left my mouth.

"Izuku. It's not a bad thing." He lit his other hand on fire. Only enough light so we could see each other clearly. Within a moments notice, I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes closed on impact. They were so soft and gentle. His tongue ran over my bottom lip. I almost instinctively opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. It was like a battle for dominance between us and I was the inexperienced one. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. He softly nipped my bottom lip pulling it into his mouth and gently sucking. I gasped slightly. The fire in his hand had died out a few moments ago and I felt his it slip under my nightshirt which caused me to pull away.

"I'm not sure... I don't think I could.."

"You don't want to go any further?" He sighed scooting away not wanting to press my boundaries.

"I've never even talked to someone sexually... that's my thing... I mean I've masturbated but.." I tried not to look at him but my eyes darted to him like it was instinct.

"Do you want to go further? It's okay if not. I already told you I won't force it. We can go slow." Our eyes locked on each other.

"I want to.. I'm just nervous." I gently placed my hand on his face. I could feel myself shaking. Was I really hooking up with him? He was so attractive and me? Not so much. I felt his arms wrap around me hugging me tightly. Slowly repositioned me to where I was sitting in his a lap. I could feel the bulge pressing against me as he gently moved his lips along my neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm going to take your shirt off okay?" He whispered in my ear softly.

I nodded and hid my face only letting my hands move as my shirt was tugged off.

His hands slid all over my body. One hand gently ran over my cheek while the other down my chest and stomach. Suddenly he palmed me through my night shorts causing me to twitch under it.

"I'd say you like guys a little bit..." he chuckled slightly.

"M...Maybe a little.." I managed to squeak out while squirming in his lap.

His fingers gently ran over my hips making them buck.

He seemed to be enjoying himself because he continued to do the same thing making me buck my hips over and over.

"Izuku. Lay down on your back ."

I blushed taking a deep breath before doing as he asked. He pulled his shirt off over his head pinning me down on the bed with my hands above my head straddling me.

"You know you are almost irresistible. The almost is the only reason why I've been able to keep myself away for so long." I wanted to ask when he started liking me but I couldn't. He gently pressed his lips to my neck. slowly he parted his them against my skin and began sucking. A small whimper left my lips as I tried to contain myself. He slightly shifted and I was able to move. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly. As he pressed against me I could feel his length pressing against my ass again.

"You're a bottom." He chuckled.

"W...What?" I stuttered letting my legs drop back where they had been earlier in embarrassment.

He moved one of his hands between my legs gripping onto a very sensitive spot on my thigh while keeping my hands between one of his. I twitched and wiggled beneath him. I couldn't exactly explain how I felt because I wanted him to stop but at the same time wanting more.

"P..please stop teasing me Shoto.." I mewled. It made me ache but in a good way. He got up without a word and opened a drawer across the room. His sweats hung on his hips loosely. He was so attractive and his body was so toned. I couldn't stop thinking about that fact. Had I realized that before? Oh definitely. Had I really thought it mattered much? A little but only for my own self-confidence which was already low and just in general over who I thought was attractive. I watched him as he dug around for a bit and then he pulled out a bottle.

"Its lube. Before you ask I didn't buy it specifically for sex. I just don't like the way anything else feels on me..." I blushed as he answered my question before I had the chance to ask. I guessed it was for his alone time.

This was the first time I noticed how much his hips swayed when he walked. I was glad my eyes had readjusted again so I could watch him walk.

My whole body twitched watching him. Seconds later his face was inches from mine once more.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Just so I know you actually want to do this. Are you sure?" His hand slipped between my legs and over my dick.

My face flushed again and I couldn't speak from nervousness so I just nodded.

He moved his hands to the edge of my night shorts and slowly tugged on them my boxers coming off as well.

"And your okay with me being in control?" A warm hand touched my face and our eyes met.

His thumb ran over my cheek slowly.

"Y...Yes..." I murmured under my breath.

In an instant, I was flipped over on my stomach with my ass in the air. I hid my face in the pillow as I felt his tongue run over my hole. Was this supposed to feel so good? It seemed so wrong but it made me twitch with every move. I felt myself making small little whimpers. It was pretty much uncontrollable. His hand slithered around to my front grabbing ahold of my member making me gasp. Slowly he pumped his hand gently running his thumb over the head ever so often. I squirmed underneath him trying but failing at not making noise.

I felt really close and it was like he was edging me. As soon as I would get close he would slow down or stop.

"Izuku." He said moving his hand away from me and backing up to take off his sweats.

"H..Hmm.?" I could feel my body twitch every few seconds in pleasure.

"There are two options and I wanted to give you the choice. We can keep messing around and you can suck me off or we can go ahead and have sex after a little bit of stretching."

I blushed deeply at the word stretching. It made me feel weird. I really didn't know what to do so I shrugged and went back to hiding my face in the pillow.

His hand collided with my ass cheek making me squeak.

"Hey... that's not nice..."

He chuckled softly "I never claimed to be nice but you know what is nice though? Your ass."

He waited a moment for my response which didn't come.

"I guess we can do both. Floor please."

I complied quickly. It hurt my knees a bit but it was alright. I took the head of his member in my mouth softly sucking. It didn't take long for his hands to entangle themselves in my mess of curls. He gently bucked his hips letting out small sexy moans that made me ache inside. Every time he bucked his hips I took a bit more of him inside running my tongue along the bottom of his length causing him to gasp.

Shoto moaned softly running his fingers through my hair tugging softly to push himself further into my mouth causing me to gag.

"Izuku..." he bit his lip while looking down at me.

I pulled off of his length with a small pop and licked from the base to the tip. He shivered as a smiled up at him. Teasing him was so fun. I never thought he would be my first well everything. I had always thought he was attractive but I mean I also thought Bakugo was attractive. Why was I thinking of Katsuki though? I tried to push him out of my head.

"Are you ready?" Shoto smiled and held out his hand so I could stand.

He pulled me up and quickly I fell back onto the bed on top of him. I flipped over and just laid on him pressing my back to his stomach.

"Why are you laying on me like that?" He chuckled when I shrugged in response.

"I mean I can still work with this you know."

"What do you mean?" I glanced down at him. There was a blatant smirk on his face.

"You'll see."

He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position leaving me laying on his lap.

"That helps you how?" I couldn't see how we'd do anything in this position. In one swift move, he pulled me fully onto his lap and spread my legs causing me to blush.

His hands moved over my thighs. With every little twitch and squirm my body involuntarily did he chuckled slowly moving his hand closer to my butt. With his spare hand, he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. His fingers gently pressed against my entrance. I gasped softly wrapping my arms around him as he pumped his finger. Within moments, he slipped another inside.

"It doesn't really feel like your a virgin.. it almost feels like you've already been stretched.."

I blushed thinking back to my masturbation sessions with a toy. This was better though. I had no control over it and everything was a surprise and I loved it.

"But your reactions tell me otherwise. You like this a lot though... want to tell me how big the toy is?" He chuckled softly as a shook my head.

He pumped his fingers faster inside of me. I could feel every movement he made. I wanted more. So much more. I heard the lube bottle open again and he put a bit on him pulling his fingers out. I felt the head of his member press against me slowly pushing in. I bit into my lip trying not to moan too loud. Everything felt like pure ecstasy to me. It hurt but it was a good pain. I craved it. I could feel myself pushing against him to force him deeper. There was slight cursing with every few moans and ever so often my name slipped from his lips. My hands reached up and my fingers found themselves tangled in his hair gently tugging as my length twitched. He rolled his hips against me causing a large gasp.

"S...Shoto... please..." I whispered between what seemed to be almost continuous moans.

"Please what?" He said chuckling softly obviously enjoying my reactions.

"M..More.." It was the only thing I could manage to say. I had a feeling that he was grinning. He thrust harder making them faster and yet more sloppy while moving his lips to my neck placing small wet kisses along it.

My breath hicked as a felt myself release tugging on his hair a bit harder than I had before as I did my walls tightened around him I felt him twitch inside of me a few times. Soon filling me with his warmth. As he pulled out I could feel it oozing out of me slightly though I didn't mind.

I started to feel tired. Maybe tonight was the night I could finally sleep well. The only thing that I bothered to put back on was my boxers. It would have been a good idea for shoto to at least do the same but he didn't. He slept naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Todoroki and I got up early enough to be in class 15 minutes before it started. Pretty much everyone was there when we walked in. I had my arms around Shoto's arm.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me Shoto?"

He smiled and nodded prying me off his arm as we sat down in the seats by each other. I could feel the eyes on me. Kirishima's jaw looked like it was going to detach from the rest of his head with how far it dropped. I wasn't completely sure if it was because of the fact Shoto had such a big smile on his face or because I was so cuddly with him.

"Izuku pay no mind to anyone okay?" Sho's voice was smooth and calming. After nodding I glanced around with a blush covering my cheeks as I noticed the eyes that were following me.

It didn't take long for Uraraka to slam her hands on my desk.

"What happened? You seem like a different person!" She squeaked directly in my face.

"Someone got laid." Bakugo yelled from the other side of the room looking rather irritated. "Not surprising it's two losers though."

My irritation was clear towards him

Uraraka's hands moved to my cheeks and squished them looking a bit disappointed "you're gay?"

I shrugged because honestly, I didn't know if I liked girls or not.

"How can you not know if you like boobies?" Mineta almost screamed from the other side of the room. "They are so bouncy and squishy." He was practically drooling when I glanced back at him.

"You guys are severely invading his personal space." Shoto said sternly glaring specifically at Bakugo.

"It looks like you're the only one who actually invaded his personal space." Bakugo rolled his eyes at him groaning then made hand signals that obviously meant sex.

"Anything that I do with anyone is none of your business. As well as anything izuku does with anyone. That's only his business. Don't go around making assumptions." Shoto glared at him.

"Everyone to your seats. Class is starting." Aizawa said walking in.

He looked directly at me "Your door will be fixed before class is over."

I nodded pulling my book out of the bag while smiling.

"Whatever has you in such a good mood in the morning. I hope it continues because lately you haven't been focused." He said turning around to the board starting to write.

"Me too.." I mumbled softly. I liked being around someone who wanted to be around me.

Minutes into the class I felt something hit me in the back of the head. It was a wadded up paper ball. It looked like it came from Bakugo. I glanced back and he pretended to unfold a paper ball.

A note from Bakugo? On Friday he was being a jerk. Was this him apologizing or harassing me more?

I grabbed it off the floor and opened it.

Hey Deku. I asked you a fucking question and I expect an answer. Did you fuck him or not?

I crumpled it up and shoved it in my bag. I needed to clean the bag out anyways so I could just chunk it later. He didn't ask he just assumed and pretended like he did anyway. Another ball hit me in the head. I clenched my fist. Trying to pay attention. I jotted down the notes that Aizawa wrote on the board. Shoto shoved the uncrumpled piece of paper on my desk.

"He's just going to keep throwing things at you if you don't read it... I read it though and..." he whispered then glanced back after pausing

"He doesn't look too happy about it" shoto had a small smirk on his face seeming to be pleased that he had irritated Katsuki.

I looked back at Bakugo who looked like he was going to break the desk.

Quickly I glanced at the new note.

Hey, asshole. It's rude not to answer. I'm just going to assume it's a yes. I bet a lame-ass like you was a virgin too.

I groaned and shoved this one in my bag too. I was hit by yet another note ball. I opened the note reluctantly

So Todoroki is your boyfriend now...? It's not like I care but I want to know.

I turned back and he was staring intensely at me. Easily tiring of the paper balls hitting me I crumpled it while looking at him. He didn't look angry. I just shrugged and faced forward

"How the hell can you not know?!" Bakugo yelled at me slamming his hands on the table.

Mr. Aizawa jerked around and glared at him.

"Bakugo. No disrupting class. Do it again and you'll be in detention again."

He let out a loud groan.

"Detention Bakugo after classes end."Eraserhead said quickly without missing a beat.

Lunch was approaching fast and the class was starting to wind down. The bell rang indicating the lunch period was about to start.

I stood and met up with Uraraka and Iida.

"So... want to fill us in Izuku?" Ochaco put her hands on my shoulders pursing her lips and bouncing on her heels.

Iida seemed interested in the topic too.

"Midoriya please tell us what happened. You seem so happy! I'd rather not listen to the foul things that young Bakugo says."

It made me laugh that he would call katsuki that even though he was younger than him.

I brought my hands up to hide my face and the embarrassment of the day.

"I'll tell you at lunch.." I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Glancing back at todoroki I could see that he was still grabbing his stuff. He had always been so precise.

"Hey I'm going to head to the bathroom I'll meet you outside okay?"

He nodded while arranging his papers.

I darted towards the bathroom and felt so relieved not to have to hold it anymore. I started washing my hands looking down and lathering up the soap. A hand gripped my shoulder. It hurt. I looked back and my eyes met with Bakugo's almost blood-red eyes.

"Did you follow me in here?"

"Why would I follow you nerd? I was already in here."

"Do you want me to move or something? I mean there are other sinks but..."

He groaned at me completely ignoring my question. "How can you not know if your dating someone you idiot?"

I pursed my lips and blushed while drying my hands off.

"Seriously Deku. You've never sounded stupider."

I pushed him away from me "why are you so mean to me all the time?" I yelled.

"Because you think you're better than me and pretty much everyone else. We've been over this."

"And I told you that I don't! Stop calling me stupid when you're the one being stupid!"

"All I wanted to know was if you were dating him!" He shoved me back.

"And I said I don't know!"

He couldn't seem to understand that he was being unreasonable. It seemed like he just wanted me to be miserable. That was the only possible explanation to me. I was starting to get angry to the point I couldn't think. Within seconds, I was being pushed against the wall. My hands almost instinctively covered my face. I'd rather him hit my stomach than that and it felt like he was going to punch me. He probably would it wouldn't be the first time. I winced up expecting a blow to the face or stomach.

"I just wanted to know Deku." His words were soft but still intimidating. My hands that were guarding my face fell to my sides. "Did you guys have sex?" He looked like it broke his heart a bit. Which still didn't make any sense. Why was I pushed against the wall? Why was he being soft with me? Why did he even care? I couldn't comprehend this.

"I mean... yeah we did. It's none of your business though Bakugo. We aren't even friends. You told me that yourself."

His body pressed against mine and a chuckle escaped his mouth. What the hell was going on? A smirked covered his face. I was slightly in shock.

"Your going to just let me pin you like this even though someone else is interested in you? Even though we aren't friends?"

"It's not like I just let you do this! Why are you doing it anyway?" I tried to push away because I honestly didn't know how to feel and I knew Shoto wouldn't be happy about it. He clearly was trying to cause problems. His lips pressed against mine causing my eyes to widen. They were more forceful than Shoto's but still soft. I couldn't think. All I could think was that it didn't seem like him at all. How could he be so mean to me but then pin me to a wall and kiss me? Was it jealousy? Then again why would he be jealous? Did he like Shoto and just want to touch something that he had touched? That honestly didn't make any sense. Did he just want to drag me back in to hurt me more again? One of his hands moved to my butt and grabbed. I was still a bit sore from the night before so I winced up. His hand moved down my outer thigh pushing himself between my legs and lifting one. As much as it didn't make sense I loved being this close to him. I closed my eyes letting myself melt into the kiss. Me and Shoto weren't dating as far as I knew and as long as I told him maybe he wouldn't get mad. Maybe. His tongue danced with mine passionately. This was something I had been dying for since I realized that I liked guys. He was one of the few people that I wouldn't mind being intimate with. Though it probably wasn't a good idea. He pulled away smirking and put his lips next to my ear.

"Let's hope he's not your boyfriend. Oh, and if you tell anyone I will deny it and I'll destroy you." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom after washing his hands.my back slid down the bathroom wall causing me to sit there in shock for a bit.

My heart was beating fast. Could I tell Shoto? I felt it was necessary even if we weren't dating. Were we more than friends? I felt like I needed to scream. So many thoughts were running through my head as I walked out. If I told him was he going to be mad? Also, would Katsuki hurt me? That would probably happen. I scrambled to get up and out of the bathroom.

Todoroki met me at the bathroom door.

"Hey what's been taking so long?" He smiled then looked down the hall at Kacchan "Was Bakugo giving you trouble?"

"Can we talk about it later? I just need a minute to well process my brain." I paused realizing what I said made no sense.

He laughed "Process your brain huh? Okay. Just make sure to tell me later." He had pointed out my fuck up. Og well...

"I will. I promise." I let out a sigh and wrapped my arm around his.

We joined Iida and Uraraka for lunch in the school's cafeteria.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Uraraka said hitting the table softly in front of her excitedly.

"Well..." I glanced over to Shoto who was chuckling.

"It's not a big deal Izuku." He said nudging me gently.

"We kinda had... sex..." my face looked like a cherry I was sure.

"So did you guys use protection? It's really important to practice safe sex." Iida spouted off. Ochaco rolled her eyes at him.

I shook my head blushing.

"Next time you need to make sure you do."

"Iida you are ruining the mood." Uraraka whined "anyways are you guys dating now?"

I shrugged which created a similar response to bakugo's earlier.

"You don't know?"

"Well, we didn't really discuss it.." I glanced to Shoto.

"I'd say friends with benefits. I don't want to rush into anything too serious. But I like being around him and with him." He replied

"Like with him with him or with him?" Uraraka said softly raising an eyebrow.

"Both?" He said with a small laugh.

"So Midoriya are you gay then?" Kirishima said leaning over from the table behind ours to poke my back.

"I mean honestly I really don't know. I know I like guys and I'm not really sure about girls but..." I replied softly

"Let's just say the loser is gay for now. Like it really matters." Bakugo smirked sitting in front of him

"Do you really even care Bakugo? You seemed to care a lot earlier. So much so that you got yourself detention." Kirishima said still looking at me. Mina sat beside him eating a sandwich but was quick to put in her two cents" yeah you were soooo worried that they had did the do. It was written all over your face."

"Shut up, will you. Fucking Pepto Bismol." He groaned at them. I watched Bakugo trying to focus on what was going on. Mina had her eyes closed enjoying her sub and Kirishima was eyeing shoto for some reason. It looked as though Katsuki winked at me. I had to be seeing it wrong though right? I was screaming internally. What was I to do? What could I do? Why did he wink? Did he really wink?

"Quit staring Deku." He growled at me.

I felt so awkward my face turning red. Kirishima turned around rejoining his table and I placed my head on mine in frustration. Could this day just be over?


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY SEXUAL CONTENT**

A few days had passed since the encounter with Bakugo. We hadn't spoken other than a few passing glances that honestly left me a bit flustered.

I tried to ignore the winks that were included in those glances as well as the little kisses he blew at me when people weren't looking. He just couldn't let me live it down and it made me so uncomfortable for multiple reasons.

I had been spending more time with Todoroki as Uraraka and Iida had been working on a project for Midnight's class. They had been busy a lot lately since I had started messing around with Shoto. It was almost as if Uraraka was avoiding me and was using Iida as an excuse though I didn't like thinking like that. She had seemed so disappointed in the fact that I didn't like girls. Maybe she was going to set me up with a friend or something and I hadn't realized it. It made me feel bad that I had been making her uncomfortable if I had.

I laid on my bed with Shoto sitting in a black beanbag chair that he had gotten for my room. Music was playing over the stereo my mom had gotten for me to feel more at home.

"Hey, Izuku?" I glanced down at Shoto who was looking up at me from the beanbag.

"Yeah?" I sprawled out so I could see him better.

"So it's been a few days but what took you so long the other day in the bathroom? We never talked about it."

My face flushed hot red and I let out a groan. This was embarrassing and I had been secretly hoping he forgot. Of course, I was going to tell him but I still needed more time.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" I whined trying to hide my face in my pillow.

"I mean I'd like to you know? You said we would. I figured you would bring it up but..." he sighed and tried to take the pillow from me so he could see my face.

I had to tell him. There was no way around it.

I turned down the stereo with the remote and looked at him.

"If I tell you then you have to make me two promises."

"Okay, sure. Now tell me." He looked concerned and hadn't even let me tell him what the promises where.

"Well, first you need to not speak a word of this to anyone." I paused trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest "Second, you can't get mad." I flipped over onto my stomach meeting his eyes directly.

"I promise. Please just spit it out." He looked at me frustrated that I hadn't said it yet. It was hard for me to gather the words when all I really wanted to do is hide. If this had to do with a villain I could just use my quirk and fight or even run away but it wasn't and I couldn't. This was real life and I had to use my words. I couldn't just hide.

I let out a loud exasperated sigh."It started with him, Bakugo, pressing for information on what had happened. He came up behind me in the bathroom and put his hand on my shoulder."

"I told him it was none of his business though..."

"You really think he cares? This is Bakugo we are talking about. He doesn't listen to anyone. Not even his parents." I rolled my eyes "anyways we started shoving each other and yelling. He pushed me against the wall. I thought he was going to hit me"

"Did he hit you? If he did I swear-" He interrupted. He had started doing that a lot lately. I wondered why.

"Please just let me finish." I paused looking at him to make sure he wasn't going to interrupt me again. "He spoke softly to me. Still sounded scary just he wasn't as loud. but then... and this is why I said you can't get mad." I took a deep breath before continuing "He kissed me. I was in shock at first didn't know what to think. All this time he kept asking what you were to me. I still have no idea what's making him act like that. Maybe he's been brainwashed? Maybe he's trying to mess with me?" Towards the end of my talking, I realized I had started to mumble to myself.

"He kissed you?" His words brought me back to focus. They were full of irritation.

"Yeah... I knew we weren't dating because you confirmed it at lunch but..." I had trailed off slightly.

"You should have told me." He cut me off again.

"Are you mad at me?" I whimpered softly.

"A bit. Is there another reason you didn't?" He was looking directly in my eyes.

I nodded "He threatened me. Saying if I told anyone he would deny it and destroy me..." I pulled my gaze away from his.

Shoto let out a groan. "He wouldn't destroy you if he liked you."

"He obviously doesn't like me. If he did he wouldn't treat me so badly." I mewled softly.

"He obviously does. He probably just doesn't know how to treat people he likes."

A groan escaped my mouth in response. There was no way he actually liked me. He probably liked making me uncomfortable.

"Do you like him?" Shoto asked suddenly

I started thinking back to all the times that I had had weird thoughts about him. How often he made me blush and I just pushed it off. My face flushed red as I thought back to him pushing me against the wall. I felt my body shiver.

"Maybe in a sexual way? I'm not sure about a romantic way."I hid my face in my hands trying to shake those thoughts out of my head.

"Well, do you want to cuddle him and see him happy?" He sighed pulling my hands away from my face.

"Um yeah but..."

He cut me off "and would you go out of a date if he asked you?"

"Maybe but" and again he cut me off. I knew he was trying to make a point but damn. It seemed like he really didn't like the word but.

"Then you like him in a romantic way."

"I'm pretty sure he's with Kirishima." I sighed sitting up completely and looking down at my hands.

Shoto laughed.

"Kirishima? Yeah I mean they are good friends but I don't think Kirishima actually wants a relationship at this point. Even if he did I'm pretty sure he prefers girls." He was right. Kirishima seemed like he didn't really care about romance at this point but instead having fun. Not like you couldn't have fun while dating someone. I hid my face again as my thoughts circled back to him asking me on a date.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled softly

He chuckled once more "I mean I'm pretty sure but we could always test that theory."

"What does that even mean?" I brought my hands away from my face slightly and looked at him. I raised my eyebrow letting them fall completely into my lap. What did he mean by theory?

"Well if he does like you, he will get jealous. It seems like that's what happened but we should make sure. You got his number still?"

I nodded slowly trying to hold my phone away from him. This was a really really bad idea.

"Are you going to call him?" I half yelled as he grabbed my phone out of my hand and paused the music with the remote.

"No, you're going to butt-dial him."

"Noooo." There was a slight squeak to my voice. I threw myself backwards on the bed dramatically.

"Yes. You know it's going to happen so we can stage it with a bit of improv. If he reacts later on then you'll know."

"Can we at least put it on speaker so we know how he's reacting?"

Shoto smiled and let out a small chuckle while scrolling through my phone.

"Definitely. I bet he will react badly too. It will be pretty funny I'm sure. Now I'm going to lay the phone on the bed. So I need you to follow my lead okay?"

I nodded slowly biting my lip.

He set the phone on the bed and pressed the button to put it on speaker. The ringing started getting louder and louder to me however it didn't faze Shoto.

"Hey, moron. The fuck do you want?" I heard Bakugo say over the phone. Shoto started chuckling slightly but didn't respond.

"Deku?" Bakugo said again.

"Izuku you're a really good kisser. Hey, keep your hand away from there though. That tickles." Shoto smirked pressing his lips to mine. I whined softly as our lips crashed together.

"Oh my god." Bakugo groaned.

He didn't hang up though.

"Am I? I really don't feel like I am..." I muttered slightly when pulling away from his kiss.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Katsuki whined.

"Yes, one of the best kissers and I've kissed a few people." His hand touched my cheek then he tangled his fingers in my hair.

"So sweet." He said softly and gently rubbing his nose against mine.

"Dekuuuuu!" The voice yelled from my phone. Why wasn't he hanging up?

I felt a hand slip to my thigh which caused me to squeak. Shoto's lips almost touched my ear. I softly chewed my bottom lip. "Just go with it. Okay. Pretend he's not on the phone and we are just messing around. I want him to have a real reaction not just mess with you. The way he treats you fills me with a burning rage. I'd like to fuck with him." He whispered to where only I could hear him. It was so weird to hear him curse but it was attractive to me.

Bakugo was groaning on the phone. Shouldn't he just hang up? We obviously 'butt dialed' him.

I felt Shoto's hand grip my thigh causing me to softly moan.

"Why do you keep doing that? We have to be quiet. It's the middle of the day." I whined pushing him back gently.

"Because I like the noises you make." He had a very seductive smile on his lips.

Was this fun for him? Maybe he thought this was like teasing two people.

His hand slowly moved up and I squealed "stop... someone is going to hear us."

"What if they do hear? Maybe I want them to hear." He said just loud enough for Katsuki to hear on the phone.

"Only you need to hear my moans. " I tried not to sound nervous or awkward but my voice shook a bit. The words slipped from my lips quickly even though I wasn't sure why I had said it.

Shoto had seemed like he really liked my response.

"But they're so hot. Like the way you make me."

A slight giggle left my lips.

"You're the one whos hot. You make me all tingly." That statement was completely true.

He was really playing this role well and his reactions to my statements were amazing. I softly moaned and whimpered as he gripped my thigh.

"Oh, God. He's a slut," Bakugo muttered over the phone.

Todoroki chuckled. "Sorry if I'm being more forceful this time but you drive me a bit insane." He leaned back down to my ear "I'm going to say a few things that might make you a bit uncomfortable. I'm also going to get more real reactions out of you. When he either hangs up or I feel we've been doing this for too long I'll stop alright?" I nodded and inhaled sharply as he softly bit my neck.

"You taste good. Do you like being pinned like this?"

"HOW HAVE THEY NOT NOTICED IM ON THE PHONE?" Bakugo half yelled.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled with a blush on my face.

He tugged my shirt over my head. It was getting hard to ignore the phone because of the annoyed groaning Bakugo was doing every time Shoto spoke.

"God, you're attractive." I tried to hide my face as he spoke. Honestly, any affection like this made me feel nervous and to know that Kacchan could hear everything. I just couldn't do it. I softly murmured my feelings to myself. I actually liked knowing that he could hear everything. It made me twitch in pleasure a bit.

"Hey, are you getting uncomfortable Izuku? Do you want to stop?" He sighed as I shrugged. Maybe he was reacting to my muttering.

"I told you last time everything is up to you." He ran his hand over my cheek.

"Gay." The voice says through the speaker.

"I don't know. I'm just awkward is all."

"Just tell me if you want to stop." He pressed his lips to my swollen ones softly.

Bakugo hung up heard the click of the phone. Maybe he was uncomfortable with the emotions. I couldn't tell. Slowly a pit started forming in my stomach and my emotions started overcoming me more than before. I had made him uncomfortable and it made me feel bad. I could feel my eyes watering and the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Izuku... are you okay?" He placed his other hand on my cheek and slowly moved one of them up the side of my head into my green locks.

"I just feel bad... I don't know why...maybe I'm just feeling guilty for all this."

"He's the one who stayed on the phone. Don't feel bad. You're okay." His lips pressed to my forehead. I still hurt. My chest ached.

Suddenly there was a pounding on my door. Shoto got up and opened it before my door got blown down again.

"You ass dialed me you cunt waffle ass dicks!" He yelled and then paused looking into the room. He had noticed I was crying. This made me feel worse about everything.

"The hell is he blubbering about?" He glared at Sho

Shoto paused for a moment "he got overwhelmed. Stress. "

"Stress? That's a reason to cry while having sex?"

"We weren't having sex. It was leading up to that but it wasn't happening." His voice was monotone and almost emotionless. "I guess you don't understand consent. He wasn't feeling it. Something happened a few days ago that he doesn't want to talk about."

"Surprising he didn't tell his boyfriend about it." There was a clear blush on his face.

"Boyfriend? Who said we were dating?" His face looked intimidating.

"I heard everything. You don't say that you are going insane because of someone and not be with them. If your hiding your relationship for other reasons it's stupid."

"Bakugo you are clearly an idiot." Shoto said softly narrowing his eyes at Katsuki.

"The fuck did you say to me?" He almost yelled into his face.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. Was his plan working or was Bakugo just upset he didn't understand what he was going on? I tried not to let any more tears run down my cheeks.

It honestly looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Hey, Izuku." Shoto turned around and looked at me.

"H...Huh?" I replied Bakugo glaring at me.

"Who's a better kisser?"

My face flushed red. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't respond to that. Now Bakugo knew that I told Shoto.

I got up grabbed my shirt opened my window and jumped out. Luckily I used my quirk so I was okay. I just couldn't deal with this right now. I didn't bother to grab anything else. Not shoes and not my phone. This was more overwhelming than literally everything else.

My landing hurt but I had to get out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

I had narrowly avoided Bakugo and even Shoto for the rest of that day but there was no telling how long I'd be able to avoid them for. Any time someone would come around I would duck behind a tree or even in it. Hell, I had almost gotten caught so many times. In this situation, I needed some advice. I decided to talk to the one person who always had some idea of what to do. All might. This may have not been the best thing to talk to him about but hey it was a step in the right direction. I took off in the direction of his 'office'. I use the term office loosely because it was nothing more than a spare classroom that he had just taken over. It was hard to avoid all of the other students especially when I knew that Bakugo probably had people on the lookout just so he could punch me. The thought terrified me. I focused hard on where I was going and used my quirk at 5% so I could get there faster. I couldn't chance them finding me. This probably wasn't a good idea since all might didn't really seem the type for relationship advice. There was a chance I could say it was my friend having this issue but then he might think it was Iida or Uraraka and ask them about it. No one could know. I should just give him basics and if he asks then give him little details. Nothing huge.

I made it into the classroom.

He was joined by Mina Ashido. The almost alien-looking girl with pink hair, pink skin and black eyes with yellow pupils. Unfortunately, I had already opened the door and they had both saw me so I didn't have a chance to dart.

"Oh, there he is! Thanks All Might!" She smiled and skipped over to me. "Todoroki and Bakugo are looking for you. They said you jumped out your window?" He laughed a bit

"No, I just uh went for a walk."

"Without shoes?" She lifted her eyebrow and pointed to my feet seeming skeptical.

"Yeah. They are feet prisons and I thought it was a good idea. I also didn't jump out any window..."

I tried to avoid eye contact.

"I guess I'll go tell them I found you." She shrugged "I don't know why they would both be asking around together though if you didn't do something like that." The flaw with my lie had been pointed out. She walked towards the door.

"Mina wait." I grabbed her arm and sighed causing her to stop in her tracks. "Please don't tell them you found me. I'll be in class tomorrow. I've just got a lot on my mind and I honestly think Bakugo is going to murder me when he finds me. I'm begging you."

She looked at me for a second. I could only hope the desperation on my face matched how I felt.

"Fine but you totally owe me one."

"I'll get you back on this one I promise."

"You better!" A giggle left her lips as she turned around to leave.

Mina walked the rest of the way out the door and shut it behind her.

"Young Midoriya. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?" The normally buff and strong-looking man had the appearance of a skeleton.

"We can talk about that later I just need some advice..."

"Sure just come sit down. You've got all your classmates worried."

I let out a sigh and slouched into the chair at the desk in front of him.

"Okay... and I know I've just got a lot to deal with."

"Alright just go ahead you can talk to me about anything."

"Anything? You're sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay so... I was messing around with this person and then everyone noticed that I was in a much better mood. I had gotten to do a lot with the person. Then this other person followed me into a secluded area and pushed me against the wall and kissed me and honestly I don't know what to do because they threatened me if I told anyone and then I ended up making things worse by telling the first person and... and..." I was talking so fast I was losing my ability to breath.

"Slow down Midoriya and this person that person doesn't give me too my insight and messing around with what does that even mean? You young people talk so weirdly."

I sighed and hit my forehead against the desk.

"You can't say a word to anyone or I will never speak to you again. Not for anything."

He nodded once more "as long as I have some more insight I might be able to help." All Might replied avoiding the first part of what I had said.

I groaned trying to think of the words to say. I had to say which people they were or he would think I was holding back on him.

"I'll try to sum it up for you... Okay." I took a large breath in. "And I'll tell you where it started."

I looked up at him with so many thoughts racing through my head that honestly, I thought they would come out like vomit.

"It started with me oversleeping to Aizawa's class. Bakugo came to get me with Uraraka. He blew down my door instead of being patient. I was literally almost ready to go before he started knocking. That was about a week ago or so. Almost a week." I carefully thought over my words.

"That explains why he was so irritated last Friday and muttering about doors."

"Yeah... Well me and Bakugo basically got detention. We had to train. I only got one hour and he got two for blowing down the door. He was mad at me for it and was being extremely rude. Todoroki decided to come train with us and offered to let me stay with him. Which I knew made it easier on Aizawa because he had to replace the door." I paused and looked up to All Might who's eyes kept darting to the window where there were people being extremely loud.

"He only had one bed though and he refused to let me sleep on the floor and I didn't want him to sleep on the floor so we shared the bed. On the last night, one thing led to another and well..."

"OH. I feel so stupid." All Might facepalmed "and with endeavor's son..."

My face turned a deep shade of red that almost matched his blushes coloration. I couldn't meet his eyes. The embarrassment was overwhelming just talking about it.

"I was in a better mood and wasn't thinking about everything that was going on. Maybe it was the way we walked in but it was like everyone already knew. It was embarrassing."

"That is a hell of a way to get in a better mood..." All Might mumbled to himself and I could only barely hear him. It wasn't the kind of thing I was expecting to hear him say.

"They were all asking questions and Bakugo kept throwing things at me. When I didn't give him the answer he wanted he cornered me in the bathroom. I told him I didn't know if we were dating and he kissed me. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Threatened to destroy me if I told anyone which I'm making the mistake again. He also said he would deny it all anyways."

I glared towards the window where the noises kept getting louder.

"Class 1-B is training out there with their teacher. Something about needing to perfect dealing with danger at any time. They were having problems with there training during class today." He said when he noticed me staring "Continue, please. It seemed like you weren't done."

I let out a sigh.

"I told Todoroki and he wanted to prove a point so he called Bakugo and had me try to make him jealous. Not going into details about that but Bakugo showed up at my door and I was upset. Things just got out of hand and Todoroki mentioned the kiss between Bakugo and I. Then I jumped out the window and ran away."

"You jumped out a window. So Mina wasn't wrong.. Okay. Just give me a minute to process this."

I looked down at my hands "I know it's a lot to take in."

"So let me run this by you to make sure I didn't miss anything." He paused and laced his fingers together in front of him "you lost your virginity to Todoroki. Bakugo didn't know how to respond and it seems like he got jealous. He took advantage of his own jealousy and honestly what was left of your innocence. Then Todoroki wanted to prove a point made him jealous then made it worse by saying what happened after I'm guessing you told him not to say anything so you jumped out the window without your shoes and It seems like you hid from them for a while before coming here."

I nodded trying not to meet his sunken-in eyes.

"Before I give you advice on anything." He paused "I hope you used protection it's so dangerous for a kid like you not to. You could end up with so many problems because of it. Yeah, you won't end up pregnant but still better safe than sorry." His voice got louder as he scolded me. I groaned refusing to reply to that. I was already way too embarrassed.

"Please just give me advice... I really don't know what to do.."

"Have a meditator and talk about it with Bakugo. Then you need to make a decision on what to do with Todoroki. If you want to continue being the way you are now. You will most likely have to make a big decision but I can't tell you what to do or how to do it. Just try not to let what's going on affect what you become. Alright?"

I nodded still not meeting his eyes.

"Did that help?"

"I guess. A little bit. I'll probably have todoroki mediate.."

"Is that a good idea?" He sighed rubbing in between his eyes with what seemed like frustration.

"I mean he's the only one who knows what's going on 100%... I really don't want to get too many people involved..."

"I understand that. I just don't know if that's a wise decision."

There wasn't anyone else at this point that I thought was a good idea to bring into this. If I were to bring someone else into it it would probably be Iida because while he has a thing about rules he's a pretty neutral party. Though he honestly didn't like Bakugo much because of his reckless attitude so he may say something. I really didn't want to make this worse on myself by telling anyone else.

"Probably not but to keep me from being pummeled into the ground it's what I'm doing."

He sighed."Well better not keep them waiting since everyone is looking for you."

Things were about to go so bad. No matter if todoroki was there or not things would be bad. He wasn't going to react well and I really didn't want to deal with that. Maybe if I avoided them tonight I'd be okay tomorrow. No, they would ambush me in class if they didn't just stake out my room all night.

"Do I have to talk to them tonight? Cant I just skip class for like three weeks till this blows over and work on training with you?"

He shook his head.

"You have to go to class and also fix your problems. It's the right thing to do and what kind of mentor would I be if I knowingly let you miss class for no reason?"

"Alright... thanks for the advice."

"I can't make your decisions for you all I can do is offer some insight."

I nodded and slowly started walking back to my dorm. If they saw me they saw me. I couldn't avoid it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT

By the time I arrived back to the dorms pretty much everyone was in bed. Curfew had probably been up for a while but I wasn't caught by the robot on camera. Also, all I was doing was walking back so it seemed unlikely for Aizawa to get upset.

Despite the long day, I wasn't really tired. The common room was empty except for Mina and Bakugo who I guessed were waiting on me.

"What the hell Deku?"bakugo raised his voice slightly "where the fuck did you go?"

"I took some time to think things over and went to get advice."

"All Might I'm guessing."

I nodded slowly. He jerked around to Mina.

"I thought you said he wasn't in there and All Might didn't know where he was!" His voice got louder and he clenched his fists.

"I guess I just missed him." She said softly throwing her hands up into an overdramatic shrug and ignoring his yells.

"And you. You fucking idiotic asshole."

Here it comes. He's going to punch me. He's going to pummel me into the ground so hard I can't feel my face.

He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. Mina giggled looking up from her phone at the situation.

Was I that light or was he just that strong?

"Bye Izuku..." she waved as Katsuki carried me off.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass for telling Todoroki and I'm guessing you told All Might." His voice was quiet but still intimidating nonetheless.

I guessed he was trying not to let anyone else hear what he was saying but Mina had seen us. Did she know? I doubted it. She probably just thought he was carrying me to Shoto. He walked all the way the todoroki's door and kicked it. Why were we going there?

"The idiots back. I'm taking him to his room. Just figured I should keep your sorry ass from worrying. Just hope you're actually in there. Not like I really care though." He let out a loud groan of annoyance.

Katsuki was still carrying me over his shoulder and I didn't want anyone to see us. That was his main problem, right? People knowing that he was attracted to me? Truthfully I didn't completely believe he actually liked me but there was an obvious reason for that.

He started walking in the direction of my dorm.

"Will you put me down?'

"Shut up will ya?"

I groaned.

"Put me down!" I slightly hit his shoulder trying to get him to drop me without hurting him.

"Shut the fuck up and stop fucking hitting me you ass."

I groaned "I'd stop hitting you if you would put me down." I kicked my legs along with hitting his back like a small child.

We came up to my room.

My door was still wide open. No one thought to close my door. Great someone could have stolen something. It's not like I didn't trust the other people that lived here. I just didn't want that chance taken.

"You guys couldn't have closed my door?" I went limp over his shoulder.

"You couldn't have not jumped out the fucking window?"

I let out a loud groan hitting his back again.

"Could you freaking put me down. We are in my room."

"Could you shut the fuck up?" He said as he threw me onto the bed rolling his eyes.

He kicked the door shut behind him. I glanced to the window. It was closed.

"You guys could close the window but not the door."

"That wasn't me it was that asshole boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend when are you going to get it through your thick head."

"I'll stop calling him your boyfriend when you stop fucking him."

"Bakugo you don't get to choose who I sleep with. Also if he's not my boyfriend, he's not my freaking boyfriend!"

Within seconds, he pinned me to my bed. What was with him lately? I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest. His crimson eyes were intense and almost seemed to be full of lust. It was obvious that I was quickly becoming flustered.

"What's with the red face Deku?"

"I..." My words were cut off by his lips colliding with mine. I wanted to pull back but at the same time, I didn't. I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't help think of how todoroki would respond. Sure he wanted to verify Bakugo's feelings but I knew he liked me in some way. In the back of my head, this all just didn't seem real. I've heard of guys being mean to girls they liked but never guys being mean to guys they like. Maybe that was because that kind of relationship was only now becoming more common.

I pushed back against him softly with my lips but was only met with more force. His hand gently tangled into my curls and tugged softly causing my lips to part in a small gasp. He took advantage of it and shoved his tongue in. His grip on my hands that were pinned above me tightened as he tried to guide my tongue into his mouth.

He was so attractive and made me feel so much less but I still craved to be near him. Even when I was fed up with his bullshit I craved this. The need to be near him had always overwhelmed me. He was the most beautiful person I knew. I just couldn't help myself.

It was almost like a battle for dominance that I was severely losing in. I softly took his bottom lip into my mouth and softly sucked. This resulting in a low groan from Kacchan. I released after a moment and crashed my lips back into his. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Suddenly he pulled away from my lips and moved his to my neck. Harsh kisses and nips were placed randomly along my neck and near my collarbone. I was sure that there would be small bruises from it but I didn't care.

"Do you do this with everyone or are you just letting me use you?" He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't think of the words to reply. It was like I had a lump in my throat so I whined in response.

"You know. That phone call earlier." He said in a whispered tone pausing to nip "I can see why you drive him crazy. You're a real slut arent you?" My breathing hicked slightly and I felt my body twitch. I blushed deeply and closed my eyes.

"P..please don't call me that."

"And why not?" He pulled away from me. It looked as though he was looking over every aspect of me. "I can call you what I want when I want. Don't tell me what to do." I bit my lip softly.

"But I don't like it..." it was a lie but it was weird for me to like being called something like that.

"You dick wad. You think I liked getting an ass dial of your foreplay?"

I groaned "Why do you have to make this about that?"

"If he's not your boyfriend then what is he to you anyway? I don't really see a point in you hiding that relationship and that's what you're doing."

"I guess a friend with benefits... he makes me feel good about myself. Something you've never done. You always put me down..." I paused and sighed "get off of me."

"Why should I? You seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"Because I said so and you should respect that."

"Because you said so." He got up and started walking towards the door. "Just so you know Todoroki told me."

Told him what? God, what did he say? Could I trust no one? My heart was beating fast again.

"Wait! What did he say?"

"Wouldnt you like to know?" He smirked

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I yelled at him

At this point, he could just be saying that to frustrate me. He gave me a look that sent a weird twitch through my entire body. I started to wish I didn't say anything.

"I know you like me. God you can't even decide on one crush can you?"

I started mumbling to myself feeling slightly betrayed. The guy who didn't like talking to really anyone told him how I felt. This was after I slept with him. Of course, he knew I liked Kacchan but I also liked him and he couldn't understand that! I wanted to scream. I felt like I should but my jumbled thoughts were interrupted quickly.

"Deku. Shut up for a minute damn."

I looked up at him still quite upset.

"He only told me because of how you reacted to his question. Neither of us were expecting that. It worried him a lot..." the tone of his voice sounded like Shoto wasn't the only one who was worried.

"We talked for a while. Mostly arguing but decided we would have a little competition to find you. Gathered up teams filled them in as little as we could and no one found you. But technically I won because I saw you first. "

"Competitions usually have a prize too you know." My door creaked open slightly. It was Shoto.

"It looks like you've been busy." He said softly while glancing over at me.

"What do you mean half and half?" Bakugo groaned

"His neck. I didn't do those and I don't think he's messing with anyone else. You're in here with him. Alone."

"What do you know? He's attractive. There could be a girl."

Shoto rolled his eyes at him.

"This is coming from the guy who called him a loser and made him feel like shit then moved in on him when they got jealous."

I thought back to a word a kid that was in me and Bakugo's class had used to describe him in middle school

"Tsundere." I said softly.

"What did you just call me?" He practically yelled

"It fits."

Shoto chuckled at my response. "It does."

"You're going to pay for that Deku."

I laughed softly. "It fits..." I murmured to myself

Shoto blocked the door to keep Katsuki from leaving.

"Move out of the way asshole."

"You can't just leave your boyfriend like that." Shoto smirked at him.

I had never seen Bakugo's face so red before. "He's not my boyfriend you dick."

"Are you sure because you left some pretty visible marks on his neck?"

"Everyone is going to think you did it though." Bakugo snapped back at him trying to push past.

"And I will gladly correct them that it was you because he's your plaything. That's how you treat him." Shoto narrowed his eyes at him.

I wasn't sure how I felt being called a plaything. The fact Sho noticed the marks on my neck meant that they were extremely visible.

"You better not say a word. No one will believe you."

Shoto sighed."they are more likely to believe me over you."

"That's what you think but.." he started in but was quickly interrupted by Shoto

"I know. Not think. Know. And if you would stop treating him so badly then you might have been dating him by now."

Bakugo sighed "he clearly likes you more anyways you fucktard."

Did he really just say that? Was he showing that he liked me? Is that what that meant? I mean he had just pinned me to the bed but...

"He clearly wants someone who is going to cuddle him and give him affection. He doesn't want someone who is going to make him feel like shit. He wants to be protected. Honestly, I'm glad I was able to give him that sense of protection but you're the one he actually wants." Shoto looked him directly in the eyes "His reactions with me are purely lust but with you it's different."

He glanced over to me. That was far from true. I loved being around him in general just as I loved being around Kacchan.

"He's practically attached to your hip what are you talking about?" Bakugo looked annoyed with his own words.

"And wasn't he attached to yours? As much as I would love to date him. I'm not ready for that. I don't really think you're ready either honestly."

Was the reverse psychology to get him to admit that he wanted a relationship with me? It sounded like it.

"I'm ready for a relationship if I want one! I just don't want one." He took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you're just afraid of being rejected. But if you hadn't noticed. He hasn't rejected you yet." Shoto walked over to the bed and sat down by me.

"By now he knows that this isn't a relationship. Basically, we are fuck buddies until one of us doesn't want it anymore or wants more than this." He paused glancing down at me and winked. What was the wink for? "I could have him at any point if I wanted to."

My face flushed red as he placed his hand on my hair and softly tugged. I bit my bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth in a mixture of embarrassment and flustration. Why were they both pulling my hair today? Sure I liked it but it was a bit uncalled for.

"That contradicts everything you just said you, idiot!" Bakugo barked at him not removing his eyes from me.

"Does it though? I mean it makes sense to someone smart like me." His hand moved to my thigh and he gripped softly on a sensitive spot causing my breathing to hick. I immediately bit my lip again trying not let out a moan. "Until he tells me otherwise I can toy with him all I want. Something that you won't get the chance at unless you're dating him." Shoto's eyes narrowed at him again. That didn't seem one hundred percent true but I could see where he was coming from. He moved his hand from my hair gently placed it on my cheek and turned my face so our foreheads touched. It seemed like he was trying to be overly seductive to make Kacchan jealous. I couldn't tell if it was working because I didn't want to take my eyes off of Sho.

"Who's a better kisser Izuku?" He whispered to me slowly pressing his lips to mine I could feel not only my heart beating so loud I could almost hear it but Bakugo's eyes on me. I slowly kissed Shoto back almost like I needed the affection. Like I was starving for it. He was so gentle with me. It was as if he thought I would break if he was too rough with me.

Shoto pulled away slowly and glanced up to Bakugo.

"If you want an accurate answer from him you'll have to remind him what your kiss is like because it seems like he's forgotten."

I tried to hide my face from them out of embarrassment but Shoto held my hands down.

"Why are you doing this Todoroki?" Katsuki glared so hard I thought he would burn through Shoto's head.

"Because I want him happy." He paused pulling me into his lap "as much as I love toying with him and hearing him moan I would give all that up to see him actually happy." His lips moved to my neck gently kissing on my sweet spot making me shiver.

"Why are you toying with him like this in front of me?" Bakugo tried not to look at us his cheeks were a bright shade of red.

"Honestly because it's fun to mess with him and it flusters the both of you. You wouldn't get turned on like this if you didn't like him." He softly bit my neck. It was a pain that I welcomed as it sent a surge of pleasure through my whole body. I let out a small moan.

"I...I'm not flustered. Not flustered whatsoever." His voice shook in the beginning but quickly stabilized.

Sho let out a small chuckle. I felt myself twitch. I wiggled on his lap trying to get the pain I was starting to feel to stop.

"You okay Zuku?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"I ache.." I whispered back quietly my face probably showing my sexual frustration.

"We can deal with that in a second okay?" His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck causing me to shiver.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Shoto nuzzled his nose close to my ear. "I want you to moan his name." He whispered and chuckled when I twitched and wiggled on his lap.

"W..What? Why?" I whimpered softly throwing my head back.

"Because his response will be funny and as much as I'd like you to moan my name I can always hear that later. And use the nickname that will invoke way more of a response"

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Bakugo snapped at us.

I had slowly realized how much whispering we had been doing.

"Wouldnt you like to know?" Shoto chuckled in response.

His face was still a bright red and he was trying to avoid looking at us. Since Shoto wasn't blocking the door I was surprised he hadn't left.

My thoughts were racing as I felt Shotos hands move up my thighs and onto my length. I let out a small moan remembering what he wanted me to do. As many times as I had done that alone it felt so embarrassing to do it in front of him. The things that were going on is not what I expected to happen when I went to get advice.

"You can do it Izuku. Just pretend I'm him." He whispered into my ear.

I could picture it clearly in my head. Somehow thinking about him made it even more pleasurable. I softly whimpered biting my lip. My eyes couldn't stay open. I thought Katsuki would have left by now even if it was just because of embarrassment. Earlier today I wouldn't have thought this would have been happening I hadn't even thought of telling Sho and now we were here. Honestly, I thought I would be dead in a ditch somewhere after what had happened but no.

"Hey, sexy. His eyes are on you. He's sitting on the floor by the door. They've been on you since I started messing with you." He whispered to me. He had never called me that and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth but quickly released it gasping as a sensitive spot on my neck was bit. He was sucking on it softly making me twitch against him through my jeans.

On top of all of that and my thoughts of Bakugo, it was enough to drive me insane.

"K...Kac..chan..." it slipped through my lips with ease as it had so many times before when I was alone.

"He's calling you Kacchan." Shoto said slowly and seductively.

"Todoroki what type of sadistic shit are you doing?" Katsuki replied with a slight quiver to his voice.

I whined softly feeling Sho's movement. The aching I had been feeling was just intensified.

"Sadistic?" He slowly undid my jeans so he was able to pull out my length. I felt exposed but it didn't bother me too much at this point. "I'm just giving him the pleasure he craves. " his words lingered for a moment as he softly bit my ear.

I felt myself twitch in Shoto's hand as he ran his thumb over the head of my length.

"Don't you think h...he's embarrassed?" Bakugo asked with not just a quiver but a whole crack to his voice.

I looked up to Shoto and he immediately pushed his lips to mine. He sped up his hand causing me to gasp softly.

"Do you want Kacchan to play with you?" He said softly in a teasing way.

"What the hell man? I..." bakugo said in reply before I could answer.

"Don't even say that. If you don't think that I can tell your turned on you are wrong."

I glanced over to him. He was adjusted on the floor to where I couldn't tell if he was turned on. I wondered how Sho could tell.

"I'm not." He said very quickly not even taking a breath.

"Then you don't want to pin him down and push your hard cock in him?" He said it without a care in the world of how he'd sound.

I slowly moved my eyes to look at Bakugo after glancing at sho for a second softly whimpering.

"I... I mean.." he started in his repose

"K..ka...c..chan.. i..if you're uncomfortable i..I'm sorry... I didn't t..think t..this was g..going to happen. I.. I thought you would hurt me w..when you f..found me.." I continued to softly whimper thinking of what Shoto had said a moment before while he pumped his hand.

"H..How can you think of how I'm feeling when he's exposing you to me like this? Aren't you embarrassed?"

I blushed shaking my head slowly.

"He's a slight exhibitionist. It's very obvious if you just pay attention."

"Obvious? It's not obvious!" Bakugo whined

"Yes obvious. Now watch and I'll prove it to you." He put his lips to my neck near my ear "tell him what you've been thinking of Izuku..."

I shook my head slowly.

"Would you do it if I gave you a blowjob while you told him?" He softly nipped my neck.

I nodded just craving something more than just his hand. I needed something more.

"Say please first." He chuckled softly

"P...Please.." I managed to croak out. He scooted me off of his lap and onto the edge of the bed.

"Now look at him. I will stop if you don't tell him okay?"

I nodded blushing deeply. Katsuki was hiding his face by putting his head against his knees.

I felt Shoto's mouth around my length his mouth was warm and wet causing me to softly moan as his head bobbed.

"S...Shoto t..told me that I h..had to t..tell you or h..he'd s...stop.."

"He's blackmailing you, idiot."

"I.. I don't w...want him to stop though..."

"Do what you want dumbass. The only reason I'm not leaving is because I don't want someone to see me." His voice shook slightly. It seemed to me like he actually wanted me to tell him.

"H..He t..told me to pretend it was y.. you... S...Somehow it made it more pleasurable f..for me. P...Picturing y..you." I whimpered softly continuing to pretend it was Bakugo so it was easier to talk to him.

Shoto licked the underside of my member making me squirm.

I heard Bakugo sigh softly. "He told you to? Are y..you still doing it?" He glanced up at me

I nodded slowly and let out a soft moan

"I...It makes it e..easier to talk t..to you."

I found it hard not to moan his name and also not to moan Shoto's with how good he was at giving head. I placed my hand on his head and unintentionally gripped his hair.

"Enjoying yourself nerd?"

I nodded letting out yet another soft moan. Shoto pushed his head down all the way and then pulled off. He glanced over at Bakugo.

"Want one?"

The look on Bakugo's face was priceless. It was almost a look of shock.

"What the hell IcyHot?"

"Oh, not from me." He chuckled and glanced up at me licking his lips.

"He wouldn't do that." Katsuki chimed in quickly.

"I..If you asked I would..." shoto laid his head on my leg.

"If you don't take advantage of this situation I won't let you have another chance. I won't speak a word either way but he will be mine and only mine. I won't let him go."

I blushed thinking back to the conversation earlier about how if he wanted me he could have me at any time. I legitimately just wanted to have a relationship with someone who liked me as much as I liked them.

"Relations..ship wise or..?" I mumbled to him still stumbling over my words.

"Either or. For a while just continuing as we are. Without him but eventually maybe more." He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Will you stop rubbing it in my face that you have him wrapped around your finger?" He snapped at Todoroki

"K...Kacchan... he's t..trying to get you to want t..to.. it doesn't seem like you want to."

My face was red as can be.

"You haven't really used that dumb nickname for me in a while...you've used it a lot today though.."

"It's not dumb..." I muttered quietly to myself.

He stood up and I could clearly see the bulge pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

"Deku. You like me right?" He still sounded intimidating but seemed like he legitimately wanted to know.

"Y...Yes..."

"And you actually want to do things with me?" The intimidation became so much less.

I nodded.

"I want head then." He was very demanding.

Shoto laughed looking up at me. My face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Want me to leave?"

I shrugged not really caring much.

"Yes." Snarled bakugo walking over to the bed.

"I'm asking the guy whose room this is. What you can't handle knowing I put my dick in your boyfriend?"

"I already said he's not my boyfriend!" Bakugo snapped at him again

Todoroki's lips collided with mine he quickly shoved his tongue in my mouth. Mine danced with his. The very passionate kiss ended almost as suddenly as it started leaving me breathless and dazed for a moment.

"I'll see you later. I hope you don't mind since you two aren't dating." He laughed walking towards the door. He quickly walked out shutting the door behind him.

Bakugo didn't waste any time pinning me down.

"God that guy annoys the shit out of me."

"I... I like him..."

"You like him because he sucks your dick."

I shook my head embarrassed.

"Oh, so you just like him? You also like me though don't you?"

He harshly kissed my neck once more like he had earlier that night.

"K...Kacchan..." I softly moaned as he nipped my neck and started to grind against me.

"It's kinda hot for you to moan my name. Even if it's that stupid nickname." He placed his hand on my cheek his thumb fairly close to my mouth. I turned my face just enough to put his thumb in my mouth. Closing my eyes I sucked gently on it. I opened my eyes just enough to see him. I licked it slowly then went back to sucking on it.

"Deku..." he mumbled his eyes widening looking down at me.

I felt him twitch against me.

"Why suck on my thumb when you can suck my cock?" He bit his lip

I blushed looking up at him continuing to suck his thumb.

"I can't very well do that if you're on top of me..." I said licking my lips after he removed his thumb from my mouth.

Bakugo got off of me and started to undo his jeans.

"You better do a good job with how much teasing you've been doing today." A smirk crossed his mouth momentarily.

"Teasing? I haven't done anything." I looked up trying to look innocent.

He was biting his lip and looked so sexy. His jeans fell around his ankles and he stepped out of them. A large bulge pushed against the fabric of his boxers. A small giggle escaped my mouth.

"The hell are you laughing about?"

I shrugged and blushed sitting up.

He grabbed my face and forced his lips against mine. The kiss was full of lust but also passion. My chest quivered slightly as he pulled away.

"I'm going to face fuck that pretty mouth of yours." His thumb ran over my bottom lip. I scooted onto the floor after putting my hard length back into my boxers still aching. Everything that had happened over the course of the last hour or so had just been edging and teasing me.

I slowly pulled his member out of his boxers blushing while looking up at him.

He was thick and long. I just hoped I could fit all of it in my mouth.

Slowly I licked his tip wanting to get him to twitch a little. Taking the head into my mouth I started to suck swirling my tongue around. I could hear a small gasp come from his parted lips. I tried to force as much into my mouth as I could trying to get him to moan as much as possible. His hips bucked causing me to gag a bit.

"Your mouth feels fucking amazing." He softly moaned gripping onto my green locks. I bobbed my head as quickly as I could and he pulled my head off. It had been about five minutes maybe since I had started.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to actually put my cock inside of you. Do you have any lube? "

"T..theres a bottle under the bed. In the shoebox."

"While I get that you finish undressing okay?"

I nodded and complied. Truthfully it seemed bizarre that he wanted to be intimate with me. He had been my bully since we were kids. It made it all the more bittersweet.

He quickly pulled the box out letting out a small chuckle when opening it.

He held up a small vibrating dildo that looked realistic.

"Is this yours? " he smirked in a teasing way.

I nodded slowly trying not to meet his eyes letting a small whimper escape my lips.

"So what do you think of when you use this?" He turned it on with the remote.

I watched as it wiggled in his hand slightly embarrassed.

"Y...You most of the time. Once or twice Shoto.. a few times both of you..." I felt weird telling him about my private time.

"Ohh. Both of us huh? God, you're kind of a cock slut aren't you?" He had a seductively devilish grin on his face. I couldn't respond to his question. I didn't know how honestly.

"We can use this some other time. " he glanced at the other toys in the box while putting turning it off and putting it away and another chuckle escaped his mouth.

"But these we are using." He held a pair of red leather cuffs in his hand.

I had originally gotten them to try out later on with a significant other but he could become that in the long run. I laid on the bed on my stomach as Kacchan pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed my arms together. I heard the lube bottle open but I couldn't see it from where I was sitting. He repositioned me to where my ass was in the air and my legs were slightly spread leaving my face in a pillow. I felt two fingers push their way inside of me. I softly gasped as his fingers pumped in and out of me.

"How often do you and him fuck?" He chuckled catching me off guard

"We've only done it twice..."

"Has he used these on you yet?"

I tried to shake my head.

"H..He hasn't s..seen them..." I said barely able to get my words out as he picked up the pace scissoring his fingers inside of me.

I moaned pushing back against his hand.

"P..please Kacchan don't tease me..." I whimpered.

All I heard was a low chuckle as he slowly pushed in another finger. I mewled softly while biting the pillow in front of me. I wanted more and it was almost as if I needed it. I struggled a bit in the handcuffs letting out a small whine.

"God, you better fucking scream my name Deku." He groaned softly

I could hear a wet slapping noise

"What's that noise...?" I lifted up my head softly to speak but it was hard to look behind me to see.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up with my entrance. The head of him pushed against my hole but not in. He was teasing me again. I felt my length twitching softly. I knew that I was dripping with precum and he wasn't even inside of me yet. I moaned biting onto the pillow to muffle the noise as he slowly pushed his head in. I assumed the noise was him putting on the lube. With every thrust, he was pushing more and more of himself into me. I could feel him pulsating inside. Soft moans and whimpers escaped my parted and bruised lips.

I felt myself pushing back against him more than I had with Shoto.It was like an instinct. He held firmly on to my hips causing me to squeak with every thrust. God, I loved this. I needed more. His fingers gripped harder against the pale skin of my hips. The longer we went the harder it got until the point his nails were digging into my skin. There was an overwhelming urge for more but how could he give me more than he already had? I knew in the back of my mind he wasn't putting all of his force behind this. My length was rubbing against my bed at this point and it slowly had become drenched in a puddle of precum. I wanted to release and I wanted him to be the reason for it. Him not just the thought of him.

"Harder Kacchan...p..please" I mewled. He complied quickly with loud moans of his own. I felt his stomach and chest press against my back. My breathing hicked a bit at the closeness.

"You're a little slut aren't you Deku? You just want a big cock inside of you." He moaned getting as close to my ear as he could.

I nodded in reply to what he had said. I couldn't form words in the state of pleasure that I was in.

"I knew it." He paused for a second letting out a loud breath of pleasure "No one else gets to fuck you unless I say so Deku. You're my little whore. Got it? I expect a reply."

"Y...Yes..s..sir." where the sir came from I didn't know but he seemed to like it. Soft mewls escaped my mouth though they were muffled by the pillow I was being forced down into. I loved the bit of pain I was feeling. If I could feel him forever I would. The only ache I couldn't stand was the one causing me to buck my hips and rub against my sheets.

Over time his thrusts got sloppy but he continued going harder and faster to try to make up for it. I felt him hitting a spot inside me that made me feel like I was going to release soon.

"Kacchan don't stop. Katsuki..."

I moaned his name over and over alternating between that and my nickname for him. Slowly I was moaning so much I had lost the ability to speak. I had reached my peak and released while my length was pressed between my stomach and my bed. Katsuki continued while digging his nails into my hips further than before causing me to bleed slightly. I didn't mind it felt nice actually. The sting made me twitch a little.Was I still hard regardless of the puddle of warm wet seed below me? I felt like I could probably come again if he kept up.

"Fuck.. say my name Deku." He growled low in my ear.

"K..Ka..c..cch...an.." I moaned releasing again and biting the pillow so I didn't scream it. I could feel his warmth filling my insides. He twitched inside of me making me release once more. The overstimulation burning my head slightly.

"Pretty damn good for a nerd. " he said out of breath.

I felt him pull out and he uncuffed me. The cuffs clinked on the floor as he dropped them

"I should probably go. " he muttered.

My heart sank hearing those words. I wanted him near me.

"Please stay and cuddle me..." I whined grabbing ahold of his arm.

"If it will keep you from blubbering. Fine."

I couldn't tell if he was just doing it to please me or because he wanted to. My hips stung as I pulled my boxer shorts back over them not worrying about the bruising or dried blood. He pulled his boxers back on as well.

After changing my bedding I curled up next to him sighing happily. I nuzzled my head into his chest. Stretching softly I let out a yawn and looked up at him. I swear for a second I saw his lips curl into a smile.

My eyes closed thinking about that beautiful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes to the sound of loud thunder and looked up at Katsuki who was sleeping soundly after our long and interesting night. I checked my phone. The time was 9:00. We were late. Someone was bound to notice we were both gone. Shit. He wasn't going to like that fact. I went to check my messages because it said I had three. Probably people freaking out about us missing class.

Attention All UA Students: Classes will be canceled today due to severe storms and flooding. They should resume tomorrow.

Luckily there was no class. I could cuddle up to Kacchan a little longer. It made me happy to know that he was lying next to me in my bed.

I glanced at my phone again. I still had 2 unread messages.

Hey, Midoriya have you seen Bakugo? Last I heard he was looking for you. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. We had plans that he didn't show for

It was Kirishima. I felt so bad and sent a quick reply he passed out over here after an argument last night. I told him to sleep here because he was too tired to walk back. I slept in the floor because he took over my bed. Maybe you guys can reschedule? It's my fault I'm sorry.

Who was the other message? It was Uraraka. There was a picture of her with Iida. She was on his shoulders and laughing. The caption said he's finally out of his comfort zone

It looked like they were at a concert. The time was at 10 PM. Wow, they were out late for Iida's rule of everyone in their bedrooms by 11. I chuckled softly. It was nice to see them having fun though Iida didn't look exactly too comfortable. It looked more like he went because Ochaco had begged him to go.

I hope you guys had fun. What band did you go see?

A few minutes later I got a reply Lol Deku it's a teen club not a concert

Oh. I'm glad you guys had fun. I sent my message and laid my phone back down. Maybe the next time they went I could join them.

Bakugo stirred in his sleep. He jumped awake with a scream.

"Deku what the hell are you doing in my room?"

I sighed gesturing around to all my posters and figurines.

"Look around Kacchan. You're in my room."

He glanced around and then went red in the face I'm guessing remembering the night before.

"It's light outside. What time is it?"

The thunder cracked outside making me jump.

"About nine. Classes were canceled."

"Cool, I can go back to sleep. Fucking you into oblivion took a lot out of me."

He groaned yanking the blanket over himself and rolling over.

"Hey, Kacchan? What were you supposed to do with Kirishima yesterday?" I said after a moment. His eyes shot open and sat up quickly. "Fuck! We were supposed to check out the new restaurant in town and go to a movie!"

I thought about it for a second and sighed "did I ruin a date or something?"

He laughed "Brick for brains thinks I'm straight. He also thinks I'm interested in Pinkie. He likes ponytail as if that's going to happen though. He may be hot but I don't think he's got a chance. Not really her type."

He covered his mouth after a second.

"It's like you took a truth serum." I laughed softly.

"I ramble when I first wake up you asshole!" He pushed me out of the bed.

I let out a small whine after hitting the floor and crossed my arms looking up at him

"Why Mina though?"

He glanced down at me "because she knows I like guys. She caught me watching some stuff that I almost killed her about." He paused for a moment." she walked into my room without knocking and I'm sure you know what I was doing since your a little whore." He glanced over at me smirking " I told her the only way I wouldn't murder her was if she let me pretend to be into her and she kept her fucking mouth shut." He shrugged "Shes not bad looking honestly I'd bang her. Though she's a bit of a ditz."

My heart hurt a bit but I knew I couldn't say anything because we weren't actually dating.

I climbed back onto the bed. Thinking about the last sentence.

"Are you bisexual?" I cocked my head to the side asking the obvious.

He shrugged.

"So you can shrug but I cant?" I whined softly shoving him.

He laughed "I guess I am. Why are you asking so many fucking questions though?"

I shrugged slightly annoyed that he had pushed me off of the bed for his rambling.

I sat on my knees on the bed in front of him. He crossed his legs.

"Kirishima is probably pissed at me. Oh well, I'll make it up to him later." He said thinking back to our earlier conversation.

"Maybe with a blowjob." He joked.

"No..." I quietly whispered. I wanted him to be only mine but I couldn't do or say much because of the fact he wasn't.

"Oh shut up I'm fucking kidding you fucking nerd."

I slowly moved myself onto his lap. I wanted to be as close as possible to him. I needed him to know I was hoping for more out of us. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you doing Deku?"

"Cuddling you?" I whimpered.

"Why? I didn't say I wanted to touch you freckles."

I softly whimpered trying to scoot off of him.

He grabbed me and held me close. It completely contradicted what he said before but I was glad he did.

"You better not say anything to anyone about what's happened between us." My chest hurt. I was starting to feel used. It was as if he only wanted me for sex and the cuddles were just to get me to shut up.

I let out a sigh looking up at him "why do you even want to be this close to me? It seems like you just wanted to use me and throw me away..." I thought back to the night before. How could he be okay with doing that and go back to being like this? Who cares if someone knows? I sure as hell don't but he obviously did.

My head dropped and my eyes began to well up with tears. I pried his hands off of me and slid off the bed, moving myself to try beanbag chair in the floor.

"Deku what the hell? You wanted to be in my arms and now you're acting like this?"

I groaned through gross sounding sobs. "Acting like what? All I wanted and all I've ever wanted is to be close to you! I wanted you to want me around but all you want to do is use me and then pretend like nothing happens!"

"I'm not pretending for shit! I was fucking holding you, you idiot!"

I threw my head back groaning. "Treat me with some fucking respect then! You called me yours last night and now you get mad because I want to cuddle you and just talk?" My breathing hicked.

"When did I fucking say that?" His eyes narrowed at me

"It... was in the middle of things.. I'm not repeating it..." I sniffled.

"That...That was just sex talk." He stuttered a little.

"Was it? Because if it was then don't think for a second I will ever let you touch me again." I glared up at him my face stained with tears.

"What did you expect? We would have sex and then we would just end up together? That doesn't always happen, moron." He groaned hitting his hands on the bed in annoyance.

"If you didn't want to be with me, you shouldn't have started messing with me when I was happy!" More salty tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You weren't happy. He was using you and you couldn't see it." He let out a sigh of annoyance

"He always asked how I felt. Constantly tried to make sure I was happy and even tried to help me figure out if you actually liked me."

"I do like you dumbass." He half yelled

"Then why don't you act like it!" I yelled back standing up. "You treat me like shit and all I've ever done is be nice to you. "

"I wouldn't stay around if I didn't like you. By now I would have figured that you knew I liked you!" He groaned

"I would have figured you knew I was in love with you Kacchan! I have been for years! You never felt the same and I finally thought I had a chance. No matter how much you say you like me it doesn't make up for how much you acted like you hated me."

"How the hell am I suppose to act Deku? This is all I fucking know!"

I let out a sigh "then let me show you?"

I sat back down in the beanbag and closed my eyes.

The room was silent enough that I could hear the rain coming down outside.

After a moment I felt a hand on my head.

"I'm here for you Kacchan. No matter how much you hurt me... I will always be here. No matter how many times I say I will leave. All because I love you. It probably isn't healthy but.. still..."

I glanced up to him. The way he was laying reminded me of a cat.

"Please don't tell anyone how I act with you. They will think I'm weak. I can't show any weakness. People getting their weaknesses exploited if they are known. The league is already after me. I don't want you getting hurt again dumbass. You've already put yourself in harm's way too many fucking times for me."

I tried to take in what he told me. "I have a quirk now Katsuki. I can defend myself."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should have to. I can't lose you. You are the only one who's really stuck around. Yeah, I've got friends now but no one that will actually stay."

"I want to protect you. Don't you get it? I care about you. You have a lot of people who care about you. A lot of people who will stay."

"And that's why I know you will get yourself in over your head. Don't be a fucking moron Deku. Learn to not rush in. You almost got yourself killed by that ugly bastard along with Kirishima, Momo and Iida."

I let out a sigh. He was right in some aspects knowing that I would do anything to protect him. Would die for him because not only was he my friend and one of my idols but he was also the guy I loved more than anything. No matter how many times he pushed me away when we were young I couldn't stay away. I couldn't ever chance losing him. If he didn't want people to know that he felt the same way in the least I wouldn't tell.

"You mean the world to me Kacchan. Please remember that."

He let out a small groan.

"I know that. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me though. That is because you mean the same to me."

I watched as he scooted to the end of the bed. His hand gently touched my cheek his thumb wiping away the tears from before.

"Please don't cry anymore. As tough as I make myself out to be it hurts me to see you sad."

I nuzzled my head against his hand.

"I'll try not to but I can't make any promises. Can you try to be nicer to me?"

"People will suspect if I start being nicer to you now. It's not like we are dating. I don't know if I want that yet."

I nodded understanding what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes to the sound of loud thunder and looked up at Katsuki who was sleeping soundly after our long and interesting night. I checked my phone. The time was 9:00. We were late. Someone was bound to notice we were both gone. Shit. He wasn't going to like that fact. I went to check my messages because it said I had three. Probably people freaking out about us missing class.

Attention All UA Students: Classes will be canceled today due to severe storms and flooding. They should resume tomorrow.

Luckily there was no class. I could cuddle up to Kacchan a little longer. It made me happy to know that he was lying next to me in my bed.

I glanced at my phone again. I still had 2 unread messages.

Hey, Midoriya have you seen Bakugo? Last I heard he was looking for you. I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. We had plans that he didn't show for

It was Kirishima. I felt so bad and sent a quick reply he passed out over here after an argument last night. I told him to sleep here because he was too tired to walk back. I slept in the floor because he took over my bed. Maybe you guys can reschedule? It's my fault I'm sorry.

Who was the other message? It was Uraraka. There was a picture of her with Iida. She was on his shoulders and laughing. The caption said he's finally out of his comfort zone

It looked like they were at a concert. The time was at 10 PM. Wow, they were out late for Iida's rule of everyone in their bedrooms by 11. I chuckled softly. It was nice to see them having fun though Iida didn't look exactly too comfortable. It looked more like he went because Ochaco had begged him to go.

I hope you guys had fun. What band did you go see?

A few minutes later I got a reply Lol Deku it's a teen club not a concert

Oh. I'm glad you guys had fun. I sent my message and laid my phone back down. Maybe the next time they went I could join them.

Bakugo stirred in his sleep. He jumped awake with a scream.

"Deku what the hell are you doing in my room?"

I sighed gesturing around to all my posters and figurines.

"Look around Kacchan. You're in my room."

He glanced around and then went red in the face I'm guessing remembering the night before.

"It's light outside. What time is it?"

The thunder cracked outside making me jump.

"About nine. Classes were canceled."

"Cool, I can go back to sleep. Fucking you into oblivion took a lot out of me."

He groaned yanking the blanket over himself and rolling over.

"Hey, Kacchan? What were you supposed to do with Kirishima yesterday?" I said after a moment. His eyes shot open and sat up quickly. "Fuck! We were supposed to check out the new restaurant in town and go to a movie!"

I thought about it for a second and sighed "did I ruin a date or something?"

He laughed "Brick for brains thinks I'm straight. He also thinks I'm interested in Pinkie. He likes ponytail as if that's going to happen though. He may be hot but I don't think he's got a chance. Not really her type."

He covered his mouth after a second.

"It's like you took a truth serum." I laughed softly.

"I ramble when I first wake up you asshole!" He pushed me out of the bed.

I let out a small whine after hitting the floor and crossed my arms looking up at him

"Why Mina though?"

He glanced down at me "because she knows I like guys. She caught me watching some stuff that I almost killed her about." He paused for a moment." she walked into my room without knocking and I'm sure you know what I was doing since your a little whore." He glanced over at me smirking " I told her the only way I wouldn't murder her was if she let me pretend to be into her and she kept her fucking mouth shut." He shrugged "Shes not bad looking honestly I'd bang her. Though she's a bit of a ditz."

My heart hurt a bit but I knew I couldn't say anything because we weren't actually dating.

I climbed back onto the bed. Thinking about the last sentence.

"Are you bisexual?" I cocked my head to the side asking the obvious.

He shrugged.

"So you can shrug but I cant?" I whined softly shoving him.

He laughed "I guess I am. Why are you asking so many fucking questions though?"

I shrugged slightly annoyed that he had pushed me off of the bed for his rambling.

I sat on my knees on the bed in front of him. He crossed his legs.

"Kirishima is probably pissed at me. Oh well, I'll make it up to him later." He said thinking back to our earlier conversation.

"Maybe with a blowjob." He joked.

"No..." I quietly whispered. I wanted him to be only mine but I couldn't do or say much because of the fact he wasn't.

"Oh shut up I'm fucking kidding you fucking nerd."

I slowly moved myself onto his lap. I wanted to be as close as possible to him. I needed him to know I was hoping for more out of us. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you doing Deku?"

"Cuddling you?" I whimpered.

"Why? I didn't say I wanted to touch you freckles."

I softly whimpered trying to scoot off of him.

He grabbed me and held me close. It completely contradicted what he said before but I was glad he did.

"You better not say anything to anyone about what's happened between us." My chest hurt. I was starting to feel used. It was as if he only wanted me for sex and the cuddles were just to get me to shut up.

I let out a sigh looking up at him "why do you even want to be this close to me? It seems like you just wanted to use me and throw me away..." I thought back to the night before. How could he be okay with doing that and go back to being like this? Who cares if someone knows? I sure as hell don't but he obviously did.

My head dropped and my eyes began to well up with tears. I pried his hands off of me and slid off the bed, moving myself to try beanbag chair in the floor.

"Deku what the hell? You wanted to be in my arms and now you're acting like this?"

I groaned through gross sounding sobs. "Acting like what? All I wanted and all I've ever wanted is to be close to you! I wanted you to want me around but all you want to do is use me and then pretend like nothing happens!"

"I'm not pretending for shit! I was fucking holding you, you idiot!"

I threw my head back groaning. "Treat me with some fucking respect then! You called me yours last night and now you get mad because I want to cuddle you and just talk?" My breathing hicked.

"When did I fucking say that?" His eyes narrowed at me

"It... was in the middle of things.. I'm not repeating it..." I sniffled.

"That...That was just sex talk." He stuttered a little.

"Was it? Because if it was then don't think for a second I will ever let you touch me again." I glared up at him my face stained with tears.

"What did you expect? We would have sex and then we would just end up together? That doesn't always happen, moron." He groaned hitting his hands on the bed in annoyance.

"If you didn't want to be with me, you shouldn't have started messing with me when I was happy!" More salty tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You weren't happy. He was using you and you couldn't see it." He let out a sigh of annoyance

"He always asked how I felt. Constantly tried to make sure I was happy and even tried to help me figure out if you actually liked me."

"I do like you dumbass." He half yelled

"Then why don't you act like it!" I yelled back standing up. "You treat me like shit and all I've ever done is be nice to you. "

"I wouldn't stay around if I didn't like you. By now I would have figured that you knew I liked you!" He groaned

"I would have figured you knew I was in love with you Kacchan! I have been for years! You never felt the same and I finally thought I had a chance. No matter how much you say you like me it doesn't make up for how much you acted like you hated me."

"How the hell am I suppose to act Deku? This is all I fucking know!"

I let out a sigh "then let me show you?"

I sat back down in the beanbag and closed my eyes.

The room was silent enough that I could hear the rain coming down outside.

After a moment I felt a hand on my head.

"I'm here for you Kacchan. No matter how much you hurt me... I will always be here. No matter how many times I say I will leave. All because I love you. It probably isn't healthy but.. still..."

I glanced up to him. The way he was laying reminded me of a cat.

"Please don't tell anyone how I act with you. They will think I'm weak. I can't show any weakness. People getting their weaknesses exploited if they are known. The league is already after me. I don't want you getting hurt again dumbass. You've already put yourself in harm's way too many fucking times for me."

I tried to take in what he told me. "I have a quirk now Katsuki. I can defend myself."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should have to. I can't lose you. You are the only one who's really stuck around. Yeah, I've got friends now but no one that will actually stay."

"I want to protect you. Don't you get it? I care about you. You have a lot of people who care about you. A lot of people who will stay."

"And that's why I know you will get yourself in over your head. Don't be a fucking moron Deku. Learn to not rush in. You almost got yourself killed by that ugly bastard along with Kirishima, Momo and Iida."

I let out a sigh. He was right in some aspects knowing that I would do anything to protect him. Would die for him because not only was he my friend and one of my idols but he was also the guy I loved more than anything. No matter how many times he pushed me away when we were young I couldn't stay away. I couldn't ever chance losing him. If he didn't want people to know that he felt the same way in the least I wouldn't tell.

"You mean the world to me Kacchan. Please remember that."

He let out a small groan.

"I know that. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me though. That is because you mean the same to me."

I watched as he scooted to the end of the bed. His hand gently touched my cheek his thumb wiping away the tears from before.

"Please don't cry anymore. As tough as I make myself out to be it hurts me to see you sad."

I nuzzled my head against his hand.

"I'll try not to but I can't make any promises. Can you try to be nicer to me?"

"People will suspect if I start being nicer to you now. It's not like we are dating. I don't know if I want that yet."

I nodded understanding what he meant.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING: SLIGHTLY SEXUAL CONTENT

All of my bags were ready to go. I had one bag full of clothing, a bag of snacks and the cooler filled with soda and ice. All I needed to ask about was the tent thing.

There was a soft knock on my door. By this point, I could recognize the knock. It was Shoto.

His arms were full of various snacks.

"Why aren't those in a bag?" I laughed softly while shaking my head.

"Because I thought it would be easier to just carry them. I was wrong. The amount he was carrying almost covered his face. It surprised me that he was even able to knock.

"How did you knock?" I whispered quietly under my breath.

"With my head." He mumbled causing me to break out in a laugh.

"Just set them on the bed we can grab an extra bag for them after the meet up with the others."

"Who all is coming?"

"Well there's Uraraka, Iida, Tokoyami, Momo, Mina, Denki, Kacchan, Kirishima, Jiro and I think Hanta."

"That's most of the class..."

"It will be fun! It's about a two-hour drive. There's a secluded area where we are going to be so we don't have to worry about much."

He sighed "so many people..."

"I'm not going to make you come if you've changed your mind..."

"I'm coming."

His voice was blunt and had almost a lack of any emotion. Shoto laid the snacks onto my bed and I started looking for a spare bag.

"Ah, here it is." I threw it onto the bed beside the snacks and started to look for my brush so I could run it through my hair before packing it away. I found it pretty quickly after looking under my bed.

I ran it through my matted up green curls taking my time to make sure I had no knots. I looked over to Sho who had already put all of the snacks into a bag.

"How?"

He just shrugged.

My phone buzzed so I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced down at it. It was Kacchan hey hurry your lame ass up we are waiting on you. You take for fucking ever.

We were supposed to be packed first. I found it very unlikely that everyone was ready to go.

I sighed and grabbed Shoto's wrist pulling him out of my room and down the hall. It was almost like I was dragging him.

"Where are we going?" I glanced back at him and he looked confused

"The meetup?"

"Oh." He tried to speed up his walking

We walked into the room and my face was flushed red.

"There the two love birds are." Kirishima said laughing "what took you so long?"

"They were probably having sex." Denki said with a chuckle.

I lost my grip on Shoto's wrist and hid my face in my hands with embarrassment.

"Shut up. Both of you. You're fucking idiots. Hey Deku. Nice of you to finally show up." His eyes narrowed. "How many times did you check that fucking bag, you damn perfectionist."

Momo placed her hand on Kacchan's shoulder "how did you know that's what he was doing?" She spoke so quietly.

"You think I wouldn't know? This moron is so fucking predictable."

He was back to the name-calling.

"I checked it twice and had to put extra stuff in it..." I said just loud enough to be heard.

"I brought snacks." Shoto said softly.

"Nice." Denki said giving him a thumbs up.

"Okay let's get back to the subject at hand. Is everyone packed?" Iida piped up.

"My stuff is in my room. I've got the other drinks in there too. Money in my wallet in case we run out." Hanta said with a smug look.

Iida clearly hadn't caught on because he didn't say anything.

"Hey, I have a question. " I said softly looking at Momo.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I was just thinking it was going to be four of us before and since there are so many others now do you think you could make a big tent with your quirk? I don't want anyone to have to go without shelter tonight. I can get food for you if you need the energy to make it. I just know we only had the two small tents before."

"Oh yeah, I can make one with the rooms conjoined! I think the one I bought a few months ago would be a bit too big and it's at my parents' house so it is probably a good idea for me to make one. That's a good Idea Midoriya!" She rambled a bit but agreed. It made me happy that everyone would have a place to sleep and that I wouldn't have to go rummaging through my stuff for the other one.

"I have a first aid kit packed in case anyone gets hurt." Iida said sounding excited "look at us. Classmates having fun on a weekend."

"Iida we haven't even left yet." Uraraka said turning to him almost looking annoyed. She sat between Jiro and Mina who seemed to be talking about previous camping experiences they'd had.

"Hey, Izuku. Tokayomi just texted me and said he would rather stay here because of the number of people. I kind of felt the need to tell him." Shoto said quietly

I sighed "I can understand that. He's more of a loner when it comes to the weekend anyways. I just hope he doesn't feel left out."

"He decided not to come it's his fault if he does. End of fucking story."bakugo piped up.

I groaned. This was going to be a long weekend if it kept up like this.

We made it to our campsite at around 6 p.m. It was time to set up and then go swim. I was excited to actually have some time to relax. The last few weeks had been a bit intense in class. Even if it was just for the weekend I hoped that it would be calm and also fun.

I started unloading my bags from the car. Momo was starting to make the tent for all of us to sleep in.

"Hey, guys how many of us are there?"

Kirishima started to count for her so she could focus. "Twelve?" I'm pretty sure there is twelve." It almost looked like he had counted himself twice but I didn't want to bring it up.

"Are you guys alright rooming two to a room?"

"Just do what you can Momo. We just appreciate not having to go out and buy a new tent." I said softly dragging my cooler over behind me.

Bakugo got out of the other car stretching and yawning. He looked like he was in a good mood.

"I'm starting the fire lame asses."

"That car was really cramped... Bakugo why did you have to take up a whole row of seats...?" Mina rubbed her head getting out behind him.

"Because fuck you that's why. I was exhausted and needed the sleep. "

He was being a bit aggressive towards her. I wondered what happened or if something happened.

"Yo Hanta! Help me get this tent assembled so we can get changed" Denki said running over to momo and handing her a bag of chips.

I noticed how fatigued she looked. I opened my cooler and grabbed an orange soda.

"Hey thank you so much. Try to take it easy and don't overdo it. That thing is huge and it's not even put together. Just sit down and relax for a while." I held the soda out to her and smiled.

"I'll try. I just want everything to go well for everyone this weekend. It would be nice for everyone to be able to have fun. Oh, thanks." She took the soda and opened it.

"Want me to grab your bags for you?" I asked trying to be helpful.

She shook her head. "There's a lot of things and no reason you should have to carry it."

"What did you bring? We are only going to be here for two days..."

She shrugged "backups." Her voice was soft. She took a sip of her soda.

Once the tent was set up the six rooms were assigned with two people each. They tried to keep the genders separate and relationships separate. This was Iida's idea. Since they thought I was with Shoto they put me with the one person they thought I'd never fuck. Kacchan.

Honestly, it didn't make sense because everyone was probably going to be hooking up anyways and alcohol was involved. I wondered to myself if Iida knew about that yet.

I laid my bags down and blew up my large air mattress before changing into my swimsuit.

I was surprised they put me with kacchan and not Iida since they knew how things had gone in the past with him. Instead, Iida ended up with Hanta. He probably wouldn't like that since Kacchan said himself hanta loves to drink.

Mina was the person who has assigned the rooms because she wanted to do something important. I'm sure she did a few of them just to have a bit of fun.

Kirishima and Denki ended up in the same room. Mina and Jiro were together and Uraraka was with Momo.

Shoto ended up having his own room which he preferred because Kirishima didn't know how to count correctly.

It wasn't a big deal though since we were just sleeping in the rooms. I offered to let him sleep in my bed with me but that was shut down by Katsuki who was quick to say: "I'd rather you not be fucking in our room." He said it in front of everyone which embarrassed me slightly.

"If Tokoyami would have come it would have been twelve so shut up!" Kirishima yelled at Kaminari while opening a bottle of Smirnoff.

"Just saying I'm pretty sure you counted yourself twice." He laughed

Bakugo was trying to get the fire started without hurting anyone but it seemed like he was going to hurt the logs feelings the way he talked to them. So many curses left his lips even though he was the one who wanted to do it.

A large explosion ignited the flames and our group gathered around placing skewered hot dogs over it.

I wasn't hungry though. It wasn't dark and I wanted to swim.

"Sho. Come swim with me." I waved him over and was met with a menacing look by katsuki.

I tried to ignore it because honestly regardless of how upset he got at me later he would get over it. We weren't dating and as much as I loved him until we were he couldn't hold me to anything. He told me himself that I couldn't say anything to anyone so that meant that he wasn't going to either.

"Okay, Zuku. Give me a second to grab some towels." He yelled to me motioning me to go on. He looked so happy just being away from the campus.

Zuku. I liked that. It was a play on my name and something he came up with. He had said it maybe once or twice before but I had just fully noticed it. It was cute. It was Just like me calling him Sho. I hoped he didn't mind but I was sure he would say something if he didn't.

Kacchan walked over with a bottle in hand and only a pair of swim shorts on.

"Wouldnt be fun without me right Deku?" He growled in a low voice.

His voice was so seductive to me. I could feel myself twitch but I couldn't be like this here.

"Hey Sero! Throw Midoriya a beer." He yelled back to the group. Suddenly Bakugo was catching a beer two inches from my face that was attached to Hanta's tape.

"Thanks, fucker!"

Kacchan opened the beer for me and shoved it into my chest forcing me to grip it. I slipped my shirt over my head trying to keep a grip on the drink as well as not spill it. Slowly I walked into the water while drinking the beer that was forced upon me. It wasn't that good but honestly, I wasn't looking for taste I was looking to get drunk. I just wanted to experience it once.

Bottles were starting to pile up on the shore with a lot of protest from Iida who was trying to clean them up. He was just glad we were away from other people so he was being a bit more relaxed about the fact we were actually drinking. He still didn't agree with it but didn't want to keep arguing. I laughed splashing todoroki in the water. Things felt weird but good.

"Zuku you're such a lightweight." He said splashing me in the face

"And your such a heavyweight... champion..." I said not really thinking straight or about my words. I swam over to him and put my head on his should then gently bit. "Yum..." this resulted in a small chuckle.

"Deku you make no fucking sense." Bakugo said through laughs. He swam over to us and started talking to Kirishima who had Jiro on his back. I gently nuzzled into Sho's neck and softly nibbled. He gasped softly.

"Hey quit it. You've lost all inhibitions and I don't think you want to do anything around all these people." He wrapped his arms around me.

"But you're so pretty Sho~" I cooed at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist he quickly lost his balance and fell forward in the water.

I swam back up coughing and smiled at Kacchan who had appeared right in front of me. My green locks were stuck to my head because of the water.

I moved my hair out of my eyes and looked around.

Mina was swimming around in a lime green bikini trying to attack Denki from behind. I honestly couldn't see how Kacchan thought she was an airhead. Though I was intoxicated I still knew what he had said a while back didn't seem quite accurate.

"Hey, Midoriya. Do you want to come to play truth or dare with us? It will be fun. Whoever refuses not to do what they are supposed to has to take a shot of hard liquor. Ochaco thinks she can get Iida to play." Mina giggled sounding about as drunk as I did while jumping onto Kaminari's back. He let out a small cough coming back above the water.

I glanced over to Ochaco who had a bottle in her hand. It surprised me that she was drinking since she honestly didn't strike me as someone to drink though it was probably the same for the others regarding me. My thoughts were jumbled a bit and I kept having the random urge to attack Kacchan with small kisses. He looked at me like I was an idiot but I wondered if he thought I was his idiot. That I knew even in the state I was in was not okay. The game sounded fun but I highly doubted Iida was going to play. He was so insistent on everyone following rules that instead of having fun he was cleaning up the campsite. Maybe that was fun for him?

"I mean I guess but only on one condition." I hicked slightly at the end of my last word.

She looked confused. "What's that?"

"Someone needs to carry me back to shore this water is making me tired and I...want a soda... and a hot dog." I hicked once more causing her to laugh. She could have been laughing at my words or how I said them honestly.

"Todoroki?" She glanced over to him giggling.

"I'm not sober enough. I will drop him I'm bad on my feet when I'm even buzzed." I glanced over to Shoto honestly he had always had good balance so it was a bit of a shock to me to hear he couldn't while tipsy. Though he did just dropped me in the water too so...

"I'll carry the nerd. I want to see if we can get him to do weird shit since he's drunk." Kacchan piped up. I watched as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. Every muscle he had glistened in the water. Even though it was getting dark I could still see him perfectly.

"Oh yay. Kacchan. I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you carry me." I held my hands out to him trying to swim closer but he just pushed me away. A bit of water went into my nose and mouth causing me to choke a little.

"You are so drunk man.."

Kirishima laughed and splashed Denki who was now carrying Mina and then turned to splash Bakugo who rolled his eyes picking me up.

"Hey, kacchan~ you're so attractive Kacchan. You're like a big piece of bubble gum Kacchan."

He looked like he was about to die from laughter. Kirishima splashed us both which in return got an aggravated glance then he turned to me remembering what I said causing the laughter to return.

"Oh my God, what the fuck does that even mean Deku?" He almost didn't get the words out because he was laughing so hard.

"It means you're tasty Kacchan~" I bit into his shoulder softly. He rolled his eyes once more.

"Someone grab a drink and a hotdog for this nerd. We can do the game in our room or out here I don't give a shit. I just need some fucking direction."

I laid my head on his chest glancing up to him. His jaw was clenched not in annoyance like usual but in focus. I wondered to myself how tipsy he was. He had fairly good balance so I assumed he probably had a good alcohol tolerance since he had drunk more than me.

"We can do it in my room. I'll relight the fire later on tonight once I've sobered up but it's going out and it's also getting dark so we can sit in my area. I'm alone anyway." Shoto shrugged grabbing a hotdog and a grape soda. "I've got his food. Let's go I want to see how this plays out."

"Why not do it outside? I know it's dark but the fire.." Denki whined "and I wanna see the stars..." he tried to keep whining.

"I'd rather not get bit up by bugs. It's not cold enough to have killed them all and it's still warm enough that with water they will probably be bad by the fire." Mina said pushing on his shoulders "now onward my steed I need to grab my shorts!"

Kirishima started laughing a bit before following them out of the water.

Momo who was now sitting by Jiro and the dying fire stood to join us. Soon everyone was either grabbing towels to wrap themselves in or dressing slightly to feel more comfortable. I cuddled up to Kacchan's chest lovingly.

"Hey Izuku. You need to cut it out. Someone is going to notice." He said quietly while we were walking alone to Sho's room. I sadly complied but soon had my arms back around him. He didn't argue anymore realizing I was too drunk to really listen. I had kept forgetting that he didn't want me to cuddle him.

When we got into the room pretty much everyone was wasted except Iida and Uraraka though she was a bit tipsy. I was glad to see that regardless of her drinking she hadn't overdone it.

We sat in a circle with a few oil lamps lighting Shoto's room. I looked at Kacchan and then at Sho. They were both so pretty. How did I get so lucky to be close with both of them?

"Who's going first?" Momo chimed in sitting down beside Hanta with a soda in hand. The circle went Iida almost directly by the door then Ochaco. Sat by ochaco was Bakugo then me Hanta and Momo, Jiro, Denki, then Kirishima. Lastly, there was Sho between Kirishima and Mina.

"I think Iida should go first." Ochaco smirked nudging me. I remembered that they were trying to get him to drink and wondered how the game was going to get him drunk.

"Why me?" He whined

"Because you're class rep of course. You've got to take the brunt of it." Denki said with a sly grin and a small chuckle.

"I guess that makes sense but know that I refuse to do anything too extreme or answer anything too embarrassing." Iida replied dragging his sentence out like usual.

"Okay, truth or dare." Momo asked a sweet smile spreading across her cheeks. She had such a nice smile.

"Truth." He replied quickly. I assumed he didn't want to do anything too crazy yet

"If you could have sex with anyone in the class who would it be?" Hanta asked raising an eyebrow then nudging Momo who's head dropped in small laughter.

He obviously looked uncomfortable.

"Remember if you don't answer you have to take a shot of hard alcohol. We told you that before asking you to play. "Kirishima chimed in

"I would rather defile my body than demean a woman in that manner." Iida refused to make eye contact and held out his hand.

"So you want the shot? Okay. It's just a question though." Hanta said pouring him a shot of whiskey with a chuckle.

"Who wants to bet its round face?" Katsuki said with a smirk glancing at Ochaco who's face flushed red.

He downed it then coughed for a moment before speaking. "Its the principle of it and I took my drink now I don't have to answer that garbage question."

"Okay, next Uraraka since you volunteered Iida and you're sitting next to him. You're up. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Are you sure? This is a no limits kind of thing. Stuff is gonna get wild." Mina said quickly and dragged on the last word.

She nodded and smiled.

"I dare you to..." Momo started in but was quickly cut off by Sero who was starting to reveal his true colors a bit under intoxication.

"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

Uraraka glanced around at all the girls. "First define kiss. Like with tongue?"

"Do what you see fit." Momo said softly her head hanging in embarrassment from Sero's interruption but they had decided if someone had a good dare or a good truth they could ask.

Uraraka got up and walked over to Momo then glanced to Mina. She softly booped Mina's nose.

"You were a really close second. But I think you're all really pretty so it was kind of hard..." she leaned over pressing her lips to Momo's for a moment then walked back to sit by Iida.

"She actually did it. Wow. Okay." He paused to chuckle then continued "Next Bakugo. Truth or dare?" Hanta picked up on the slack of Momo while she was recovering for a minute.

"Dare." He said bluntly taking a swig from a cup that already reeked of hard alcohol.

"I dare you to get completely naked." Mina piped up her face covered in a bright blush as he actually finished undressing. She let out a small squeak looking at him.

"You think this is a dare? Lame. I was practically naked anyway." He shrugged. I giggled softly looking at him my face was probably red from the amount of alcohol I had drunk.

"Midroyia. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Momo said softly a comforting smile on her face.

Which was a good decision? Neither honestly with this group of people but maybe I wouldn't remember it in the morning so fuck it. There wasn't much that was actually embarrassing at this point and if it was it didn't matter now. There were plenty of people doing weird stuff. I mean hell Kacchan is sitting naked in the middle of our group. I tried not to focus on that too much. Trying not to look at him I realized how long I had been contemplating and that I was softly mumbling to myself then snapped out of it to reply.

"Dare." I said softly doing little hiccups from the alcohol in my system.

Mina started whispering to Momo and they giggled.

"Since you and Todoroki are a thing and you're completely wasted. We dare you to give him a lap dance. You're already in your swimsuit so you can leave it on if you want." Momo said completely red-faced then elbowed Mina who seemed to have come up with the dare.

"This is completely lewd. Is this game only going to be about sex? Bakugo is literally sitting here naked!" Iida exclaimed not only in shock but also in what seemed to be second-hand embarrassment.

"Shut up four eyes, will you? It's fun. It would be more fun if you would stop worrying and drink a bit. Your lame ass can either relax and have fun or leave the group but if you don't shut the fuck up I will destroy where you are sleeping and you'll be on the ground." Bakugo pushed me slightly "Go do your fucking dare freckles so we can get on with this."

I got up and walked over to Todoroki.

"You okay with this?" I managed to slur out. He nodded.

"Can he get some music?" Shoto asked looking at Jiro who I assumed nodded in reply. Within seconds, music I could dance to started playing. All eyes were on me but my eyes were on Sho. Trying not to think about the next day I moved my hips and slowly grinded against him over the course of a minute or two. His face was flushed red but it was easy to tell he didn't mind. Soft squeals came from behind me as a danced. The song ended and I sat back down.

I looked at Kacchan who was covering his junk with his swim trunks that he had taken off. It almost looked as though he was turned on. He had bright red cheeks that no one dared to point out.

As the game proceeded I took time to eat my food and drink some alcohol I had swiped from Hanta. It came to Shoto's turn. He had chosen dare.

"Hey, Midoriya? Are you okay with him messing around with others since it's just a game?"

I shrugged "he can do what he wants. We aren't dating. I just l...like his dick in me." I hicked slightly glancing towards Sho with fuzzy eyes who was almost as red as his hair.

"Well that answers that question" Jiro said with a giggle

"Okay, Shoto I dare you to pin down Kyoka and make her moan." Momo said with a small giggle. "You do like girls too right?"

"I don't mind either. I like people. Gender doesn't matter to me."

"You need this girl." Mina whispered all too loudly over to Kyoka.

Shoto walked over to Jiro and slowly as well as softly pushing her into laying on the ground by kissing her neck and biting. It was easy to tell he was whispering to her but no one could hear what he was saying. She was softly biting her lip and gasping a bit. Soon he was on top of her with a knee between her legs and kissing her. It made me a bit jealous but not as bad as Mina with Kacchan did. Soon you could hear more soft gasps and a few moans escape her mouth. That was the end of that Sho was right back where he was before, leaving Kyoka flustered. The game had come full circle after some boobs had been shown along with more dick and some uncomfortable questions. Iida had already had another shot because our questions were too personal for him and Uraraka had to sit in his lap until the game either concluded or came full circle again. Then it was back to Kacchan. He had been pretty much chugging the vodka and was really drunk by now. Hocking as much as I had been if not more.

"Let's try to get out of our comfort zones a bit. Since it's just a game. You okay with that Bakugo? You seem like you'd be a good place to start seeing as you are very adamant about having a good time." Momo said with a smile.

"Yeah.." he hicked softly" I can take whatever the" another hic left his lips before he could finish" hell you throw at me ponytail. And before you ask. Dare."

Momo glanced over at me with a smirk that started to seem menacing "I dare you to make out with Midroyia."

"Oooh good one Momo!" Mina smacked her arm in laughter probably assuming someone would decline or it would be awkward.

"That nerd?" He hicked again obviously very drunk " come here Deku you little dork." He grabbed ahold of my arms forcefully pulling me into his lap.

"He's actually going to do it?" Kirishima laughed. "You just have to take a shot you know you don't have to do it right?"

"Shut up brick for brains. If I'm drinking it's because" he paused hicking once more "I want to drink not because I couldn't do some lame-ass dare. Fuck off."

I placed one of my hands on Kacchan's cheek and the other on his shoulder. I looked into his beautiful crimson eyes. I couldn't believe he didn't just take a shot. Was he really willing to do this in front of people? Slowly I pressed my lips against his and he pushed back forcefully. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair making me have to be as close as possible to him. Oh, he was so drunk or he would have protested at least a little to this. He softly tugged my hair causing me to gasp which he once again took advantage of to force his tongue in my mouth. It was as if the whole world was melting away. I softly sucked on his tongue hearing a softly moan escape his lips. I could feel his length hardening under me causing me to want him so bad but it was one thing that as I sobered up even a bit I realized I couldn't have. Not here at least. Our tongues had a battle for dominance and in his drunken state, he wasn't exactly losing but he definitely wasn't winning. I softly nipped his bottom lip another moan leaving him and causing his hips to buck against me. Suddenly he shoved me off without any warning. "Pretty damn good kisser for a nerd." He laughed.

He was still keeping up that facade even though he was drunk. It saddened me a bit. It was my turn and I was starting to realize everything that was happening was sexual so maybe I could go with truth I needed to just be able to answer a question and go on.

"Truth." I said responding to the reoccurring question.

"How many people have you slept with and who are they?" Jiro said softly propping herself up on her elbows from a laying position.

"C..Can I pass?" I blushed not wanting to ruin things with Kacchan which this surely would.

"Don't! We wanna know! And besides Iida keeps passing! Are you as lame as Iida?" Denki whined

"It's not like we are going to hold it against you." Momo said softly. Her onyx eyes were full of care.

"I detest that!" Iida replied with a slight hic from drinking a bit too much for his low alcohol tolerance even though it was only two shots. He didn't even realize what was going on and that this was about me more than him. It didn't bother me though.

"Shush Iida I want to hear Izuku."

"Most of them are too drunk to remember. Go ahead. You don't really need any more alcohol tonight and the other definitely doesn't." Sho said softly putting his hand on my shoulder. "If he says anything. I'll fry him." He whispered to me. That last part was about Katsuki.

"Well... Okay but this stays between our group." A sigh left my lips

"Nooo." I heard Kacchan whisper to his drink.

I couldn't tell if it was because of the conversation or that he was almost out but it was probably the first.

"I've slept with two people. B...Both guys. And um, of course, you guys already know the first one was Todoroki but some stuff happened and the second one was-"

"Hah gay." Kacchan yelled I'm guessing he was trying to cut me off.

"Bakugo let him finish!" Kirishima groaned taking off his sandal and throwing it at him.

"Nah I think we are good." He slurred trying to dodge the shoe. It didn't work he was hit directly in the head.

"Hanta. Tape his mouth. He's too drunk to fight back without killing us all."

Within a second or two, Kacchan's mouth was covered. I'd probably get beat up and he'd leave for me saying anything but I felt like if I didn't tell people would treat me badly. I couldn't handle that. I needed to go for a walk in the nearby wooded area to clear my head after. I sighed placing my hand on his leg "I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

He was clearly detesting it from under the tape that had been wrapped around his head like 3 times.

"Okay, Izuku go ahead." Uraraka said quietly enough it was almost a whisper.

"The second person... its Kacchan.." I said quietly but it felt that I was the loudest person in the room. And now to commence with the QA that I ended up starting by answering their question.

"Wait does that mean you guys are dating?"

"Wait Bakugo is gay?"

"It was definitely just because he was drunk right?"

"When would he drink on campus Denki?"

"So you're probably 100% gay then?"

"I thought he was dating Mina..."

"It's so like Izuku to get all the attractive guys."

"So that's why he was looking for him."

The voices all jumbled together and then a solitary voice, Sho.

"Don't make him feel uncomfortable about it. It's not like him and Bakugo are dating. Leave him alone. Shit just happened to happen. He really didn't want to say anything and obviously, even extremely drunk Bakugo didn't want it being known either. Let it be."

Sho didn't curse often but when he did it was almost as intimidating as when Kacchan did.

"No one is going to hold it against either of you." Momo said giving a small smile.

I needed that walk now. I couldn't focus and I was no longer having fun.

"I need a minute.." a sigh escaped my mouth as I walked out of the tent and put on my shoes. I messed up.

I had just ruined Kacchan's life by being me.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: TRIGGER ALERT: RAPE

I headed off towards the wooded area nearby. Everyone had been having so much fun it felt like it had been ruined by me. All I wanted was to have a good weekend and for things to be alright. I was starting to wish that I had kept my dirty little secret so I could keep Kacchan. Sure they would have called me lame and all sorts of names but it would have been better this way. After all, I could take the bullying. He would probably leave me if he remembered tonight, tomorrow. It's not like we were dating but I wanted him to be there with me. I wanted to be his but there was no chance of that now. He would probably deny everything anyway but this would cause problems. People calling me a loser happened every day so I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I let out a soft whimper, tears running down my face. He was so beautiful and he had told me himself he wanted to be around me but I could have caused him to want to cut me off. My brain was filled with horrible things. I felt terrible and I was sure that it showed on my face. Luckily no one was around.

The woods were quiet and it was a nice spot to clear my mind. I loved him so much so why had I been so stupid? One could even say me telling them was reckless. Maybe I should have stayed home with Tokoyami. We could have had some good and strange conversations and then at least Kacchan wouldn't hate me. In the distance, I could hear the party continuing and all the laughing. Had someone cracked a good joke? Had they all been too drunk and forgotten already? Maybe I could just take the car and drive away. No, I had drank and if I crashed someone would be angry. Plus if I got hurt my mom would be upset. I had to face this. All I wanted to do was jump off of a cliff and die though. I craved an end to the misery and pain that I was causing myself.

I sat on a tree stump and sighed. Was I overthinking things? Would Katsuki actually hate me? Probably.

"Izuku Midroyia." A female voice said from behind me

I jerked around to see a familiar blonde girl with a psycho smile. "Toga." This crazy girl?

"What do you want? Where did you come from?" I looked around trying to see if there were others.

"Oh, I just came here to gather blood. From your classmates!" She giggled maniacally shaking the large container of blood she had on her back.

How had she found us? This was a spur of the moment thing. There was no one who could have known.

I stood up and raised my fists. Still being a bit intoxicated I stumble a bit.

"Butttt I already got sommeee~ "

"Who did you take it from?" I yelled as she giggled.

"You know you're just my type. Cute and vulnerable!" The question was completely avoided and my voice was drowned out by her giggling. I had a feeling it wasn't from any of our classmates because I had been around them most of the day and the night. She took a step towards me pulling out her knife. She ran her tongue over the blade giggling.

"Stay away from me you weirdo!" I tried to take a step back but tripped and fell.

"Stop being mean to me. You're so cute. Too cute to be mean to pretty girls. You'd be even cuter with some blood on you!" she straddled me pressing herself against my length I had been thinking about Kacchan being naked so I was still hard. All I could hope was she didn't notice.

"Get off of me!" I struggled underneath her.

"Ooh, you're turned on. You must like me just as much as I like you!"

I felt like crying because I didn't want to even be near her.

"Get off of me! For one I don't know you! For two you're insane! For three I like guys!" I groaned trying to push her off of me. Using my quirk with even a little bit of alcohol in my system was almost impossible. I was also afraid of being stabbed.

"Ooh I can be a guy~" she stood and took a step back grinning. Her body became covered in a grey sludge that almost looked like clay dripping off of her. It looked familiar. Like the quirk Camie had. Did they have the same quirk...? I tried not to focus on the situation I was in but how I could escape. I tried scooting away from her not wanting to make eye contact.

I glanced up out of curiosity as she stepped closer in a body that wasn't even close to hers. The familiar eyes that called to me and the spiked almost ash-colored hair. The look on his face was close to a look I had gotten when we were intimate. My heart hurt knowing it wasn't him.

"K...Kac..chan..." I whispered

"It wasn't easy getting his blood while he was awake. We took it when he was with the league." It was Kacchan's voice too. My heart was beating fast and I was scared. Was the face of the love of my life going to kill me? If it was actually him I probably wouldn't mind. This wasn't MY Kacchan though.

Her fake Kacchan body snaked closer to me and put me directly back in the position from before. They took his blood and now she could transform into him. Should I think of her as a he while she was in his body? Probably. It was hard to though because I knew who this really was.

I thought about the grin on his face which was familiar almost like when me and Kacchan had messed around. I couldn't help thinking about that.

"P...Please don't be him."I tried to hide the blush on my face wanting to cry.

"Ooh, you don't like this body?" She pouted. "I've got so many that I could use. Maybe this one is more your style since it's obvious you like freaks." She giggled in her own voice while she was still on top of me and went through another transformation. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to get away. I needed to get away. My body started thrashing as I tried to wiggle out from under her.

"Hey quit squirming. It's not as fun if I have to chase you to get what I want." The voice had changed to a more menacing voice. I recognized the voice but couldn't put my finger on it. I had closed my eyes out of fear but they were forced back open by curiosity.

"I'm not changing again." The deep voice spoke. A man with a patchwork face. Dabi.

"I've collected all of the blood of my segment of the league of villains. So I can be any of them. I even have their powers."

I started to worry about being burnt to ash if I fought back.

"You aren't talking to me." Dabi's voice whined "but that's okay I know how this works."

His body leaned down licking and biting my neck. I winced and let out a small whimper hoping someone would come out looking for me.

"I'm going to have you screaming my name. Just watch. You'll love it." I wanted Kacchan to save me but I figured he was probably too drunk and I would end up dead before someone could help. The knife glistened in the moonlight a psychotic smile across Dabi's face as he ran it over my arms and chest causing me to cry out. I could feel the blood running down my body. The gashes were deep and I just hoped I would bleed out before he could hurt me any worse.

Dabi's body flipped mine I tried to fight back but I found it impossible. I sniffled as my open wounds were shoved into the dirt. It stung. I whimpered I felt my swim trunks being tugged down. I really hoped that I didn't remember any of this but I had sobered up and I knew that I would. Every horrifying thing that was happening would be embedded in my memory.

There was no attempted foreplay the dick was just forced inside of me. No lube whatsoever. I cried out feeling a hand wrap around my length. It hurt burning my insides. I felt like I was going to throw up I felt myself twitch in their hand.

"Stop I don't want this." I whimper feeling the pain throughout my whole body. I may have liked pain but I didn't like this. I didn't want this. Everything about this hurt. Mentally and physically I just couldn't do this.

"Of course you do." The voice whispered in my ear.

"Ka...Kacchan p..please help me..." I cried out. "Sho... p..please... anyone..." I tried to scream but my mouth was covered and the knife that was set down was back in their hand and against my neck.

I was going to die then and there and after everything that happened in the tent, I felt like I deserved it.

"Say another word and I'll slit your throat." Dabi's hand moved from my mouth.

A twig snapped behind us.

"Get off my boyfriend." A voice came from behind us.

"K...ka..ch.." I couldn't get another word out. I felt faint like I was going to pass out. Had he said, boyfriend...? Was he even there? I was hallucinating in my dying moments. Kacchan was too drunk when I left he couldn't have sobered up this fast. Could he?

Things were going dark probably from the lack of blood.

I wasn't able to hear anything except a buzzing noise.

I felt a whine leave my lips. I couldn't feel my body anymore. And everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: TRIGGER: SUICIDAL IDEATIONS

I let out a whimper of pain trying to adjust laying in my room. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was Kacchan and Toga disguised as Dabi. My whole body ached. My eyes started to water as I relived the night in my head. I had thought it was all a dying hallucination but it wasn't. She was hurting me. It made me want to die. I wanted to forget. I wished that she had killed me so I didn't have to remember.

My sight was starting to come back and I noticed all of the bandages on my body. Kacchan was asleep on the bed next to me. I glanced over thinking I heard someone and saw Sho asleep on the floor. He looked so sweet.

I checked my phone and had quite a few text messages from my mom. Above all of those, there was a message sent out that I didn't send. It read: Mrs. Midoriya I thought you would want to know that izuku got hurt on our little camping trip. I feel horrible that we let him go walking on his own but he's resting now. Katsuki is keeping a close eye on him to make sure that nothing else happens I will make sure he calls you when he wakes up but try not to ask what happened it's not something he will want to talk about to anyone for a while.he is safe now I can promise you that. I take full responsibility for this.

\- Shoto Todoroki

He sent a paragraph to my mom and didn't reply to anything she sent which was mostly things like did he have to go to the hospital? Where were the adults? And are you sure he's okay? There were at least ten messages like that from my mom.

I coughed and whimpered at the pain. Kacchan's eyes shot open. "Deku!" He jumped up and ran over to me. It almost looked like he had tears in his eyes. He did... he was crying? His hand gently touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry about last night Kacchan... you can hate me if you want..." my eyes started to water again thinking about how I had probably ruined his life. I truly believed he should have left me for dead.

"Okay moron what the hell are you talking about?" He raised his voice seeming aggravated as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"The game of truth or dare..." I said softly.

"Oh that. I don't fucking care honestly. I told them I was really horny and that I'm bisexual. I'm not exactly happy about you telling them but I couldn't care less in the long run. You were wasted." He shrugged "I was still super drunk at the time or I might have been able to steer them away from that question. you were gone for so long though when you went for your walk. I decided to come to look for you. You don't really drink so I was worried. Why the hell was Dabi there?" His face looked angrier as he finished his last sentence. It was as if someone took something that was his and defiled or destroyed it.

"That was Toga... I found out her quirk... I don't know how she found us but... I was scared. She can use the quirks of others after she drinks their blood. She can fully transform into them.."

"So you had sex with her as Dabi? Without my permission? We had an agreement Izuku. You didn't really look like you wanted any of that though." He growled. I sincerely doubted he believed it was consensual considering I was crying and asking for him to help me. Maybe I had been too quiet? Maybe he didn't hear me crying last night. If I could ever get over this then I would have to ask him.

I shook my head answering his question despite the pain I was in and started to cry again.

"That's what I thought." He sighed climbing into the bed beside me. His lips gently pressed against my forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I will fucking kill her. No one touches what's mine." I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me close to him. His heartbeat was loud in my ears or was that my own? He had said I was his. My heart fluttered in my chest like an overexcited butterfly but my mind started to wander to the night before. I remember the pain I felt. My body felt disgusting. I wanted to bathe in bleach to get the feeling of her off.

All I could do was hold onto him and cry. I hurt so much and was surprised they hadn't taken me to the hospital.

I heard the door to our room unzip.

"Hey, Midoriya is awake!" Denki said seeming excited.

"Shut the hell up and get the fuck out Derp Ass. I don't even like IcyHot being in here but he's asleep so fuck off." Kacchan hissed.

"You didn't make this or buy it. Momo did so I can be in here." Denki stuck his tongue out at him.

Kirishima walked up behind him. "Kaminari leave them be. They've had a really rough night so far but Midoriya we need to take you to the hospital soon." I sighed and nodded. I wondered if they knew now or they just thought that he was being kind to me because of what happened. Either way made sense to me.

"I don't want him walking I'll carry him to the car. Hey Half and Half. Wake the hell up and take this phone. Call his mom." Bakugo grabbed my phone and chucked it at him. I was just glad my phone didn't break. Poor Shoto had woken up to the phone hitting him in the chest. He looked irritated as he winced in pain but forced a smile seeing I was awake. Kacchan repeated himself getting a simple nod in reply.

He picked me up bridal style in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat as I laid my head on his chest. I just wanted to be close to him.

This weekend had been a bust. We were only on the second day and not even fully. It was still dark outside so I hoped that no one was still intoxicated. I needed to cry I wanted to die and honestly if it weren't for Kacchan I would probably have tried if I would have survived last night without him.

It took about 30 minutes to get the hospital. I cried out every time we went over a bump which happened often. Kacchan had his arm around me the whole ride there and refused to leave my side for any means. I wasn't awake the entire time but when I was I was in extreme pain.

The doctors were angry by the fact we hadn't come in sooner with how much blood I had lost. They scolded Kirishima and Bakugo for not bringing me in as soon as I was found telling them that my wounds were probably going to be infected. They questioned Kacchan about what he remembered from the event and he told them but only out of the room. They wanted every detail he knew and the same from me but I was still too much in shock for that. He refused to speak about it in front of me because I would start crying which hurt me more. There was no one on staff with a healing quirk like recovery girl so they were pumping me full of pain meds because of how deep my gashes were. They even had to sew a few of them shut to keep from making things worse. Recovery girl had been called but there was no telling if she would actually be able to come seeing as she was a very busy lady.

I didn't know how long it would take to recover. Mentally I knew it would be a while. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that horrifying grin. I was just glad she didn't hurt me with Kacchan's face. I wouldn't be able to look at him if she did. Every time I even thought of Dabi I retched. I almost always had a vomit bag next to me. Just not existing sounded great at this point. I had ruined the weekend for everyone though I knew they would never admit it. Momo kept telling me it wasn't my fault that all I had done was go for a walk. Sho kept eyeballing everyone who walked in the room as if someone was going to upset me. It looked like he was more aggressive than Kacchan at this point. Katsuki, on the other hand, was trying not to be his normally aggressive self. Just trying to be more comforting. It didn't really make me feel much better because it reminded me of everything that had gone wrong. I just didn't want to be here.

I was in and out for about three hours every time I awoke screaming in terror. My mom showed up soon after the last time I had woke up. She stared at me crying for a few minutes before speaking.

"My baby..." was all she could muster before hugging me trying not to hurt me.

"Mom I'm alright..." I lied trying not to let her see how much pain I was in.

"Izuku honey. You're in the hospital again. You are not okay!" She softly touched my cheek her eyes starting to water.

"Thank you both for making sure he didn't die... I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him." She tears starting to stream down her cheeks only briefly looking up at Sho and Kacchan but not meeting their eyes.

"A lot of things happened mom but seeing how I escaped with a few cuts and bruises I'll be okay..." I forced a smile not wanting to worry her more.

"Cuts more like gashes..." kacchan muttered. I glared at him grinding my teeth and he actually looked shocked that I would look like at him the wayI did. It was very called for because knowing my mom she wasn't too keen on letting me do anything as is and this just happened to be the icing on the cake.

"Things will be okay mom. It's more mental than physical. I'll get over it eventually.." I sighed trying not to think about the night before.

I was sure she would try to figure out a way to blame this on the school but I couldn't think of a way she could.I glanced at katsuki who was messing with his phone. He hadn't moved except to go to the bathroom since we arrived. I could hear his stomach rumble ever so often and tried encouraging him to go get food though I was always met with something along the lines of I'm not hungry shitface.

My mom stayed almost all night but couldn't get out of work the next day. The only reason she left was that I kept insisting she needed the rest and I would tell her when I was being discharged. Recovery girl had driven all the way out just to help me which almost shocked me a bit but because it was a love-hate relationship, It surprised literally no one else.

I was recovering well but literally, everyone started probing me for information regardless of Sho arguing against it. The police had shown up at some point while I was sleeping to get information but had been blocked at the door with Sho stating I needed time to rest and he didn't think I was mentally able to handle the probing which would cause me to relive it more than I had with the nightmares.

Bakugo had gone to get me some food that tasted better than the shit they had here. Or that's how he put it anyway. I was glad that he had gone to eat even though it was the one and only time he left my side. Kirishima and Kaminari pressured him into leaving saying it would be better for him to have time to think about what had happened and they could grab some food while they were out.

My body still ached but it felt like it was a pain caused by mental strain. No matter how many days I was in the hospital I wouldn't be able to get rid of that pain.

Recovery girl had told me that I would be in the hospital until Tuesday so they could assess what I was going through mentally. Kacchan had told her what had happened and said that he was worried. He had all right to be honestly...

The only thing that made me sad was that I would be alone for around two days. They all had classes and I couldn't make them stay.

Being alone (besides the doctors and nurses checking in on me) made me feel like garbage. Kacchan wanted to stay. Hell, he begged to stay but he was told that he could come back once classes were over. That was the only reason he left. Unfortunately, I was constantly inside my own head and it was starting to weigh in on me because I was dealing with everything alone. I couldn't stop myself from flashing back to that night of intoxicated pain. Every time I did I would start crying. Things would not be okay if this kept up and I was sure that they would. Kacchan returned with Tsu, ochaco, surprisingly a friend I had made from class 1-C Hitoshi shinso and after classes ended for the day. They all had been worried and Hitoshi tried to make civil conversation avoiding the topic of what happened. Though it seemed as though Katsuki saw him as a threat for some reason. He had climbed into the bed beside me just sitting there with his arm around me and looking out the window but gripped me tighter if shinso said something that seemed a bit too friendly. It was weird. I didn't really know how to feel about it.

It was pretty clear Ochaco and Tsu at least had an idea of what was going on though they seemed too scared to ask. I was happy with the fact that Kacchan was cuddling me. It made me feel safe. Even if it was just temporary.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, TRIGGER: SUICIDAL IDEATION

Kacchan had become almost as clingy as I was after the incident with Toga. He never wanted to admit that he wanted to be around me but always made sure to know where I was. I was almost certain it was because of pity. The only reason I believed this was because he had stopped saying much but sat there in silence avoiding everyone and everything. It was like I was an infant and he was my parent. He just had to be there. It wasn't because he wanted to be. It had been two weeks since everything had happened and I was still waking up screaming every night. People had started coming to check after the first night of screaming that I just couldn't pull myself out of. Sho and Kacchan had started taking turns sleeping in my room just so I could have someone to pull me out of it. About a week in Katsuki got in Sho's face telling him he could do a better job making sure I was safe and a whole fight erupted. A completely pointless fight at that. It was hard to feel okay after being used in that way. It was starting to affect my focus in most of my classes. Slowly but surely I could get back to normal I just needed time.

"Alright, class today we will be working in pairs. Please pick the person you work best with and follow me to the training area." Midnight said walking over to the door followed by Aizawa. Kirishima looked at Bakugo and then Kaminari. I looked over to Sho who was already paired up with Tokoyami. He shrugged and mouthed sorry. If it were groups of three I could be with Iida and Uraraka or even Shoto and Tokoyami but that wasn't happening. For some reason, everyone paired up except Kacchan. Maybe they remembered how he had acted before going back to his normal self or even just that he had been sleeping in my room and just assumed we were dating. I wished we were dating. He made me feel so safe and I knew the truth behind his words when he was being mean. I really loved him but I doubted that he felt the same way.

"Hey, fuckwad. We are partners. Don't screw this up." He had a devious grin on his face and I just loved it. He drove me insane just with that smile. I couldn't bring myself to do anything with him because I was afraid of being back in that place mentally. I wanted to though. God did I want too. I took a breath focusing on what Aizawa and Midnight were explaining.

The lesson included putting 2 heroes against a group of another two and we ended up going against Denki and Kirishima. Aizawa had explained most of the rules but there were still a few things left unsaid.

It was about knowing your opponent and their weaknesses and what to do if they didn't have one though most people did.

I started thinking about what could knock Denki out of the running. All he had to do was overuse his quirk and he would short himself out. Kirishima was a bit harder of a target but if Bakugo used his quirk right we could knock him out and he would go soft. I thought of how my brain had worded that and chuckled to myself.

"Quit muttering Deku!" Kacchan punched me in the arm. I rubbed the sore spot whimpering a bit. I dodged plenty of the concrete like punches and electric shocks trying to distract them and Kacchan made easy work of Kaminari. He was being the airhead we all knew and loved because he had overused his quirk. Even with his modifier Bakugo was too powerful for him.

I kicked multiple things into Kirishima's way but it didn't seem like he was going to go down so fast.

"Yo teach. Are we allowed to actually hit people? Like without our quirks?" Kacchan yelled. He had the look of determination on his face.

"We have recovery girl on call so as long as you don't go too overboard it's alright." Midnight yelled back

Denki was already shorted out and being well...Denki. Kacchan grabbed him by the ankles and swung him at Kirishima. Kaminari flew through the air at Kirishima. Him not wanting to see his teammate and friend hurt more than he already was(at least that's why I guessed) he turned his quirk off sending them both flying about another foot or so back. They both ended up hurt. I stood there in shock for a moment while processing everything that had just happened.

Kacchan didn't seem the least bit phased. I ran over to them in a panic as I zoned completely back in. Kaminari was completely passed out and Kirishima was bleeding from the head.

"Don't you think that was overkill?" I yelled at him trying to help Kirishima up by pulling Denki off of him.

"In a real battle, you do what it takes to win. As long as innocents don't get hurt it doesn't matter what happens to the lowlifes who decide to be villains." Katsuki barked at us.

"Are you guys okay? I'll help you get to the infirmary..." I sighed picking up Denki who looked like he would be unconscious for a while.

"Wow, Midoriya you've gotten strong." Kirishima said slightly limping beside me.

"Its all the strength training I've been doing. Especially at training camp..."

I flexed my arm a bit which resulted in a small but loud laugh from him. Carrying Kaminari on one arm while also helping Kirishima walk to Midnight and Aizawa to explain what happened I thought about how strong Katsuki had also gotten.

Once we got to the infirmary recovery girl let out an irritated sigh when she saw me. She then looked slightly relieved realizing I wasn't the one hurt. I laid Denki down on one of the beds and sat by Kirishima as he was being looked at. He didn't have a concussion luckily but if he would have been hit any harder he would have. This was an I'm going to use your weaknesses against you thing and I didn't like it. It made sense on why he would since he had recently told me that out there people will exploit a weakness in any way they can. Maybe he had done it to prove a point but also he could have just known that if they got hurt as long as he didn't kill them they should be okay with recovery girl there.

After being reassured that Denki would be okay and Kirishima wasn't mad at either if us I decided to walk back towards the training building to grab my stuff. The class was ending soon and I needed to change. Immediately as I got there midnight was dismissing class. Bakugo watched the door while I was changing as if anyone came in they would hurt me. I just felt bad that he thought I was pathetic enough to have to be guard dogged.

"I'm walking you back fuckwad." He said grabbing my arm looking annoyed at the world.

"You don't have to do that Kacchan." I whined as he gripped harder.

"Yes, I do. I am not going to chance it." He groaned pulling me along. I felt bad that he wasn't spending as much time with his actual friends because he thought I was a weakling. That's what it seemed like to me. He couldn't process I had been getting stronger. As much as I enjoyed his company he needed to go check on his friends in the infirmary since he put them there.

"Chance what? Me falling? Me missing a step and slipping downstairs? Me forgetting to brush my teeth because I'm so tired?" I paused my rambling for a second to breathe then continued "As much as I love having you around you aren't thinking about your other friends. Kirishima is your best friend and we aren't even dating. I love you but I don't want you destroying your friendship." The speed of my words almost made me jumble them together. It seemed as though he got the picture though. He let go of my arm and narrowed his crimson eyes glaring directly into mine for a second.

"Fine then loser. You know where I'm going." With that, he turned around and threw his hand up to signify he was leaving.

I walked to my room alone from there. He had gone to check up on Denki and Kirishima who I guessed were still in the infirmary. That was the only place he could have gone. I sighed glad to get a moment to myself.

After everything that had happened lately, I was frustrated in more than one way. Mentally frustrated at the fact that I wasn't being treated like the almost adult that I was. Physically frustrated at everything that had been going on. As well as sexually frustrated at Kacchan. I wanted to be close to him but...

My thoughts stopped. There was no way he wanted to be close to me in that way after everything that had happened. He probably thought I was disgusting. I felt disgusting. Although having him around meant that I got to watch him more. The way sometimes his brow furrowed when he got angry. The way he always over announced his presence. I got to pay close attention to every detail of him that I could see on a daily basis. He was beautifully imperfect and that's what made him perfect to me.

I dug out my shoebox full of toys and sighed drawing the curtains in so I would have a full amount of privacy. I couldn't really have actual sex because the thought terrified me at this point but I needed release. The thought of Kacchan and that damn sexy smile of his made me twitch and tingle. It was hard for me to be around him so much but I did appreciate it. I appreciated every little aspect of him from the way he would crinkle his nose to how he bit his bottom lip in nervousness when he thought no one was paying attention. I laid on my bed after lubing up my vibrator and turning it on. Thoughts of him filled my brain. It hurt at first seeing as I hadn't messed around in a bit but this was a good pain. A pain I wanted. I craved those forceful kisses and small bites from Kacchan. The marks from a few weeks back had faded but I didn't mind. Eventually, he would give me new ones when I was okay again. He was the only thing I could think about. I remembered how he held me close filling me with pure ecstasy. My hand wrapped around my length causing me to whimper and moan as I slowly pumped. The lube that was left on my hand made my member slick and easier to maneuver. I thought about that damn smile and how the last time we were together he called me his. Even if it was only in a sexual way I was his. I didn't mind only being intimate with him if he was only mine too. I doubted that I was the only one he was with. He was too beautiful and amazing in every way for it to just be me. I tried to push that out of my head. Rather than think about that I thought about what I craved. Someone to make me feel like I could be okay again. I wanted him to walk through the door and fix me. This wasn't nearly as good as when he touched me. Hell, I would even take Sho at this point because I wanted that physical intimacy. He had always cared about my feelings and making sure I was okay with what was going on. He always was amazing in bed, to begin with. I just wanted someone to make me feel comfortable in my body again like what I said mattered and that I wasn't as worthless as I felt. I didn't know if sex was the only way for that but it felt like it. What broke me could potentially fix me if done correctly. As scared as I was I needed it. I needed him. I needed Kacchan... my mind filled with thoughts of him once more. Small fantasies that I wanted to act out with him. I felt my length twitch as my toy moved inside of me.

"K...Kacchan..." I softly moaned almost forgetting where I was in ecstasy. The toy that was inside of me was nowhere near as good as he was but I would have to make due. My bottom lip slipping into my mouth between my teeth in pleasure. I couldn't dare ask him to do anything with me after what happened. I had come so close to bleaching my skin to get the feeling of that night off of me. I didn't want to make him feel gross about me. I knew that he thought I was gross after all of that.

"K..Ka...Kacchan.." I whimpered my legs thrashing slightly at my sides as the toy vibrated in me.

Suddenly my door opened and there he was staring right at me. No knock nothing.

Awkwardly he walked in and closed the door behind him not taking his eyes off of me. He made sure that he locked the door and glared at me.

"So you pushed me off on Kirishima to come fuck yourself while thinking of me? Are you that much of a slut Deku?"

I let go of myself not able to take the toy out. I pushed my knees together so he hopefully couldn't see it anymore. My face was flushing red

My mind space wasn't as I'd like it to be because I was just that turned on. All I could do was softly whimper while staring at him. I felt my length start to twitch against my stomach. I wanted him so bad. I needed him. I was willing to beg him it was that bad but I didn't. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a slut.

I tried to hide my face by grabbing my pillow and shoving it into it.

He took a few steps towards me slowly peeling off layers as he did. First, he kicked his shoes off then his shirt and finally, he was starting to unbuckle his jeans. I peeked around the edge of the pillow with a blush causing me to look like a freckled tomato.

He sat on the bed beside me and tugged the pillow away.

"So what's the fucking deal Izuku?"

My heart pounded harder in my chest as my name left his lips. I couldn't respond. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"Hey, earth to Deku." He shouted waving his hands in front of my face.

I tried to ignore the toy inside of me.

"I.." his lips moved close to my ear.

"You what? Is the thought of me better than the actual me?" He growled

I let out a whimper my length twitching slightly while hearing his words.

"Answer me." He demanded

"I just feel disgusting... I didn't t..think you'd want to touch me...I don't even really like...t..touching me." I sighed after the words left my mouth. Everything I had said was true though. She had ruined me for everyone including myself.

My wrists were gripped and I was suddenly pinned to the bed.

"Did I ever once call you disgusting?" He snarled throwing his leg over me and straddling me. I could feel him pressing against me and it made me quiver.

"Since you aren't going to answer I will answer for you. No, I didn't. So don't think things like that. And don't put words in my fucking mouth."

His lips moved back to my neck forcefully nipping and biting causing me to gasp. My train of thought had completely changed. He didn't care what she had done to me. Either he just didn't want to lose his toy or he genuinely didn't get grossed out by what she had done.

His tongue ran from my collarbone to behind my ear. I let out a small whimper the toy wiggling inside of me. I could feel the bulge pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers.

"P...Please..." I mewled my eyes closing in a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

"Please what?" He growled lowly in my ear.

I couldn't think of the right words.

"U..Use me..." I mumbled softly. It was the only word that came to mind. If anyone was going to do that I wanted it to be him.

A small chuckle slipped through his lips.

"Is that what you want?" He licked his bottom lip.

My breathing hicked as he spoke. I forced my lips against his. I pulled his lip out between my teeth. He let out a small moan.

"I'm taking that as a yes. I want to hear it out of your mouth." His hands slipped between my legs gently pushing on the vibrator. I squirmed underneath him. "Tell me." He groaned.

"I...I want you to use me...I...I'm your toy..."

I blushed hearing the words coming out of my mouth but it was as though I was acting without thinking. Katsuki just did that to me.

"You're more than just a toy to me. I hope you know that." His spare hand caressed my cheek as he continued to wiggle the toy slightly. I could feel my heart in my throat. The softer side of Kacchan was so kind "but for now I will play with you like one." The other males' lips curled into that devious sharp-toothed smile that I loved so much.

He retracted both of his hands back to himself moving one finger to his bottom lip in thought.

"Tell me what you like. I know your an exhibitionist. At least a little. Half and half proved that." He rolled his eyes then glanced back down. "And you obviously like your toys but what are your kinks."

I shrugged resulting in an annoyed glare from him.

"Don't give me that I don't know shit. I fucking know better. No one has handcuffs and sex toys and doesn't know what they like."

'I...I haven't really thought about it. I know small things but.."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We are going to settle this here and now. You are going to do this test and before you say anything else yes with the toy in you because I need to know what you're into."

His phone slid into my hands still warm. He glanced at it. The words on the screen read let's test the kink out of you! My face flushed red and I could feel it becoming hotter.

"A..are you sure?"

He nodded a small chuckle escaping the depths of his throat.

"P..please let me take the toy out..." I whimpered.

"Fine but I'm not cleaning it. " he scooted off of me and I slowly pulled the liquid covered dildo out. I sat there scrolling through questions. It looked as though Bakugo had already filled in the age and sexual orientation part of it as well as the length needed to be tested. There were so many questions. A whine escaped my lips as he pulled me onto his lap. His hands ran over my thighs harshly gripping ever so often. I could feel them getting higher and higher till he eventually just spread my legs. His fingers danced around the edge of my entrance for a moment or two before gently pushing in and filling the void the toy had left. I tried to focus on the quiz at hand but it was so hard. Some of the things were completely in the red like wanting to be considered superior in the bedroom. Other things were spot on like being sexually tortured. That one caused Kacchan to let a slight chuckle escape his lips. I wiggled around on his lap trying to focus on the test he had wanted me to take but that just caused him to pump his fingers faster making me gasp softly. I like pain being inflicted during sex/BDSM and seeing the results afterwards. I glanced up at Bakugo who didn't seem to be paying attention to the test only my squirms. I clicked all the way on the green side starting to realize what that would entail. I like my partner(s) to be completely in charge in the bedroom, ordering me around. Once again there was a 100% green. I let out a whimper noticing he was glancing at the phone.

"Oh really?" A low growl escaped from his throat.

A few more questioned passed and my scores came up. I showed the results to him causing his lips to get close to my ear.

"Should have known. Sub, slave, masochist, and even pet. Ooh, look at that your a slight degradee" his lips pulled away and he continued " it's not high it's more than 40% though." He was biting his lip looking down at me "exhibitionist and voyeur are as well as boy/girl. What makes me laugh is that everything that is 100% is things that would be for a submissive. At least in my thoughts. Oh, I knew this one." He paused for a second getting close to my ear again placing a finger from his spare hand by one of the results "rope bunny. Suspected that because of the handcuffs. Though I'll be investing in some actual rope."

His teeth ran across my neck "and this one too. Brat. Yeah. That was a total no brainer."

I whimpered trying not to moan louder than I already was as he bit into my sweet spot and pushed in his fingers further.

"H..How is it fair...?" I whined

"How's what fair Izuku?" His fingers that were pumping inside of me sped up a bit.

"T..that you get to see my results but I can't see yours."

"I didn't say you couldn't now did I?" He scrolled through his screenshots with his free hand and slipped the phone back into my hands."

"There now quit bitching." I glanced over the list. Exhibitionist and Voyeur were around 96%. Rigger was at 100% and Master/Mistress was as well. I wiggled back against his fingers trying to contain moans as I continued to read. Brat tamer 88% while Daddy/Mommy was at 94%. His spare hand snaked around and slowly pumped around my length.

"H...hey I'm trying to focus."

"And I'm trying to tease you so fuck off."

I whimpered once more and started reading again. Sadist and owner were also at 100% as well as dominant. Degrader coming in around 70%. I was really jumping around with my reading because I kept clicking on things accidentally with all the squirming I was doing. Primal(hunter) was at 72%.

"W..What's this mean K...Kacchan...?" I showed it to him in confusion.

"Its basically just very animalistic sex..." he placed a soft kiss on my cheek causing my heart to beat faster.

"W...was that on mine?"

He chuckled and it looked as though he was thinking about it. "I'm pretty sure you had prey on there but I don't know." He took the phone out of my hand pulling both of his hands away and sucking on the fingers that had just been inside of me.

"Now that I know I can adjust accordingly. Not that I really have to because our things correlate well. Knees now." He demanded I complied quietly "I want you to blow me."

I sat there for a second with the thought of me just blowing air on him. I took his length out and did just that with a giggle. He let out an annoyed groan.

"Listen here you brat. I know you know what I meant and if you do well enough I'll fuck you till you can't walk. No more of that bullshit though. Got it?" His words were so demanding and it caused a coil in my stomach. I didn't just want to comply I felt I needed to. I took his member in my hand slowly pumping and licked the slit that had already started forming precum. I hadn't answered him so I started to feel like I should after a moment I repeated a line that I had used before "Yes sir." It seemed to fit so much more now. I even knew why he liked it so much before. His hand gently patted my head "good boy." His voice was much softer than before. I softly rubbed my head against his hand continuing to suck.

Soft moans left his parted lips as I bobbed my head on his large length.

"Now Izuku." My name sounded like velvet coming off his lips. "As much as I want to cum on your pretty face I would rather bury your face in this bed and my cock inside of you."

He hadn't said to stop so I continued sucking and licking his length causing his hips to buck as they always did but this was a tad harder than usual. I gagged softly and pulled his length out coming off with a small pop.

"Why didn't you stop before?" He raised an eyebrow holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood slowly glancing down at a small puddle of precum that had dripped off of me.

"Were you just enjoying yourself too much?" I shook my head.

"Y...you didn't say to stop yet... "

"But what I said meant it." He gripped my length softly and ran his finger over the slightly wet slit. "And if you don't obey me next time you'll be getting teased for hours."

I let out a small whine as he let go and pushed me onto the bed.

"So it said pet. Which one do you think you might be?"

I shrugged and thought about it. "I.. I have caught myself purring before...I..also rub my head a..against things.." I softly moaned as his length pressed against my entrance teasingly.

"So maybe a kitten?" I let a whimper escape my bruised lips as he gently pushed in his head.

Slowly my head nodded.

"A kitten has to have a tail. I might just have to get you one." He chuckled to what I assumed to be a joke. I pushed back against him letting small curses escape as he filled my void. This is what I had been craving. His hands were on my hips pounding into me. I felt right.

His fingers entangled in my hair pulling tightly and harshly. I moaned trying to muffle myself with a pillow.

"K..Ka...Kacchan." his name left my mouth so easy and it seemed to be driving him wild.

"Izuku." He moaned softly "s..say my real name. I need to hear it." He grabbed my hips violently pounding and thrusting. It almost seemed sloppy. I felt myself getting close to climax and I knew I needed it.

"P...Please... Katsuki... m..make me cum... I need it so bad... I n..need you so bad. F..fill me p..please.." I pleaded

"F..fuck... y..you've really got this dirty talking thing down don't you..?" He groaned his nails digging into my hips as they had before. I could feel him throbbing inside and it was euphoric. I needed the release. I began rubbing my length against the bed as he pummeled me into in. Soft moans leaving my mouth but mostly his name. The friction felt nice and against my member. The twitching inside of me started to become violent and I knew he was getting close.

"Izuku.." he moaned softly "your mine. You belong to me. Got it?" He groaned and I could feel his teeth sink into my shoulder biting harshly. I couldn't stand it anymore. My body released causing most of my muscles to spasm and thrash under him. My walls clenching around him I could hear the lustrous moans leaving his mouth. Pulling me as close as he possibly could he began to fill me. I could feel every ounce of him that was being poured into me. The warmth was overflowing this is what I had wanted. Someone to want me but not only in a sexual way. I wanted to be his.


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT, TRIGGER:SUICIDAL IDEATION,PTSD

I lay there in his arms whimpering after what we had just done. My eyes starting to fill with sleep I let out a loud yawn. My head rested on his chest with my eyes closed. I had started becoming incredibly depressed. overwhelmed with almost a sense of grief. Kacchan's fingers ran through my hair gently catching on small knots in my curls. The sadness seemed to be filling my whole body making my heart hurt. I sniffled softly rubbing my head against his chest a few tears forcing their way out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He tilted my head up making me look into his eyes. They were soft and such a beautiful shade of red.

I shrugged trying not to make him feel bad.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He hissed softly.

He wasn't going to let me avoid telling him.

"I... I just feel really sad. I don't know why..." I quietly whimpered out

"Oh, babe..." he whispered quietly "that's called a sub drop. It happens quite a bit. It has to do with the chemicals in your brain." His fingers continued to gently move through my hair

"I..It's never happened before..." I whimpered listening to the sound of his heart.

"It doesn't always happen Deku. Things were a bit intense for a bit and that could have contributed a bit."

I laid there for a while thinking about what he had said. It made a lot of sense.

"What helps it go away?" I said tilting my head up my eyes meeting his crimson ones.

"Lots of cuddles. Love and kisses." He softly chuckled pushing his nose against mine. A small smile crept over my face glad that if I had to go through this sadness at least I was with him. Kacchan made me so happy and I loved being near him. He also knew a lot about stuff like this and I couldn't help but wonder how he learned about all of it.

"What's on your mind?" He asked caressing my cheek.

"Where'd you learn about all of this stuff?" I whispered my eyes fluttering back open.

"The last person I messed was into some weird stuff. Made me take the test. We only did things a few times but every time she would go into sub drop. I researched things she liked and ended up being into some of them as well." he slightly shrugged "I don't know if I would even really call it dating. We fucked a lot now that I think about it."

"You just contradicted yourself Kacchan.."

"So fucking what?" he barked causing me to wince up

"I didn't realize how much we had, had sex until I thought about it..." he paused "Sorry I shouldn't be yelling when you're in this state." He cooed rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"It's okay..." I whispered softly looking up to him with heavy eyes.

"Please rest Izuku. You haven't had a decent nights sleep in a while. I'm here it's okay." He cooed softly again.

It was so nice seeing this side of him. I wondered who the other person was but didn't want to pry yet. If he wanted me to know he would tell me.

My heavy eyes closed causing me to drift to sleep in his arms almost instantly.

There was a heavy pit in my stomach. I hurt everywhere and there wasn't a place that I wasn't aching. My arms drenched in blood. Screams left my mouth. I was reliving that night except there was no one there to save me. I was alone with her. Those lewd things I'm sure she was thinking spewed from her mouth. Why was this happening? I screamed for help over and over. It wasn't coming. The pain was overwhelming. I wanted it to end. I started begging "please just kill me.."

I awoke but I couldn't open my eyes. Screaming and retching from the nightmare. No matter how much I showered she would never go away. I couldn't stop crying. I curled up in a ball my chest full of heat and heavy. It was so hard to breathe.

"Hey... hey... calm down Izuku..." I felt a hand rubbing my back. My breath hicked as I started to realize where I was.

"I wish I would have died there..." I whimpered softly

"How am I suppose to beat you as the number one hero if you arent here huh?" Katsuki pulled me into his lap like I had been earlier that day.

"I.."

"I don't want to fucking hear those words out of your mouth ever again. Got it? I care too fucking much about you to lose you."

His lips crashed into mine almost sending me into shock. He had kissed me after I got sick. That was surprising and truly showed me how much he cared.He was being so much more gentle than when we had first got into this situation.

There was a knock at the door. Bakugo threw my blanket over me.

"Pull that completely over you." He walked over to the door only in his boxers.

It was Kirishima.

"Shitty hair what do you want?" Kacchan's eyes narrowed.

"I heard screaming and crying. Me and Mina were in the common area. Figured Midoriya was having another nightmare. He was really loud. Seeing that you're only in your boxers though..." a chuckle escaped Kirishima's lips.

"I sleep in my boxers you freak. He was having a nightmare. There's literally puke in the floor. It was a bad one."

"Sure." Kirishima cooed.

"I want to die..." I softly whispered starting to zone out.

"Oh, shit..."

Since everything had happened I started to disassociate a lot. I didn't really feel like me and it took a lot to stay in control.

"Deku..." kacchan whispered softly then gently touched my face trying to get me to come out of the disassociation. He then invited in Kirishima and sat on the bed beside me. While Kirishima wasn't paying attention he made me put night pants on so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"So Midoriya." Eijiro said with a slight forced smile. "How have you been holding up? You know besides the nightmares?"

"It's been hard but my wounds are all mental now.." I gently rubbed my arm trying not to think too hard about it though the scars were very visible.

"How do you think he's holding up? I literally just had to clean up fucking vomit because he's so out of it!"

"S...sorry..." I muttered softly.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing? You have no reason." Kacchan barked at me.

"Hey Bakugo calm down. He's on edge enough..." he said quietly while putting his hand on Kacchan's leg.

"I'm just worried okay. Cant, I be fucking worried?" The words came out almost like a hiss.

I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him "thank you..."

"Midoriya why are you thanking him he's not exactly helping. He's pretty much just yelling."

I nuzzled into his chest softly not really caring much about Eijiro seeing.

Kacchan's hand gently tangled its self into my green locks.

"What's going on between you two?" He raised his eyebrow sitting down on my beanbag chair.

"I'm just helping him calm down after a night terror. What's so bad about that?"

"Bakugo. I've gotta be real with you for a second."

"What the fuck do you mean?" He snapped.

"You've been around him a lot lately. We know that you guys slept together once. We aren't going to judge you if you're dating." He rolled his eyes

"Why the fuck would you think something like that shitty hair?" Katsuki's eyes narrowed at him.

"You aren't going to give me a straight answer Mr. Angry pants. Izuku." He paused smacking his hands on his legs making me jump slightly "Are you guys dating or what?"

I put my finger to my bottom lip in thought. It wasn't exactly official but he had called me his a few times. He was always really nice to me and we had been intimate. This wasn't even to mention that I had told him that I was in love with him more than once if I was remembering right. No one had asked though so it could or could not be.

"Earth to nerd." Kacchan said trying to get my attention.

I had been mumbling the whole time. That was probably bad considering the only two people who had actual details of what going on were Mina and Sho.

"Well? Are you going to avoid the question too?" He said with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"No..." I quietly mumbled

"Then are you guys dating?" Eijiro whined pressing to know. I shrugged in response.

"What how can you not know?"

Katsuki laughed quietly "it's like Todoroki all over again for you isn't it?"

I let out a small sigh "You told me not to say anything about was going on... Do I have your permission? I don't want you to hate me Kacchan..."

"Do what you want Deku. I already told you that. I can't control what you're going to do."

"O...Okay" I whimpered turning to Kirishima who looked really confused but also slightly intrigued "We aren't exactly dating. A lot of things happened after I messed around with Shoto. I guess the only word to describe what happened would be jealousy." I looked over to Kacchan who looked a bit irritated. "We messed around a bit but he hasn't really asked me out... I'm starting to think that he doesn't really want a relationship but wants the aspects of them in privacy."

"Ooohhh." Kirishima put his hands together and smiled "you've been getting Biz-Zayy Bakugo." he chuckled

"Shut up brick for brains." Katsuki placed two of his fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration "and Deku I didn't say I didn't want a relationship I just don't know exactly what I want."

"Soo. Izuku. Is he any good?" My face flushed red at his words.

"W...What...?" My heart beat so loud I figured everyone could hear it. I looked over to Katsuki who had a smirk on his face. I couldn't tell if he just wanted to know what I was going to say or the face was because he was annoyed at Kirishima.

"Well, it's just he brags all the time about how good he is in bed." He paused to rub the back of his neck for a second "I was just wondering. If you decide to I want all the detes." Kirishima stretched and let out a loud yawn. Katsuki's lips got really close to my ear especially since someone he knew was in here.

"I already told you to say what you want Deku. You're an exhibitionist arent you?" He whispered softly his hot breath making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

My breath shook and a tremble went down my spine.

"O...only when it comes to actual sex stuff... Kacchan I've got anxiety." I whined a bit too which caused a weird look to be shot at Katsuki from Eijiro.

"What are you guys whispering about? Don't leave me in the dark here. But if you guys are about to fuck then I'm out." He sat forward slightly.

I sighed. Everyone already knew that we had sex and he didn't mind Kirishima knowing.

"Come here, nerd." Suddenly Kacchan was pulling me into his lap. His bare chest pressed against my back.

I laid my head back sighing once more. "He doesn't care if I say anything. He's made that very clear."

There was a loud snort. Katsuki was laughing behind me. I didn't know why.

"So spill it then." Kirishima looked a bit too excited.

"H..He's really good in bed." I paused trying to figure out how to word things. It probably didn't matter what I said at this point. Things would be awkward anyway. "I'm sure you figured he would be a complete dom with how much of an asshole he is though" I small giggle left my lips.

"Shut it brat." His voice was low and husky in my ear. A twitch sent through my whole body.

Kirishima laughed "Seems true enough. You kinky bakugo~" he cooed and winked at him.

"What about it fuckhead?" He hissed holding me close.

"Your responses are so angry. Stop being a butt I'm just teasing." Kirishima crossed his arms. "I'm allowed to tease. You're my friend. Though you should probably figure out what you're doing relationship-wise with Izuku. He's fragile mentally right now and a relationship might help support him."

"We have a relationship we just aren't dating." Katsuki said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" He laughed softly obviously still teasing.

"Its sort of becoming a slight BDSM thing but we are fuck buddies. Friends."

My heart sank a bit.

"That doesn't seem like the only thing Izuku wants though."

"You think. I don't know that? I just don't want him to get hurt you know?"

"Then protect him." Kirishima stood up "You don't really have to cling to protect him but if you only actually show him you care when you are having sex with him or when he's hurt that will make him feel used. Take him on a date man." He started walking over to the door and turned back to us. "If you ever need a person for a three-way or hell even a four-way I got you. Since you know, izuku is gay."

A small whine left my mouth. Did he really just say that.

"What the hell brick head?" Kacchan seemed just as shocked as me.

Kirishima blew a kiss at us and shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck man...?" Kacchan whispered under his breath.

So many things had been said and I didn't know what to think. Not only the last thing he had said but also the thing about the date. Would he actually do it or was this just false hope?


	16. Chapter 16

I let out a loud groan retching in my dorms' toilet. It felt like I was getting the flu or something of the sort. It was hard to move and last nights dinner tasted disgusting coming back up. Katsuki was asleep on my bed. There was no show of a date in the workings but anything could happen. I wiped my mouth and slowly trudged back to bed. My stomach ached. A small whimper escaped my mouth as I hit my alarm not wanting to go to class. I had spent a good thirty minutes dry heaving over the toilet. With going to bed at 2 and my alarm at 7 there wasn't much sleeping to be had.

I pulled the blankets over me whining softly.

"Deku you need to get up or you're going to be late." A groggy voice mumbled next to me.

I could only groan and whine holding my stomach.

"Deku get up." His voice sounded much more awake as he softly nudged me over. I gripped my blankets hard making sure that he couldn't pull them away. I was so cold.

He shoved me off the bed and the blankets came down with me.

"Kacchan you're so mean..." I whined.

"I'm not letting you be late for class." He got up and flipped on the light. I let out a small moan of annoyance and curled up in my floor with the blanket.

"Are you really this stubborn Deku?" His voice filled with attitude as he pulled the blanket off of me.

"Oh damn... Izuku you do not look like you feel good." He put the back of his hand to my forehead. My eyes heavy with sleep or better yet the lack of it and the light was hurting them as is.

"You're burning up..." he sighed. "Can't be helped. You're staying home. If I didn't have so many missed days I would stay with you. I think Aizawa would kill me if I missed though. " he glanced at the time on my alarm clock. It had only been about two or three minutes since it had gone off. "I've got about an hour to just lay here and try to help you feel better."

I slowly climbed back into the bed small whines escaping my lips. I felt like I might hurl again. What would come up? Who knows. It didn't feel like I had anything left in my stomach.

Even though my eyes hurt from the light I wanted to watch Kacchan get ready for classes. He had kept his uniform and his hero costume in my closet to make sure he didn't have to run back and forth between rooms. I watched as he finished putting his uniform on and attempted to tie his tie. It seemed like he was in a rush even though he had around an hour. I thought back to his words. He wanted to lay with me for a while so I could feel better. His hand ran a brush through his Champaign colored hair swiftly before spraying it down with a bit of hair spray as he did every morning. I softly chuckled at how precise he was about his hair.

Katsuki jumped onto the bed and popped his face up on his hand. To me, he looked like a supermodel. That was a day to day thing though. I could see his crimson eyes clearly. They had small speckles that looked a darker shade than the rest of his iris. His eyes were so beautiful.

"You better stay here and get some rest today." He pulled me close to him

"I will... it hurts to move... and I feel like I'm going to puke."

His hands slowly ran through my green locks before getting up.

"What are you doing Kacchan?" I said softly while he walked into the bathroom. He came out with a trash bag and a wash rag that was wet.

"Nursing you back to health before I go. I can't have you sick on me forever." He smiled softly

"I'm going to miss you today Kacchan.." I whined softly. The truth was I was afraid to go to sleep without him because of how bad I had felt mentally. It worried me that now of all times I would get sick. Maybe it was the lack of sleep affecting my immune system. If it wasn't it was just bad timing.

"I know but you need to rest. You were stirring all night" he rustled my locks in his hand then placed the cool washcloth over my eyes. "This should help the fever and there's a bag by your head if you need it. Don't try to get up unless you have to." His voice was soothing to me. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as normal. It was probably because I'm sick. I needed to know though. Even though he liked me this was so unlike him. There was little to no cursing and he was getting things for me.

"K...Kacchan..." I groaned softly lifting up my wash rag to look at the Male laying beside me.

"Fucking put that thing down. You have a fever." He hissed

"Please just let me talk." I paused for a second and took a deep breath "Why are you not acting like yourself?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped my throat. "You're normally so mean... lately it's been less but still there and today... well you're being nice. I don't understand."

He groaned "Deku are you a fucking moron? You're fucking sick. I just want to take care of you."

He was about an inch from my face "Why do you want me to be mean to you?" He practically yelled it

I winced up a bit. "I guess I've just gotten used to you calling me names and being mean... lately as much as I love how kind you've been I just don't know how to feel." I rolled over onto my other side avoiding his gaze. "I don't want you to be mean I just have trouble processing that you aren't doing anything wrong by being nice."

His arms snaked around my waist pulling me close.

"We need to change how your brain associates me with being mean."

"Then maybe don't be mean to me around others?" I sighed softly as his fingers laced between mine

"I'll work on it but I can't make any promises just yet."

I glanced at the clock. 7:30. We had been lying there for 30 minutes.

"Kacchan... can I ask you a question?" I needed to find out exactly how he felt. If this was going anywhere or I was hoping things were going to flourish between us for nothing.

"Deku that is a question." A small chuckle caused his chest to shake.

"That's not what I meant." My bottom lip puckered out in a pout.

"I know. I'm just teasing. Don't be such a crybaby."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was propped up on his elbow looking at me. "You know I'm going to have to leave soon right nerd? So ask your damn question before I have to go."

"Do you love me...?" I mumbled softly.

"Deku you need to fucking speak up. How do expect me to hear you when you're mumbling?" His arm retracted back to his body and he pushed himself up.

"W..where are you going?"

He groaned "I have class remember? I don't want to have to run."

I sighed watching him put his shoes on. There wasn't going to be another chance to where he would have all day to figure it out. He could either tell me no, yes or even I'm not sure. This could go three ways and I worried about the possibility of getting a no in response.

"Do you love me...?" I said with a sigh after a moment. Unsure of how he was going to respond I tried to avoid his eyes.

"What kind of question is that Deku? Why the hell are you asking me something like that right before I have to fucking leave?" He yelled

I hugged onto my pillow sadly. That wasn't the response that I was hoping for not even close. My eyes wouldn't meet his. My body was full of shame for even asking. There were a few annoyed grunts and then the door slammed.

Had I messed up again by asking about his feelings? A small whimper escaped my lips my eyes welling up with tears.

Today had started out like garbage and it just felt like it was getting worse.

POV switch for reference*

The door slammed behind me as I trudged to the classroom. I had about 15 minutes to get there so I could sit and relax. How was I suppose to relax when Deku just asked that fucking question? Do I love him? Honestly, I don't know. That's not what he wants to hear. I groaned punching the brick wall I was walking by.

"Hey, Bakugo!" A voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Eijiro Kirishima running up.

"Hey, brick for brains." I dug my hands into my pockets. My whole body was tense from frustration.

"You're running later than usual. What's up, man?"

He was smiling that annoyingly toothy smile "Deku is puking his ass off. I thought he was going to die on me."

"Oh man. I'm surprised you arent skipping to take care of him. " he looked worried

"That dork can take care of himself. I got him a puke bowl and told him to stay in bed."

Kirishima laughed "have you decided on whether you're going to date him?"

I shrugged as it was a question that was way too personal for me to tell shitty hair. He was a blabbermouth. Honestly, Deku had said way too much to him already. I know that I had enabled him but he still said a bit too much.

"Tell me Kacchan." He mocked Deku's nickname for me. "Don't call me that." I growled at him. Only Izuku could call me that.

"So you guys aren't dating then right?" He lifted his eyebrow at me

I groaned "don't you fucking pay attention?"

Kirishima chuckled walking in a different direction from the classroom. He motioned me to follow him. I rolled my eyes checking my phone for the time. 7:45. If I followed I might be late but I was strangely curious. It seemed my feet were moving without a second thought. We came to a dead end.

"Think he would mind?"

"What the hell are you talking about fuckwad?"

He chuckled softly "I wouldn't have asked you the other night if I didn't like you. "

Wait what was he saying? Did he want to fuck me before class? That wasn't happening. Maybe I was overthinking this.

"What are you talking about you, absolute idiot?"

My back was pushed against the wall his lips crashing into mine. What was I supposed to do? This wasn't right? I couldn't do this but his lips were so soft and forceful. I could feel myself twitch having someone pinning me.

"Eijiro. No..." I mumbled trying to pull away.

"I didn't know you were into guys. I have no chance with Momo..." he looked into my eyes. His bright red eyes were almost as beautiful as Izuku's green ones.

"I..." my face was flushing hot red as I felt his lips press against mine again. Izuku would hate me for this but it was like I couldn't move. I felt his hands fumbling around the button of my pants.

Ever so often he'd run into my length making me twitch slightly.

"I like you so much Katsuki.." he whispered softly in my ear laying his head on my shoulder. His voice reminded me of someone. I couldn't do this. As much as my body wanted me to I couldn't. Immediately I pushed him away.

"If you fucking liked me then respect me saying no! If you wanted to fuck me you ask Izuku not me because it's up to him!" I barked just inches from his face

The look on Eijiro's face was of pure shock.

"Then you probably should date him." His voice quivered slightly with sadness. He quickly recovered stretching and pretending like nothing happened. The only sign was a large blush across his cheeks.

"We should get to class. I don't want to be late." He said with a small squeal

I groaned and followed him. I was slightly turned on and as much as I couldn't do it I wanted to do exactly what I declined.

Classes were a bore today. Present Mic kept telling me I didn't know how to use commas or proper grammar. Midnight's lecture drug on and the only thing that really lightened it up was the perv grape talking about her ass when she wasn't paying attention resulting in round face levitating a book over his head and dropping it on him. She got in trouble but it seemed like Midnight just really wasn't fond of Mineta. Lunch was awkward since I sat with Brick for Brains out of habit. I tried not to talk to him too much so he would know I wasn't happy about this morning. A few times my brain slipped into a very sexual state of mind. All I could hope was that Deku felt better. Even though we weren't dating it felt wrong to sleep with anyone else without him knowing. With how I left things this morning the nerd was probably bawling his eyes out and that made my chest ache.

Hero training was about to start and I needed to focus. Of all people to go up against and I got the one person that could read anyone's emotions. Fucking round face.

"Hey, Bakugo are you alright? You look a bit uncomfortable."

She said it almost immediately "Yeah I'm fucking fine. Don't pry in my fucking business."

She levitated a few rocks over my head that she had just touched. They crashed around me. I only narrowly avoided them sending a few explosions out of my hands. I had built up well enough sweat today with all the stress I was under. One of them hit sending her flying backward. She was hurt but still managed to get up.

"Your aim is off today. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked only barely avoiding the balls of fire I had sent her way.

Why did she fucking care? This made no sense! Couldn't everyone just stay out of my fucking business?

"Fuck off round face. I'm fine." I growled hitting her directly with a large explosion.

I let out an annoyed sigh walking towards Eraserhead.

"I took my opponent down. I'm leaving."

"Bakugo. Are you sure you don't want to get more training in?" He said in reply. His voice heavy with exhaustion.

"I want to go home. I'm bored with this." I groaned

"I'll see you tomorrow then I suppose Mr. Bakugo." Midnight said with a small wave of the tips if her fingers.

I needed to get back and explain what had happened to Izuku. He was asleep when I opened the door. His puke bag was full of vomit and he was hugging his pillow close. It looked like his closed eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying all day. My heart hurt. I needed to think of an answer to his question. The door closed quietly behind me. I couldn't chance waking him up. Kicking my shoes off I walked over and sat in the beanbag chair beside his bed.

Did I love him? That I still wasn't sure about. I wanted to just be able to tell him yes without being unsure. Deku hugged the pillow closer in his sleep softly whimpering. Was he having a nightmare? Probably. Toga really had taken a toll on him mentally. The nightmares were getting less common. It had slowed down to once a night unless he was stressed.

"K...Kac..chan..h..help.." he murmured softly in his sleep.

It was definitely a nightmare. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything would be okay but I couldn't. If I did then he may want an answer.

I thought back to earlier that day. Kirishima pushing me up against a wall and trying so hard to get me to do anything with him. The lustful look in his eyes was intense. As much as I wanted to give in to my urges and pin him to the wall making him feel amazing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Izuku like that and even just knowing about the kiss he would hurt. Maybe I did love him but he might hate me for this. I didn't like the thought of that. It made me angry. Everything I had worked towards to make myself a better person for him and figure out if this was something we both wanted or better yet needed was being sabotaged.

My fists clenched and so did my jaw. I couldn't hide this from him.

Slowly I crawled up into the bed beside him. He was still whimpering in his sleep. I moved the small green curls out of his face. Despite me wrapping my arms around him he was still asleep. This meant he was really sick or he had cried for a long time. With how I had left him it could be either or even both.

"P...Please.." he whined in his sleep. I knew if I woke him up he would respond worse because of the last time I had tried it. I laid my head on the pillow beside him holding him close. Things were about to get so worse all because I didn't realize my best friend was into me and the same for my childhood friend. He was so sweet and had really taken to everything we had been doing.

Deku had felt used before but hadn't really argued about it after his quiz since he had not had any interference. I wondered to myself if he realized I had lied a while back about having a girl that I'd messed around with. He was always a good tell of things like that. He was so smart. Things had originated with a complete accident that I felt way too uncomfortable talking about. The thought of it made me want to barf. He was too sweet to just be a toy. I needed to make sure he knew that. Maybe I could take him on a nice date to make up for everything that happened today.

His whimpering got more frantic.

"P...Please k..kill me..." he mumbled his eyes starting to water. The ache in my chest returned. He was begging for death in his sleep. He was fucking crying and I sat there doing what? Fucking nothing! I was a terrible fucking person. Why did he even like me?

I pulled him as close as possible and gently ran my fingers through his hair. He needed to wake up. I couldn't let him stay in that place.

"Izuku... please wake up..." I gently pressed my lips to his cheek he whined and tried to push me away. He wasn't himself. Not yet at least.

"Deku... calm down." I said softly

His bright green eyes opened and he looked back at me. His eyes were dull with sadness. I wanted to take all that pain away.

"K...Ka..cch..an?" He sniffled his eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"I'm here." I said softly in response.

He didn't say a word. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be.." a sigh escaped his lips.

"We need to talk about something." I said trying to ignore what he had said. This was the only way I knew how to talk to him about this. I sat up on the bed avoiding eye contact.

"You're going to leave and I'm going to be alone. I already know." He sniffled. I was sure he had tears running down his face again. Things were about to get so much worse and I wouldn't hold it against him if he hated me.

"I'm not going to fucking leave. I just needed to tell you about what the hell happened today. Now calm your shit."

He whimpered softly but didn't speak.

"After I left I was trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do. I ran into Kirishima. We ended up going for a walk. Sort of."

"S...Sort of?" He mumbled

"Yes, fucking sort of now. Quiet. He pinned me to a wall after I said we weren't dating." I paused trying to gather my thoughts "he fucking kissed me and when I pushed him away he kissed me again. It pissed me off. No matter how much I wanted to I fucking couldn't." My voice was starting to come out in a growl. "You fucking want to know why?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Because I kept seeing your fucking adorable face crying and I fucking hate myself. He wanted to have sex. I don't know what came over him but it just wasn't going to happen."

"W..what?" His voice choked out a bit

"I wanted to so fucking bad but I couldn't hurt you. I hate fucking hurting you!" I groaned. My voice had cracked and my eyes were watering.

How was he responding? He wasn't talking and I just hoped that he didn't hate me.

"It's okay if you don't want to be around me anymore because of this. I'm a fucking horrible person. You can hate me. That's fucking fine. Just please find someone who will make you happy." I couldn't control my stupid fucking eyes. I was crying and it was obvious from my voice. He wasn't answering so it was clear. He was upset with me.

"You can hate me Izuku. But I love you..." it left my lips and my chest hurt. Had I really just said that? My thoughts were racing. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

"I don't hate you Kacchan... in fact, it's quite the opposite..." his hand touched my shoulder. I looked at him my eyes watering. I hated that he was seeing me like this. He didn't seem to mind. I had fully turned to him before he responded.

"I told you a while back. I've been in love with you for years. I actually thought you were with Kirishima when you got close so quickly though.." he whimpered softly but wiped my tears away. "I could never hate you." He sighed "I wouldn't have been able to be mad though. As much as I love you we aren't dating."

He was right. We weren't dating. Why did it bother me so much then? My hand moved to his face and he gently nuzzled. He had that adorably dorky smile on his face.

"So if I would have fucked him?" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear

"I'd be upset but I would have to get over it. It's hard to think about someone else being intimate with you.."

"Maybe one day we can take him up on his offer but not today. He was so fucking full of lust he wasn't thinking straight. "

Deku looked down like he was a bit uneasy about it.

"Dek- I mean Izuku..." I watched as his eyes glanced up to meet mine. I pressed my lips to his forcefully. "You are such a good kisser. I don't think I want anyone else kissing those lips without permission." I smirked softly letting a small chuckle out. He wasn't catching on to where I was going with this.

"Katsuki I have only kissed Sho besides you. It's been a while too." He whined softly

"Oh, I know that. I just want to tell you so you know that no one is kissing my boyfriend except me." I ran my fingers through his hair. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest waiting for his response.

"B..Boyfriend?" He whimpered looking up at me with hopeful eyes. Oh, that smile and those twinkling almost emerald green eyes.

"Izuku. Will you be my boyfriend?" I said slowly.

The encounter with Kirishima had made me realize how much I really did love him. He was the only weakness I was okay with having.

"Of course Kacchan... You're all I've ever wanted..." his eyes were teary but he had a giant smile on his face. Suddenly his arms were around me hugging me tightly. This is the best thing I could ask for.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

He was curled up to me close. After the few days of being sick, it felt nice not to worry about passing it to him. It was also great not to think I'd vomit on him.

I threw my leg over him and pressed my forehead against his. He was calmly scrolling through his phone beforehand and moved his head to continue despite my whines.

"Hey, Izuku. Remember what Kirishima said the other day?"

I glanced up at him from where my head had receded to his chest. Which could he be talking about? The date or the foursome? Probably the latter. I sighed thinking about other people messing with my Kacchan especially Kirishima after what had happened. It made my heart hurt. Kirishima had apologized the next day but I was still a bit uneasy.

"Depends on which thing." I whimpered softly trying not to look at him but also to make him notice I was pouting.

"Well, I was thinking that we aren't exactly ready for a foursome yet. I don't really want to share you." He chuckled noticing the pouting. Yes, I had succeeded. "You have a thing for IcyHot though don't you?"

Did my ears deceive me? Was he talking about Sho?

"What do you mean Kacchan? I love you. You know this."

"Oh be quiet nerd. Everyone knows you fucked him. He literally sucked you off in front of me to make me jealous." He groaned setting his phone down and pinning me to the bed by sitting on my abdomen.

"J..Just because that happened doesn't mean..-" I was cut off quickly

"It means you like having his dick in you. You even said that while you were fucking drunk. I figured you might be more comfortable with him rather than Eijiro. You know because of the circumstances. While I may not like the guy much, I'd rather you be comfortable." He was a bit loud at first but slowly got softer at the end.

"Call him then. If you want to do that..." I whispered softly.

"You think I have half and half's number?" He laughed and grabbed my phone. I could hear it ringing but I couldn't hear Sho.

"What kind of lame-ass way is that to answer a phone?" He paused for a second then responded to what Sho had said on the other line "hey don't be too fucking rash half and half Deku wanted to ask you something but he's a bit pinned up at the moment so just come over here." Katsuki groaned and set the phone down. I assumed they had hung up.

"What happened?" I softly asked trying to sit up but failing as Kacchan pushed me back down.

"He said he would be here in a minute. Said he wanted to know what was going on from you. So you've gotta tell him." He pushed a finger to my chest. I gulped in anxiety. I really wanted to know how this was going to play out. Kacchan and I hadn't really had sex for a few days. I guessed it was because he didn't want me feeling used.

There was a small but familiar knock on the door Katsuki kicked his leg over me and got up to answer it.

"Wheres Izuku and what's going on?" He said with a slight panic to his voice. Kacchan opened the door slightly and I sat there waving at him awkwardly.

Sho sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Deku tell him."

I sat up nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. It was hard to put into words what I wanted.

"K...Kacchan I cant." I pouted my bottom lip out.

He walked over to me putting his lips close to my ear. "If you don't I'm going to put you on my lap and tease you while I tell him. I'll tell him in detail what you told me before." His voice hissed in my ear and made me tingle.

I couldn't remember what I had said before or even how long ago before was. Katsuki sat on the bed and pulled me forcefully into his lap.

"Lock the door Todoroki. This is going to be a minute. You can enjoy a bit of the game we are going to play." Kacchan said with a chuckle unbuttoning my uniform pants. Sho locked the door looking extremely confused and sat in the beanbag chair after turning it to look at us.

Kacchan tugged my pants along with my boxers down and sat me on his lap. I was exposed and a bit aroused by the thought of messing with them both. As I thought more about it things were starting to make sense. That's what he was going to tell Shoto. I whimpered softly looking up at him.

"Bakugo what are you doing?" Sho said after a moment his face turning slightly red.

"I was about to start icyhot don't get impatient." He adjusted me on his lap and spread my legs gently putting all of me on display for todoroki to see.

"So I'm going to tell you a little story Half and half. About a horny boy named Izuku." He spat on his middle finger and gently pressed it against my entrance while wrapping his hand around my length. "The first time this boy named Izuku and I messed around I found a special little secret box of pleasure when searching for lube. In this box was a vibrator that was very realistic." He said softly in a hushed tone that didn't match the speed he was pumping his hand. I felt his finger push into me gently causing me to let out a soft moan. It was weird to think he had spent three days beforehand just avoiding the topic of sex after we started dating for this to happen today.

"Now there was a story in itself behind what horny little Izuku had done with the toy." His tongue ran from the base of my neck to behind my ear. The hot breath that came with it made me squirm. "I had to know the story that the slutty boy had for his toy. Who he had thought of and how often." He low chuckle escaped Kacchan's lips. Sho was watching and listening intently looking flustered himself. I watched as he softly bit his lip after a moan slipped from my lips then dropped my head while biting my own.

"So I asked. Who have you thought about and he replied with both our names. Isn't that a shock? Not even just one at a time too. He wants to have us both play with him." He slipped another finger in pumping slowly. I wanted him to go faster. I needed him to. I grinded against his hand softly "isn't that right my slutty Izuku?" I glanced up at Shoto who's cheeks looked like cherries he was clenching his thighs together. "Izuku?" Sho mumbled softly "p..please answer his question." My brain hadn't properly processed the question causing me to glance up at him. "You wanted to play with us both together didn't you, my little whore?" His hand pumped faster around my length.

"Uh-huh..." I said softly while mewling

"I can't hear you well enough. Why don't you tell Sho what you said. Be loud." He had used my nickname for him just as sho had done to him. I couldn't control the words that came out. I closed my eyes in pure pleasure. "I...I want you b..both to.. f..fuc..ck.. me... U..Use.. me like... a.. t..toy." it was hard to speak while I was in such ecstasy.

"I..Izuku..." Shoto said softly "God you've become a bit of a slut haven't you?"

I only whined in response as I felt myself twitch.

"He's my pet now. My sub but I do it all for his pleasure. He's kind of a cock slut if you haven't noticed. Watch." The movement stopped on my length and I felt his fingers pull out.

"P...Please..." I whined.

"I told you I was going to tease you. If you want to have fun with both of us you are going to have to convince Todoroki." He grinned at me. What did he mean by convince?

"In the floor kitten." He said softly but demanding. I did as I was told. He had used the name kitten. I liked that... It was easy to tell Sho was turned on. I crawled over to him and gently nuzzled his leg.

"Izuku do you actually want to do this?" The look on his face was full of worry and concern. I nodded.

"Kacchan had me take a quiz. It had a lot of things on it and I've started to like a lot of things. I still like you though Sho... I find you really attractive... I have for a while...he screenshotted my results from it so I can have him show you later..."

Shoto looked over at Katsuki who was smirking looking down at us.

"Izuku... I don't know if I like you being all of these things to him.." he said not meeting my eyes.

"Do you not like me anymore...?" My voice filled with sadness. My chest hurt as I tried to figure out whether I was okay with his possible answer since I was with Kacchan.

"Zuku. It's not that. I'm just... a bit jealous I guess." His warm hand touched my cheek.

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting as an answer.

"J..jealous?"

He nodded "he's gotten to mess with you in ways I wanted to but didn't. You know I didn't want to push boundaries."

Katsuki chuckled "tick-tock icyhot. I could change my mind at any point and he will stop."

"Then let me help with it at least a little.." I laid my hand on his thigh. At first, he was tense but soon he eased up and stood just long enough to undo his pants.

"Are you sure...? Its been a bit and I don't want to seem too forceful."

I nodded. I wanting to help him release. He seemed nervous but spread his legs so I could get to his length. I started in by licking from the base to the tip making him shiver. Taking his head in my mouth I slowly ran my tongue over the slit.

"Fuck... you've gotten better at this.." he softly moaned

"Half and half. Are you a top or a switch?" Katsuki said slightly loud from where he sat on the bed.

"S...Switch why?" Shito shivered once more as I bobbed my head.

"Its a three-way isn't it? Don't you want a dick inside of you?"

I took a bit more of sho in my mouth swirling my tongue around the head.

"I..I mean I guess I don't mind but... a..are you serious? I.. didn't even know what was going on when I got here..." His breathing hicked for a second as Kacchan walked over towards us. I was almost completely lost in what I was doing and the shes pleasure I got out of it. I could feel every movement he made and every little moan. My length twitched as precum slowly dripped off of it into a small puddle.

"Alright, Izuku I think you've got him to stay and play with you for a while." I pulled off of him with a small pop.

"And yeah why wouldn't I be serious? It's just sex and it's more for Deku than for you. I need him to be comfortable with this kind of thing in case it happens again with anyone else." Katsuki started undoing his belt with one hand while gently running his fingers through my curls with the other.

"Izuku." He tilted my chin up with two of his fingers "I'm going to face fuck you then you're going to get a bit of time with Shoto okay?" He pressed his lips gently to mine after I nodded. He was always quick to stop if I didn't answer or said no. Consent was a big thing to him so I made sure to always let him know if I was uncomfortable.

Katsuki looked over to Shoto who looked like he wanted to speak.

"Spit it the fuck out." Kacchan groaned petting my head.

"I want to mess with him while he does it. This is for his pleasure right?"

I looked up to Kacchan who nodded in agreement after letting out a chuckle then looked down at me

"Is that okay with you?"

I nodded "it will be fun to play with you both." I giggled softly.

"That fake innocent shit is going to kill me one day you little brat. You know what that does to me." Kacchan hissed softly into my ear. My response was another giggle just to tease him. It was fun.

Katsuki sat on the end of the bed leaning against my wall. He had positioned me to where I was free to mess with but I could suck him off too.

I did the same as I had with Shoto to him starting wise anyways. It caused a similar shiver which made me laugh slightly.

"Quit your fucking giggling. It f..feels weird."

He was a bit bigger than Sho so it took me a second to adjust. Soft moans spilled from his mouth as my head bobbed. I felt hands spread my legs a bit and then my cheeks. I let out a soft mewl with Kacchan's length in my mouth as a wet warm tongue ran over my entrance.

I squirmed softly feel his warm hand brush over my length.

Small moans and mewls escaped my mouth only to be blocked by Katsuki's length. I could feel myself twitching in Sho's hand. Quiet curses came from Kacchan's mouth mixed with a large number of moans. His hips bucked with pleasure gagging me slightly.

"F..Fuck... Deku... I'm getting close." His hands tangled in my green curls forcing my head down as I bobbed and sucked. It was hard to focus like normal with Sho making me squirm. I felt like I could come in his hand.

"Am I in complete control or do you want to be partially in charge?" Katsuki seemed to be talking to Sho.

"I mean it would be nice to be controlled. I like the thought of it." A shiver went down my spine as he started licking again. Kacchan groaned loudly "I..I'm going to come... Do you want the salty treat?" He moaned

"Mhmm" I licked the underside making him twitch. There was a slight salty taste that I believed was precum.

"F...Fuck... D...Do you mind sharing your treat with sho?"

"N..No sir I can share." I softly purred after pulling off. I continued to tremble in Shoto's hand while dripping precum

"I know you're enjoying yourself but get over here Icyhot."

Sho's arms snaked over my shoulders and pulled me back into him. I felt him place small kisses on my neck causing me to softly moan. He giggled softly in my ear.

"Sho stop..." I cooed my face flushing red.

"Deku lets finish getting you undressed. I don't want you to have to rewash this shirt so soon."

I cocked my head to the side slightly in confusion. It was already dabbed slightly with precum at the bottom. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

His hands moved to the top button and slowly undid each one until he was at the bottom. I glanced up at him. He was so beautiful. Honestly, how did I ever get so lucky? I met his bright crimson eyes and could feel my face getting hotter. I knew I already had a blush but it was definitely getting worse. A smirk crossed his face. He pressed his lips against mine forcefully and passionately. I felt myself twitch. His hand wrapped around my length causing me to gasp. He ran his thumb over a sensitive spot on the head. I quivered at his touch. I licked at his bottom lip begging for entrance. He didn't comply but did the opposite pulling away. I watched as he walked over to Sho doing a similar thing to him though he wasn't as gentle. A bright red covered his cheeks as if he was in shock at Kacchan's lips crashing into his while he undressed him. For some reason, this didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It honestly turned me on a little more. I hid my face behind my hands to hide my blush, ever so often peeking out to look at them. Sho looked almost as delicate as I did compared to Katsuki. It was taking them a lot longer because Shoto still had most of the school uniform on. A small whimper passed my lips involuntarily. Kacchan glanced back to me with a smile.

"Is my little slut getting lonely?" He cooed causing me to bite my bottom lip

"Izuku is still the better kisser." Sho chuckled trying to tease a bit.

"I'll back you up on that." Katsuki ran his fingers through my hair "Now that your toy is unwrapped. Don't you wanna play with him?"

Sho let out a tiny embarrassed squeak at his words.

"What about my treat...?" I whined reminding him

"I ended up edging myself because I let you stop before I got to come."

I looked down pouting at his words.

"You can still have it but you're going to have to work for it." He paused with a sly grin "Both of you. Floor now." Sho grabbed my hand and laced his fingers between mine. We both sat on our knees on the floor. I was met with a grey and turquoise set of eyes boring into mine. His lips pressed against mine softly. He begged for entrance. I opened my mouth just enough for his tongue to slip in. It was a never-ending battle for dominance that went back and forth between us. Small gaps followed nips and before I knew it I was pinned under him softly moaning as he straddled me sucking on my neck. His hand was behind him gently pushing his fingers in and out of himself. He would stop to moan ever so often. Soon he stopped and blushed looking down at me.

"C...Can I ride you?" He whimpered softly.

I looked up to Kacchan who looked like he was amused by what had transpired.

"P...please." he whined, "I... a..ache"

Kacchan chuckled "Deku you're going to have to wait for your treat till we are alone or until later. I think you have a bit more of a pressing matter. Though if you think you're getting out of getting fucked you're wrong. So get on the bed and I'll grab you the lube." He smirked. It must have been funny for him to see Sho begging.

Once we moved to the bed I pinned Shoto down with a large amount of kisses.

"Z...Zuku..." he whines softly his length twitching against my stomach.

"You still want to..?" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was embarrassed slightly to say it. He nodded while blushing. I took the lube Kacchan was holding out for me and slowly rubbed some over my length and coated two of my fingers gently pushing them against his entrance. He softly gasped as I pumped them inside of him. It was strange to see him like this when he was always my top when we had sex. His moans and soft mumbles of pleasure were so attractive. I whimpered my length twitching.

"A...Are you ready Sho?" Slowly I pulled my fingers out.

He nodded and sat up so I could lay at the end of the bed. I softly gasped feeling his insides. Our fingers laced together to help him stay steady. My hips bucked naturally. I couldn't help myself I wanted him to feel just as good as I was feeling. I was aching inside though like I was missing something or rather someone.

"K...Kacchan.." I whimper glancing over at him my bottom lip between my teeth "I still feel empty without you.."

He smirked as if he knew it was going to happen.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner Deku?" He chuckled. God that chuckle was attractive. I let out soft moans bucking my hips unintentionally. Sho seemed like he was really enjoying himself. Our fingers had unlaced and he was using one hand for support on my stomach and the other hand was touching his cheek though he was biting two of his fingers in pleasure.

I felt Katsuki move between my legs. My breathing hicked as he pushed against my entrance. I hadn't ever felt in more ecstasy as I did now. I let out a whimper of pleasure as he entered me. My aching ceased a bit. Sho gasped softly his moans gaining more and more volume. I felt his walls clench around me which resulted in small mumbled curses to leave my lips. A warm liquid covered my stomach and dribbled down his length.

"I..I'm s...sorry.." he whimpered as he continued to bounce and roll his hips.

"S...Sho are y...you okay?"

He nodded his face a crimson color that almost matched his hair.

"D...Do you want to stop?"

He frantically shook his head. "I...I w...want to come again..." he almost whispered.

My breathing hicked hearing his words. He felt so nice to be inside of and I was glad that he was enjoying himself. I moaned loudly as Kacchan started getting rougher.

"K...Kacchan..." I couldn't keep myself from moaning his name.

"Are you getting close?" His voice was husky and rough as if he was holding back a moan.

I nodded then realized he wouldn't be able to see me. "Y...Yes, s...so close..."

Sho pressed his stomach against mine despite the fact he had just covered me in come. He moaned softly closing his eyes.

"I..I feel l..like I'm going to come again..." he whined quietly

My hips bucked causing his breathing to hic. I felt like at any minute I could release.

"S...Sho... can I r...release in y...you?" I mewled biting my lip harshly.

"P...Please..." he came on my stomach again. It was a bit more than before. His walls clenching around me as they had before but harder. It gave me that final push over the edge of pleasure causing me to release inside of him. As I did my arms instinctively wrapped around him holding him close. He shivered in pleasure.

"F..Fuck I'm about to come. D...Do you want me to pull out or do you want me inside?" Kacchan groaned deeply his thrusts becoming sloppy.

"Sho do you still want to share my treat?" He giggled in response.

Katsuki could clearly hear what I had said. He quickly pulled out while grabbing my arm forcing me to sit up with my length still in Todoroki. I watched at his member twitched before spurting out a large amount all over Shoto and I's faces. I had opened my mouth but he didn't have the chance.

"You look more like a slut than I do Sho..." I giggled and hugged him gently licking a bit off his face. A cherry red blush covered his cheeks.

"But you act more like one Izuku." Katsuki chuckled placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You can get off him now..." his eyes narrowed at Sho who then got up slowly a bit dribbling out of him. The first thing he did was dart to the bathroom.

"Can he stay and cuddle for a while?"

Kacchan looked a bit irritated and raised an eyebrow.

"B...But what if he has sub drop...? I don't want him being sad."

He groaned and then sighed "Fine but you remember you're mine. Did you have fun?" he ran his fingers through my hair smirking slightly.

"Yes, sir. So much fun" I nuzzled my head against his hand. He chuckled softly.

"You really like calling me sir, don't you." He bit his lip

"I... I'm sorry.." Why did I have to say that? He probably thought it was weird and I'm weird. Internally I was punching myself. I looked down and saw the almost glaze that covered my stomach and chest.

"Don't be sorry. I like it. It's a submitting thing for some people." his hand continued to run through my hair.

"I.. I need to shower..." I whimpered softly.

"Well gather up your stuff. We could all probably use a shower. We will each shower together and if I finish first then I'll come back and fix the bed." He knocked on the bathroom door "Hey icyhot. We are going to the showers. Meet us over there if you want. Either way, I really don't fucking care."

The rest of the night consisted of cute movies, take out and cuddling. He only really cared when I was a bit too close with Shoto. Romantically I was his. Sexually I was also his but there were exceptions when he said so. And for the first time in a long time, I didn't have a dream of her.


	18. Chapter 18

Most of the class knew about Katsuki and I. It was mostly because Kirishima and Mina had turned out to be blabbermouths. There were small teases every now and then but nothing too major. I had to confront All Might about a really awkward question having to do with seamen and my quirk. As weird and embarrassing the conversation was I was relieved to find out that because it's not the right type of DNA it won't cause problems. He explained that that was the only thing that wouldn't cause a problem if ingested or injected in my case. Blood was his main worry.

I was pretty sure that someone had found out about what happened with Sho because there were little quips that Kacchan never really caught on to being thrown out.

Katsuki had told Eijiro that if any more of what had happened slipped out that he would be forced to reveal what happened between them. His response to this was a total freak out because he was still hoping for a chance with Momo. Truthfully I believed if Momo actually liked him she wouldn't care but I thought she had a thing for Shinso with how she always acted while he was around.

After the day at the hospital when I had confided in him what happened, despite his attempt to steer clear of the topic, we had grown a bit closer. After classes, he would come and hang out once or twice a week but it started happening a bit more lately. Often they would get into conversations that would leave them both dying with laughter in their own little world.

I laid on the couch of the common area watching TV. Kacchan sat on the floor, leaning against the couch with his back while playing cards against Tokoyami and Sho.

Toru Hagakure was still in her uniform across the room painting Mina's nails. It looked like the color was black but it could be purple. Small giggles could be heard from where they sat ever so often getting louder. Toru's feet kicked behind her in excitement at something the pink girl in front her had said. I changed the channel over to the news.

They were talking about the League of Villians. By now you would have thought that their game would have died down a little bit. As terrifying they were wasn't their goal accomplished? All Might retired. He literally couldn't go out in the field anymore.

"The league's whereabouts aren't currently known but there is evidence that they are in connection with many of the newer gangs."

The raven-haired news reporter said in an almost monotone voice. She collected her papers and evened them out by tapping them on the table in front of her.

"Wow is that frightening for all the students at UA. After their encounter with them at almost the start of their training earlier this year we can only hope that the school is taking precautions as the threat rises." The blond male sitting next to her laughed a bit. It seemed ironic.

"You would think that they would have fired that All Might after-"

I switched the TV off.

"Izuku are you okay?" Shoto looked up from his cards at me

"I guess I just feel bad that even though All Might sacrificed himself the media is still portraying him horribly because the league was after him. "

Katsuki looked up at me.

"The media is always going to shit on people. Don't you remember how they treated Aizawa and the whole fucking staff after I was taken?" He rolled his eyes looking back at his cards "They're fucking ridiculous assholes."

Tokoyami threw down a card. "Uno!"

"Damn it!" Kacchan groaned looking over at me. "You're too distracting. I forgot my fucking strategy."

A small giggle left my lips "shush."

"All I'm saying is that if his quirk deteriorates things is that it's impossible to masturbate." Denki said walking in with Eijiro who looked like he couldn't breathe from laughter.

"And what I'm saying... hah... is that he can probably control that quirk like most people." Kirishima facepalmed at his protest.

"Do you know one person that cant control their quirk?"

He put his finger to his bottom lip. "Yeah! Oijiro and Tokoyami."

"I can control my quirk fine. It's just harder when it's dark." Tokoyami sighed and shook his head "and Oijiro can control his tail very well. It's very unlikely that someone cant. Even Midoriya could though it hurt his body."

"Kaminari you're a fucking moron." Kacchan glared up at him. His crimson eyes were so serious as he looked back to his game. "HAHA. FUCK YOU DRAW FOUR BIRD BRAINS!"

I shook my head and laughed as Tokoyami let out an annoyed sigh.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Suddenly Momo appeared dressed in a nice knee-length black strapless dress. She was putting hoop earrings on and almost looked like she was going to trip.

Kirishima's jaw dropped and a blush covered his face.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Hitoshi? I'm running a bit late and I figured he would have been here by now."

I shook my head.

"You got a date with the purple porcupine?" Kacchan said not looking up from their game of UNO which had been going on for at least thirty minutes.

"Bakugo. Don't call him that and yeah I do. Nothing too big just dinner and a movie. He asked me to go about a week back. I figured I should try to look nice." She looked up at Kirishima "are you okay? Your mouth has been open for a little while."

Her words brought him back to reality. "Y...Yeah, you just look. Wow. So... wow."

Kacchan laughed at his choice of words. "Real romantic Eijiro."

A small blush covered Momo's cheeks. It slightly highlighted her onyx colored eyes. "Thanks.."

I wondered to myself where Shinso could be.

"Have you tried sending him a message?" The response to my question was a head shake.

"You should probably do that. It might be a little while because his class dorms are a bit away from here. Here, sit." I moved my feet off the couch placing a leg on each side of Kacchan. His head nuzzled my left one a bit.

"Thanks, Izuku. You are fine with me calling you that right?"

I nodded "Yeah it's fine and I'm sure he will be here soon."

It was easy to tell she was worried from the look on her face. The expression she had wasn't just worry it was also sadness.

"Ah, you missed my nail completely!" Toru whined from across the room.

"If you weren't invisible then I could do your nails properly. I'm sorry!" Mina whined in response.

"There it comes full circle. HAGAKURE CANT CONTROL HER QUIRK! There's someone!" A sandal flew across the room and hit him square in the face.

"Don't be a jerk Denki! "Mina groaned and seemed to pat Toru on the head.

"I wasn't trying to... I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. At least I don't short out using my power." I heard her blow raspberries in his direction.

"Toru ew. You got spit on me." Mina laughed in response to the raspberries.

"Hey, Toru." Jiro spoke from in a corner where she was reading a book. "Can you turn your quirk off? I was just wondering..."

The clips in her hair moved as though she was shaking her head.

"I'm working on it.." she said softly in

There was a knock on the sliding glass door. Shinso was wearing a black button-down with dark blue jeans. Momo jumped up excitedly while fixing her ponytail.

"I'll see you guys later." She joined him at the door. "And Izuku, thanks, you really helped curb my anxieties if even for a moment."

The door slid open and I could faintly hear him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Class ran over and I still needed to get ready. You look ravishing Momo. You ready to go?"

As they walked I could only hear a small amount of giggling as the door slid shut and they walked away.

"Have you always been invisible or did your quirk come later like most people?" Ochaco asked taking the nail polish from Mina after much protest.

"Well, I got my quirk around four." She paused for a second. "But before that, I was a really cute kid!"

Her phone was held out to Ochaco and Mina.

"You were so adorable!" Ochaco squealed

Mina took Toru's phone and ran off.

"So cute! So cute!" She did a little dance and ran over to the group playing cards. "Look at this adorable tiny Toru!" She got louder while saying the other girls' name. I looked over Kacchan's shoulder at the phone in Mina's bright pink hands. A bright smiling girl with brown hair and a large blue bow on her head.

"Awe! You're so cute!" A giggle escaped my lips.

"You guys are making me blush!"

"Not like we could see it though."

"Shut up Denki." Mina barked in response throwing herself over the couch beside me shoving the phone in his face "She's adorable!"

"Hey maybe with a little practice you'll be able to turn it off." Kirishima said with a bright smile.

I had fallen asleep on the couch. For some reason, no one woke me up. The nightmares had subsided unless I was really stressed but Kacchan still slept in my room every night only going to his room when he needed space. That happened about once a week and so far it had been 3 weeks. When I awoke to the same spot I had been before I could hear subtle crying. In my groggy haze, I couldn't see anyone but I knew that voice. Even if it was only a cry I knew the person and that they were in here.

"Hagakure?" I said softly rubbing my eyes.

"M...Midoriya? I'm sorry did I wake you?"

I shook my head just hoping that she could see me. I looked around and spotted pink pajamas and bunny slippers.

"You didn't. What's wrong? I know you're crying."

I heard a sigh and watched as she walked over and sat by the couch I was laying on.

"I miss people seeing me... I want to be seen. I wish I could turn this stupid quirk off. Everyone thought I was an adorable kid but..." she paused and turned to look in the other direction. " only I can see me now. I want to feel beautiful. It's so hard when I can't be seen. I got the lamest quirk."

I sighed wishing that I could tell her my secret. That I didn't get one at all so I knew the opposite view exactly. Though I couldn't tell her. So I tried to give her a variation of it.

"Surprisingly I know how you feel to some extent. Yeah everyone can see me but when I was young I didn't even get a quirk. There was a ton of bullying that ensued from that." I looked down at my hands while fiddling with my thumbs "it showed up right before I applied by some miracle. I guess I was just a late bloomer... anyways I still can't completely control it and I hurt myself a lot trying to help others."

"Oh. That's sad. I'm sorry you had to go through all that." She said in reply looking a bit sad. All I could hope was that she wasn't thinking either one of us was selfish.

I waved my hands frantically while shaking my head. "No, no. Don't be sorry. It honestly helped me grow as a person and a hero. But it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad or say I had it worse. What I was going for was a more of I know how you feel." I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously "It's tough not knowing how to use your quirk but with some practice, you'll get it under control and we can see that bright shining face of yours."

It sounded like she was crying again. She sniffled.

"Thank you Midoriya. You always know just what to say. I'm glad you came to our school." Toru said softly.

I hoped there was a smile there. In fact, I was pretty sure there was when she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Just so you know that was completely platonic. You're a really good friend. Izuku."

I felt my lips curl into a smile. It was nice to help someone that needed it. Toru was extremely sweet and all I could hope for was that she would be happier soon.

I got up slowly stretching and yawning. It was time to go lay next to Kacchan in bed and get some serious cuddling done


	19. Chapter 19

Katsuki was gone seeing his mom for the day. They had a weird closeness despite acting like they hated each other. Half the things he said to her would have gotten me in so much trouble. Neither of us had told our parents anything yet because we weren't sure how they would act and I truly believed that the only teacher who knew besides All Might was Midnight. That was only because she said we had sexual tension. Midnight had also mentioned that it was worse than the tension I apparently had with Shoto.

I was sitting in my room trying to figure out a gift for Tokoyami as his birthday was coming up soon. I wondered what he would like. He was a pretty mysterious person who liked to keep to himself unless he was in a particular mood to socialize.

Maybe a nice journal to write in would do? If I found out what things he liked I could get one with a design on it. If I knew what music he liked I could get him a CD. That seemed to common though. Then it hit me. He was into darker things. Maybe some tarot cards or a book on the occult would work. If he didn't like the gift he could just refuse and I could give the cards to Mina. She seemed like the type of person who would do card readings as a party trick. Fumikage Tokoyami, on the other hand, seemed to be one to use the cards as they were meant to be used. How could I get them though?

I scrolled through my phone slowly looking for anything that made sense on that topic. There was a store not too far from here that specialized in that sort of thing. Within walking distance actually. About 30 minutes of walking wouldn't be too bad if I had someone to go with. Maybe I could get a group of people to walk with me. I jumped to my feet and laced my shoes quickly. Surely there would be someone who wasn't too busy to go with me.

"Hey, Jiro? Are you busy?" I rubbed the back of my neck trying not to make too much eye contact with the group of girls that sat in a half-circle with controllers in their hands.

She glanced up to me and popped her gum "What's up Midoriya?"

Mina kicked her legs behind her watching the screen as the other four girls battled on Smash Bros.

"Well, Monday is Tokoyami's birthday. I want to go to this store and get him a gift. I just figured I'd ask if you wanted to come with me. The store just seems a bit up your alley..." I scrolled through my phone to get back to the stores' website to show her.

The Witches Broom.

She looked at the name and a small chuckle escaped her mouth "a magic store? Sure I bet they have some creepy stuff I can use to freak out Yuga!"

"Why do you wanna scare Aoyama?" Ochaco asked quietly then stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration

"He made fun of a song I was listening to the other day. Well, he said it was way too girly for me and I want to get him back."

"Ooh, a witches store! I bet they've got all kinds of cool things!" Mina bounced in excitement "can I come!" She almost squealed

After a small laugh, I replied "Sure maybe you can help me with the gift. You guys have weird conversations a lot when he wants to socialize."

Jiro looked over to the other three girls. "You guys coming?"

Tsu shook her head. "I don't really believe in all that stuff. Going for a nice walk sounds good but I don't really want to go. I'd rather read a book or play a game."

Ochaco pushed her fingers together nervously "I kind of think that kind of stuff should be left alone. I don't really want things I can't see to attack me." Suddenly she was being pushed down by Toru.

"I can see you though!"

"Only because I'm wearing clothes!" I assumed Hagakure was pouting by the tone of her voice.

This caused the other girls to start laughing.

"So Toru. You in?"

"Nah I think I'll stay here this time. My legs are sore from yesterday's training session with Aizawa." Her bracelet moved up and down what I thought to be her leg. She must have been rubbing it because of soreness.

"Well, Midoriya you've got Mina and I to walk with you." Jiro stood and looked at Ochaco. "Better freshen up on those fighting skills because I'm going to destroy you when I get back!" She pointed in her face and it was safe to assume that she was talking about video games.

"Me freshen up? I think its Toru that needs to."

"What? It's not like I was in last place. I got third..."

A loud clash of laughs erupted from the group.

"Yeah, when the computer was in last place!" Mina basically squealed in laughter while getting up.

It wasn't hard to find the shop when we got near it. There was a large sign with the name The Witches Broom written on it with a small cauldron next to it. A small bell rung as we walked through the door. There was a faint scent of incense throughout the entire store and different types of crystals, as well as other rocks, lined the area near the front door.

A friendly welcome came from the blonde girl behind the counter.

"Ooh, a shrunken head!" Mina yelled running across the store. It obviously wasn't real but it was funny to see her reaction as she looked at the different shades they had them in.

"Hey check this out Midoriya. It's an ouija board." Jiro said chuckling and picking up the box.

"Kyoka as much as I love that idea. No." Mina said letting her hand leave the shrunken head she was touching.

"Awe why not?" She whined

"Because that's the exact thing Ochaco was worried about." She laughed at the other girl who was pouting

"I just wanna scare Yuga!"

"I agree with Mina on this one. I already get enough thrown at me in class. It's probably not a good idea. There are plenty of other things to freak him out with."

Was I really condoning her scaring a classmate?

"Yeah like the shrunken heads!" Mina giggled gesturing to them "some of them actually look real and they have so much detail."

I walked away from the two and started looking for a deck of tarot cards.

It didn't take me long to find a case that had tarot cards with different designs on them.

A squeal came from across the store.

"Jiro please."

"Calm down you're being too loud Mina. And I'm not getting that for you. You cant do actual magic so you don't need a wand."

A loud whine could be heard from the pink girl.

"Hey, Jiro. Mina. Can you come help me?"

A groan was heard before noises of slow trudging.

"Mina is upset that she didn't bring her wallet so I won't buy her stuff she doesn't need. " mina let out a loud whine in reply.

"So what did you need Midoriya?"

"There's like three decks... I think I'm going to get him some cards. Can you help me decide?"

"Ooh, tarot cards. Go with this deck!" Mina pointed to the cards in the middle. It had the galaxy behind a woman who looked slightly like a marbled fox in a kimono.

"That one is pretty nice. Lots of blacks and blues. I think he will like it. Why don't you get something else while we are here." Jiro glanced towards a small room in the back. "I wonder what that is." The doorway had colorful beads hanging in it. It seemed to draw me in.

"I'm not sure." I picked up the cards that I liked and held onto them tight.

"Should we go check it out?" Mina whispered letting her fingers run over the bookcase beside her.

I nodded stepping a few steps toward the room. A small older woman parted the beads and took a step out.

"Would you like a reading dear? I can use those cards and smudge them for you."

I nodded seeming intrigued. "How much is it?" I put my finger to my lip wondering if I had enough for both the cards and a reading.

"I'll tell you what. " she winked "I'll let you have this reading for free if you come back and see me."

I nodded "is that really all you want though?"

She smiled and parted the beads.

I followed behind her slowly. It made me a bit nervous to think of what this could mean. Come back and see her? Would I need another reading after?

My chair was already pulled out. It was an old fashion wood chair with a cushioned seat. It reminded me of a throne almost. I sat letting a soft sigh escape my slightly parted lips.

"Everyone has a reason for coming into this store beyond what they intended." Her voice was raspy as she spoke.

"What do you mean? I just came in here for a gift. This kind of stuff seems to be right up his alley..."

The room looked similar to the rest of the shop but had a different feel to it completely. The woman had clearly been using the products from around the store for looks but they were pieced together for quite the decor. Tapestries hung loosely from the walls each one different from the last. They mostly had things having to do with chakras but a few had symbols that I didn't know. The color palettes of each were just as different. Some having the full spectrum of colors and others only having colors like black and purple. I looked back to her and she gave me a small smile with her response.

"It's different for every person. Some people find that they were also looking for a bit of advice along with what they came for."

Advice? I guess that makes sense but what does that have to do with what I'm doing now.

My eyes darted to the door where I could see two horn-like things poking out from a blob of pink hair.

"Mina? What are you doing?"

"I want to watch the reading. It sounds cool." She pursed her lips glaring in the other direction. It seemed like it was Jiro that she was looking at.

"Kyoka you're so mean to me~" she whined throwing her arms to her side.

There must have been a quiet comment or a rolling of the eyes that I couldn't see.

Mina huffed once more and parted the beads then sat beside me on the floor. There were other seats pushed against the wall that I glanced at for a second then looked back at her confused to why she didn't just pull a chair up.

"You don't mind do you?" Before I could even answer she looked up to the grey hair woman and spoke again "it won't mess with his reading right?"

The lady shook her head. "Not at all my dear."

Her head laid on my thigh making me slightly uncomfortable.

I placed the cards on the table. It was covered in a purple and gold cloth. My hands folded over each other on the cold fabric. I watched as she picked up a bundle of herbs next to her and lit it on fire. The smoke smelled nice but made me cough a bit.

"This is white sage. I hope you and your friend aren't allergic. It's good for cleansing." She picked up the deck and opened the box it was in. The smoke covered the deck and slowly filled the room.

"Does the cleansing thing help the reading to be more accurate?" I whispered softly

"I think it's more of a precaution against those things that are a bit more dangerous. "

I sighed not quite understanding what that means but feeling like the questions will get me nowhere.

The reading itself took about thirty minutes. Mina gave many oohs and ah's as the older woman explained what each card meant. The only one that fully worried me was the last one. She had explained that the position of that specific card meant danger coming for me or a loved one. The cards around it stated things about a Cancer and an Aries. Those were Kacchan and I's signs. I off handly mentioned our relationship which led her to believe something could happen to our us. Maybe a break up is what she said. Though she had also stated that it didn't feel like that was what was going to happen. That it was more ominous of a feeling than that. It was as though the reading left me with a worse feeling than I intended. It could all be bogus and that was all I could hope for.

Our walk back to campus seemed to go a lot quicker. Mina was waving around a wand that Jiro had bought for her when she wasn't in there with her. It was a simple wooden wand. It looked like it may have been made of cherry wood or something of the sort with a purple gemstone surrounded by a metal spiral.

Jiro had gotten incense saying that it would help her just vedge. Whatever that meant. She also got a few shrunken heads that looked realistic despite her plight for the ouija board which was quickly turned down.

I had found a book on faeries that I figured Ochaco might like. It looked cute. The cover was green with plants and had faces of faeries. I glanced at it a few times seeing it sparkle in the light. I hoped that Tokoyami would like his cards and Ochaco her book.

We were greeted by a small squeal while walking through the door. It wasn't towards us but towards the screen as Toru won a match. Her bracelets bounced and outfit wiggled as she danced around. Ochaco was pouting next to her laying on the couch upside down.

"You probably shouldn't be sitting like that Ochaco. You'll get a headache."

"She said she would play better upside down. It was obviously a lie."

They were playing Mario kart. Uraraka had never really been good at it.

"I can just magic away the headache with my wand." Mina giggled and tapped Ochaco's foot.

"That isn't going to do anything. You don't possess an ounce of magic." Jiro laughed softly pushing Mina slightly.

"But yet you got it for me. You believe in me." She whined

I chuckled lightly while digging through my bag. "I got you a book. It was really sparkly and had faeries on it... I thought you might like it. Since you didn't get to go. "

She smiled sweetly looking a bit confused. "Thanks, Izuku. I appreciate it. I may not be into all the hoodoo voodoo stuff but it's a nice gesture. I'll read it later." She flipped herself over to take the book. I felt her arms wrap around my neck before I could even process what had happened. She was hugging me tightly. It was nice to have her as a friend. Someone who appreciated my gifts. Even if they weren't too great she liked it.

A few hours later after a bit of wrapping. Not very well I may add. It was time to take the cards to Tokoyami. My feet felt heavy as I walked towards his room and with every step, they got heavier.

I knocked three times softly. I thought I heard a small groan from. the other side of the door but that didn't seem like something he would do. There were footsteps trudging over to the door.

It slowly creaked open.

"Oh hello, Midoriya. What brings you to my room today?"

I rubbed my arm softly. "I know your birthday is coming up and I wanted you to know that you're appreciated. You're a really good friend."

"Thank you. It's nice of you to go out of your way to tell me that. I appreciate it." He seemed like he really wanted to rest and I was rambling a bit. I needed to give him his gift and go. I could faintly see bags under his eyes. At least it would seem so.

"That wasn't it..." I sighed trying to keep him from shutting the door." here. I went to a store that seemed to be full of things you would like. I found this... it was exactly what I was looking for too. " slowly the poorly wrapped gift left my hand and was being torn into by Fumikage. I almost thought that I saw a smile curve around the edges of his beak.

"Thank you. These are really nice. I hope they didn't cost you too much."

"It was no trouble. My mom is still sending me an allowance once a month even though I'm here. I've been saving and figured it wouldn't be a big deal. But anyways. You like them then right?"

He nodded. "Once I learn how to use them correctly maybe I can do readings for other students. Mr. Aizawa has been telling me to socialize more. Hence the games of Uno and war I've been playing with Bakugo." A small huff escaped his mouth "I'm very tired. I was actually napping you see so I'm going to lay back down but thank you. I really like the cards." He crumpled the wrapping in his hand before closing the door.

I felt bad for waking him up but I knew that if I tried to bring him the cards after then I would forget them altogether. One thing that I wasn't going to forget though was that reading I had gotten today. If it wasn't fake then what was going to happen and was it going to be soon?


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING:MILD SEXUAL HUMOR AND CONTENT

The day was Halloween. Classes were over for the day and we were getting ready for a Halloween party that Kyoka and Mina were setting up. The common area was draped in black with different shades of purple and orange surrounding it. Fake spider webs trailed the edges of the counters and tables. Since the decorations weren't all put up I couldn't wait to see what else there would be.

Katsuki was slicking his hair back with large amounts of hair gel. He had decided that he was going to go to the party as a vampire. He looked so good. His canines were sharp enough that he didn't have to wear fake ones.

I watched as he ran his hands through his Champaign hair slicking it back.

"Hey, Kacchan?"

"What do you want nerd? I'm a bit busy trying to finish putting my costume on." His hands moved to a red tie that was undone around his neck.

"Don't be so mean... I was just going to tell you that you look nice." I whined at him from where I was laying on the bed.

"You're so lame. You know that right?" He chuckled and I pursed my lips in frustration.

"I'm allowed to call my boyfriend cute." My arms fell to my sides as I looked up at my ceiling.

Recently he had went back to his old ways of not being as nice. I knew it was just him being playful but I kind of missed him being overprotective. I hadn't liked it when he was doing it but maybe I had just gotten used to it. He was still trying to be around people more though so I couldn't blame him for picking on me a bit.

"I'm not cute. I'm badass."

"A badass adorable little vampire." I giggled looking back at him. My field of vision was upside down from how I was sitting.

"Shut up. I'm not adorable I'm sexy if anything." I let out a loud laugh and snorted from lack of air.

"What are you going to the party as anyways you fucking dork?"

I thought about it and I hadn't really decided. There was an All Might costume at my house I could run and get but that seemed like it would take too long.

"I'm not sure."

"Wait are you serious? You were the one who fucking said we should go to this damn lame party. You don't have a costume? It's costume only. They were very clear about that." He looked frustrated.

He was right. I wouldn't be allowed into the party without a costume. Even if it was something small I could pass with that.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I didn't really think going as All Might was a good idea."

He sighed "it's not a good idea. Do you have black slacks and a white button-down shirt you don't use anymore?"

"Maybe? We can check."

Before I even looked up he was digging through my clothes.

"I forgot how fucking small you are Deku."

"How could you forget when I was on you last night?" The words slipped off my tongue quickly. I hadn't even realized what I said.

"Damn it. Don't try to turn me on before this fucking party or we won't go." He was glaring at me with a slight red blush covering his pale cheeks.

All I could do was let out a small chuckle.

"Did you find anything?" My response was to him standing with something in his hand.

"Yeah. You're going to be a newly turned vampire. My victim. I've got some fake blood and I got vampire teeth so I guess you can wear them. My teeth are sharp anyway so I don't need them." A button-down that was a bit too big and slacks that I had only worn for school events that required us to dress nice were thrown onto my stomach.

"Leave the top two or three buttons undone. I have an idea." He had a sly smile on his lips. It made me a little uneasy because his ideas were always a bit out there. Whether the end result was good or bad it didn't matter. I dressed quickly while his eyes followed me every step of the way.

"If anyone here is adorable it's you." He said softly. I almost couldn't hear him. I walked over and sat on his lap. The consequence for that was a deep breath and a husky-voiced reply.

"What did I say a few minutes ago?"

"But I wasn't trying to do anything. I just want to be close to you." I whined laying my head on his chest softly fiddling with his bright red tie.

"Doesn't change the fact you did it anyway." He glanced down at me for a second with a large blush covering his cheeks and lips pursed. His eyes quickly darted away.

I had embarrassed him even though we were alone.

"Hey look at me." I pestered trying to move his face towards me.

"I.. can't."

A loud whine escaped my mouth as I threw my arms around his neck.

His eyes darted over to me.

"You're too cute."

My face felt hot and I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to finish doing your costume?"

I nodded not moving from his neck. Softly I placed my mouth on his neck and bit. He softly gasped.

"Hey... What the hell are you doing?"

"Tasting."

"You're being weird."

Was I being weird? No, I was being affectionate.

"I'm the one being weird? You do this to me all the time."

His breathing hicked "T...That's different."

I giggled softly and kissed his neck before getting up.

"It's not really different. Eyeliner, please. I know you've got it." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a black pencil then placed it in my hand.

"Do you need help?"

I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on my wall. Pulling down my lower eyelid I applied it slowly on my waterline.

"You've done this before?"

My head nodded leaving him with a surprised look. He laid the fake fangs on my desk.

"The eyeliner looks good on you." His voice was soft. Almost as if he was embarrassed. I turned around to meet his eyes.

"Thanks. Can you help me with the fangs?"

A small smile crossed his face once more and he picked the fangs up and dug in his pocket.

"Open your mouth." A small tube traced over the top of one fang. I did as I was told and he pushed it against my canine. After tracing the other one with what seemed to be glue he pushed it against the remaining canine.

"You'd be a damn sexy vampire Deku."

I felt my face grow hot as a blush crept across my cheeks.

"T...Thanks, Kacchan.."

The fangs were sharp and poked against my bottom lip. It hurt a bit but I just had to figure out how to reposition my mouth until I got used to them.

"I'm going to put some of the fake blood on you okay?" He picked up another tube from the desk and opened it. The liquid was cold on my skin. It honestly almost looked like real blood.

"C...Cold." I whimpered

"It will warm up when it dries." He looked hyper-focused. A few drops trailed down my shirt and then a few more as Katsuki decided how much looked realistic.

"You know I would rather go out and scare people but I know you want to go to this party." He looked up meeting my eyes. "So I'll go."

Kacchan stood back up from his crouched position and walked over to the mirror with the fake blood. I watched as he applied it around his mouth making it look like he bit me. A few drops placed strategically on his shirt and he was ready to go.

I laced my arms around his as we walked down the hall a small fangs smile on my lips. Ever so often Katsuki's eyes would meet mine in a passing glance and then they would dart away leaving him with a faint blush.

"Hey, there the lovebirds are." Denki, who was dressed as a quickly done Pikachu, said with a chuckle immediately regretting it. That was obvious because of the look on his face caused a small explosion that was sent across the room in his direction. The little bit of hair that was hanging in his face slightly cinged.

All eyes were on us but only for a second. It's like they just knew that was going to happen the moment someone said something. Since Kaminari wasn't hurt so it didn't seem to bother anyone surprisingly.

"Please don't just attack them for teasing..." I whimpered softly while slightly pulling his arm.

He glanced down at me for a second "fine." His jaw clenched a bit. Had I said something that upset him or was it that he was just embarrassed.

Everyone was in costume. Kirishima had dog ears that matched the color of his hair and a tail hanging from the loop of his pants. When asked he would say things varying from he is a wolf boy to the dog version of a Neko. Shoji was dressed as a bat and Ochaco sat beside him in a witches costume. Mina sat beside Jiro who was dressed like a rave fairy. There was no other way to put it. Mina, on the other hand, looked like she had stepped right out of an RPG as a mage. Large velvet looking robes hung from her small frame. She was carrying her wand and kept touching the top of Jiro's head which caused her to receive many annoyed looks but no words. I sat beside Kacchan on the couch and cuddled up to his arm listening to the music playing over the speakers.

The music varied from Halloween music all the way to K-Pop.

"This is lame." He murmured under his breath.

"Just try to have some fun please honey." I whispered placing a small kiss on his hand.

I glanced around the room and saw a large curved tube with arms and legs.

"Oh my God. Who is that?" Kacchan took the words right out of my mouth. He stood abruptly not letting go of my hand. I was dragged across the room behind him.

"What the hell are you suppose to be Todoroki?" He said trying to contain his laughter.

"I am todoroni."

He had such a smug look on his face. It was funny to see him dressed as a giant noodle.

Kacchan couldn't contain himself anymore. He hit himself in the forehead and fell to the floor laughing after letting go of my hand.

"That's a terrible pun." Katsuki wheezed.

A bit later we joined Tokoyami who wore a hooded Cape and refused to say what he was dressed as. He sat in a circle with Toru, Denki, and Eijiro. Toru looked like a spider. Her face was painted black and extra eyes were drawn on her face. Her whole body was dressed in black and she even wore a black wig. Kirishima kept making jokes about her being a shadow.

Tokoyami sat shuffling his tarot deck after doing Kaminari's reading.

"So Kaminari. You are happy with the reading right?"

The fake Pikachu nodded with a grin on his face. "Of course. A new relationship is just what I need." He laughed. Kirishima joined in.

"What if that just means a new friendship though?" Denki groaned in response.

"Nope. It's definitely a pretty lady."

"Ooh do me next!" Toru squealed throwing her hands around.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" She paused putting her hand up to her face and sighed.

"Will I be able to control my quirk or will I always be invisible..?"

"I may not be able to give you a straight answer but I'll try based on what the cards tell me."

I wrapped my arms around Kacchan and received a side glare in reaction.

Suddenly his hand tangled in my curls. I felt an overwhelming amount of satisfaction. Tokoyami set up a familiar layout of cards.

"This doesn't really look all that great Toru. There's a death card in the future spot." Kaminari wrapped his arms around her. "Don't die on me! You're my friend!"

Tokoyami shook his head. "That doesn't necessarily mean death. It can mean an ending to something. Though in this sense it's not in the position to mean anything good."

Through the paint, I could see a sad expression on her face."Oh."

"Most likely something bad is going to happen. I can't say what exactly but you should be careful okay?"

She nodded slowly and sadly.

He cleared the cards and looked over to Kirishima.

"You're over here so do you want a reading?"

"Sure. Do the same as Denki. Am I going to get a girlfriend?"

He started setting up the cards as he had for Toru and Denki.

I watched as each person got different results from all types of varying questions. He even asked Katsuki and I if we wanted readings done. I was fine with just watching but Kacchan had a question. It was personal so he made us plug our ears and also said it really quietly.

He seemed to get a good result from whatever it was so he was pretty pleased.

Even through my pestering, he refused to give up his question to me. It was really annoying but regardless I knew he would eventually tell.

The night of spooky music, snacks, and fun ended at around 10 only because Iida was pushing the curfew to everyone. We made our way to Katsuki's room. There was an agreement to meet up with Todoroki, Kaminari, and Kirishima once Iida had started pushing rules.

I laid on Bakugo's bed with my eyes closed. The room had a completely different vibe than mine. Though a few posters had been taken off of my wall he still had much less than me. There were more band posters than All Might posters now. His room was heavy with the scent of incense that he had brought from home the last time he went.

We were hoping to get a bit of drinking in. Well, they were I just honestly wanted to see Kacchan drunk again. I didn't really get too much of a chance last time and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to drink with what happened.

"Hey, Izuku." I opened my eyes and they met his crimson ones.

"Yeah?"

He was wiping the fake blood that was left from his mouth with a damp rag.

"If I get drunk and want to do stuff go ahead. I don't want you thinking that I'd care since pretty much everyone knows we are together now I may end up a bit handsy. I don't want you to feel like you'd be in the wrong." He held out the rag to me. "You should take those fangs out though. They've been in for like 4 hours now."

I wiped the blood from my neck while watching him undo the red tie he was wearing.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled softly.

Our eyes met once more and then our lips did as well. I could feel my face growing red. My eyes closing in pleasure of being near him. He had barely kissed me all night so this was welcome. Hell any kisses from him were always welcome regardless of when we last kissed. The fangs were a bit annoying but he didn't seem to mind.

"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." His hand caressed my cheek softly.

I heard a knock on his slightly ajar door and glanced over.

"Hey, lovebirds get a room."

"You're literally in mine brick for brains." Kirishima laughed at his response.

"Well your door is open so it's like you're part of the hallway," Denki said leaning against the doorframe.

Kacchan rolled his eyes "it's not like we are having sex, you weirdos. Wheres icyhot?"

Denki shrugged and glanced at Eijiro.

"Getting alcohol from Momo I think. She had another date tonight." He looked a bit annoyed.

"He better hurry I'll lock him out." Katsuki sat beside me and gently moved my jaw so he could help me take the fangs out. He couldn't wait for me to do it myself? Oh well, I appreciated his help.

"Be nice..." I said though it didn't really sound right.

"Don't try to talk while I'm taking these out. If I don't do it right it will hurt."

He seemed so focused like he didn't care that they were watching.

"Hey, Todoroki. You arent a noodle anymore?" Denki whined.

"Why would I be? The party is over. Pasta la vesta." He pushed past them and sat on the floor with a cardboard box in his arms.

Kirishima laughed "that was terrible. Your jokes are so bad."

"Wait we didn't have to ask to come in?" Kaminari sounded shocked

"It would be nice but I left my door open for a reason." Kacchan's eyes narrowed glancing over at them before setting the fake fangs down on his desk.

The box was full of hard alcohol and it didn't take long for the four of them to get tipsy let alone drunk.


	21. Authors Note

Hey guys, it's me Smut Slut again. I've been dealing with some serious depression so my chapter uploads are going to be slow. I wanted to apologize for that. With how rough my mental state has been as of late I didn't think it was a good idea to write. That sort of thing reflects in my work but I can promise you the chapters while they may seem filler do have a point in the story. A sort of subplot that I'm working on. I hope you all like it. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, PTSD

The room was filled with immense amounts of laughter. I sat in Kacchan's lap. The smell of alcohol also filled the room. Sho's face was the color of his hair and he was being really flirty but it didn't seem like Katsuki had caught on or he just didn't care.

Katsuki was hugging me tight against him from behind. Ever so often he would whisper little thing in my ear. Usually, it was just "I love you" or "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

They were playing a game of truth or dare and usually, the dare resulted in a lame prank call or something of the sort. It reminded me of that night that I told everyone our secret. My chest began to ache just thinking about it. I still had a large scar from her. Thinking back to that night if I would have just stayed there and let him explain before wandering off all of that wouldn't have happened. I didn't need to think about it but I couldn't help it. The nightmares had subsided but that could be only temporary.

It was hard to stay out of my own head about this particular situation. I couldn't even fight back because I was still tipsy. I couldn't risk something happening.

"Izuku are you alright?" Sho had worry in his eyes. His face was red from the warmth of the alcohol but he could still sense when I wasn't okay.

"Yeah... I'm just in my head a bit. I zoned out and my brain went to a bad place." I looked down at my hands and felt Kacchan's arms tighten around me.

"I won't let your brain be stupid." He slurred softly rubbing his cheek on my back.

Kirishima laughed "that's one way to put it but that sounds so rude Bakugo."

"Oh shove it shitty hair. He knows what I meant."

"Who's turn was it for truth or dare anyways?" Denki said with a small hic.

"I think it was Kirishima's turn." Todoroki said softly then looked back to me his eyes still full of worry.

"Okay so since I went last, I get to do the dare or truth for him." He hicked again.

A small giggle escaped my mouth that seemed to quell his concern.

"I'm going to do truth since the prank call to my mom didn't go over that well. I'm pretty sure shes pissed since you didn't block our number and tried to prank her anyways." He glared at Denki who was laughing like a schoolgirl.

"Kaminari you can't handle the phone anymore." Kacchan said sounding a bit soberer than he had a few moments before.

"Fine but I'm still picking his question." He put his hands together and pushed them against his pursed lips. "Ah, I've got it. Who do you like besides Momo? Since she's with that purple dude."

I laughed once more at hearing the way he described Shinso.

"Uh, can I pass on that?" Kirishima's eyes glanced in my direction but I was sure that he was thinking about Kacchan.

"Uh nope." Denki hicked and shoved Eijiro softly. "We all know~"

He pushed him again and then glanced over at Sho who shrugged.

I couldn't remember if I had told him about the interaction between the two while I was sick but if I did he wasn't saying anything.

"All know what?" He whimpered softly staring down at his hands. It looked like he was twiddling his thumbs.

"I just wanted to verify what everyone in the room is thinking." Kaminari had an oblivious smile on his face. It was as if he really didn't know but wanted to pretend he did.

The game had been going on for at least half an hour but probably a lot longer

Kirishima sighed and glanced back up in our direction.

"I... I like Bakugo..."

"Yep, I knew it... gay." Denki said and immediately something flew across the room hitting him in the head.

"You didn't know shit you electrodud."

"Kacchan... don't be so mean... but Kaminari that was a bit uncalled for."

Electrodud. Weird insult but okay. He had done a few new ones like that lately.

"The way he looks at you Katsuki. It's like I look at Midoriya." Sho said softly

I glanced over and saw the huge blush on Eijiro's face.

"It's okay I don't think Kacchan minds that you like him."

"I think you flustered him Eijiro." Denki chuckled.

"He didn't do shit now shut your fucking mouth."

My eyes met Kacchan's crimson ones as I gazed up wondering if he was blushing.

That was exactly what he was doing. The color of his cheeks compared to the color of his eyes.

"You like him too don't you...?" I sighed and started to get up. My hand was grabbed immediately.

"It's not that I like him the same way as you. Don't let that idea into your head for a fucking second got it?"

"But..." I was quickly cut off

"It's kind of the way you feel for Todoroki. Like- fucking hell how am I suppose to say this without sounding fucking ridiculous?" He groaned.

Kaminari chuckled to himself clearly drunk.

"I'd fuck him. And if I didn't love you I might date him but relationship-wise you're all I need. I would never do anything to hurt you that you didn't want." He caressed my cheek his eyes showed sincerity.

"Wait... did I hear him right...?" Kirishima looked over at Sho who nodded slowly while sipping his drink.

"Midoriya likes painn~" Kaminari said a bit too loudly

"Shush." A shoe that was by Sho's hand flew and narrowly missed Denki.

I put my lips close to Bakugo's ear. If things were the same as with Sho I didn't have to worry. "If you want to do stuff with him I really don't mind I just need to know about it..." I spoke quietly so only he could hear.

"Are you sure?" He said softly while pulling me back onto his lap.

I nodded and his eyes narrowed at Denki.

"Kaminari fuck off for a bit. You're way too drunk and kind of killed the mood."

Denki responded with a loud whine.

"Sho can you walk him back to his room? You may be sort of drunk but you seem to be a very quiet drunk where he's not..." I said softly and received a nod from Shoto.

With much struggle and arguing Kaminari and Sho were out the door "I'll be back." Left Shoto's mouth before he closed the door.

I scooted off of Kacchan's lap and onto the floor in front of him.

Kirishima glanced up from his hands at me. He looked embarrassed.

"Do I need to go too?" He stood quickly before I had the chance to answer but didn't take his eyes off me.

I shook my head and inched my way over to him.

If Kacchan wanted to mess around with him I didn't mind but this could be a good chance to tease him. Ever so often I'd look back at Katsuki who had his eyebrow raised in confusion. The silence was almost awkward but not quite. It was as if Eijiro didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure I don't need to go?" His eyes were locked on Kacchan

I tugged on the leg of his pants to get him to look at me. A blush covered his cheeks.

"Izuku are you okay?"

The blush on my face almost matched his but it was a tad darker. A shook my head. He kneeled down which I presume was to ask me what was wrong but he didn't get the chance.

I pressed my lips against his leaving him in a small shock but he didn't fight it. He kissed me back softly. His lips weren't as harsh as Kacchan's but not as soft or warm as Shos'. I could feel his sharp teeth poke against my tongue as he granted entrance. A soft moan was muffled by my mouth as I slowly fell backward being slightly pushed by him. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking although he hadn't drunk much. In fact, out of the four of them, he had drunk the least. I whimpered softly as his sharp teeth bit my bottom lip and he pulled.

"I think that's enough kitten. I know what you were doing and you're in trouble."

My eyes that were closed in pleasure shot open and over to Kacchan who's arms were crossed. He looked a bit satisfied like he didn't want to stop it but felt like he had to.

"Sorry, Bakugo... I..."

"Oh, fucking save it." Kacchan stood and took a few steps over to where we were. "This was his doing anyways." He glanced down at me.

Yes, I had succeeded. A smile spread across my face in response and a giggle escaped.

"See? He knows how I feel about other guys kissing him. I think I can make an exception though." He grabbed Kirishima's chin and leaned down pushing his own lips to Eijiro's.

After a moment he pulled away with a smirk.

"You wanted to fuck me when you were sober didn't you?" The devilish grin spread across his face. He licked his lips as Kirishima's head nodded.

A whine escaped my lips in slight jealousy. I had started it yet I still wanted the attention.

"Baby don't think I forgot about you. You're still in trouble. I didn't say you could kiss him."

"But you kissed him too so it's fine." I whined wondering what he was going to have me do.

"It's not fine." He held out a hand to help Eijiro stand and then picked me up putting me over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kirishima looked a bit worried.

"Nothing too big of a deal. Something he won't mind." He set me on the floor beside the edge of the bed. "He's a cumslut after all." The smile on his face mixed with his words made me quiver slightly.

"A.. what...?"

I giggled softly looking down at the floor.

"Someone who likes it when people get off on them and in them." Katsuki chuckled when he noticed I was biting my lip.

"Oh... Izuku... I didn't know you were so... well... kinky?"

"We talked about the BDSM thing a while back brick for brains or did you forget?"

I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well I didn't think you were being serious..."

Kacchan chuckled once more then looked back at me. His eyes were intense.

"Your punishment you might like. If he's up for it your going to give him head. You got him turned on so you have to at least deal with a little bit of it."

He looked over to Kirishima who looked a bit uneasy about it. "Are you sure? I feel like I'm intruding a bit."

"I'm sure. It will show him he can't just turn someone on and leave them. Like he's been doing a lot lately."

"It's not like I mean to." I whined in response. "Just kissing me turns you on for some reason." I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Its because every time we've kissed lately you're pressed against me or you do those little things that drive me fucking insane like the little brat you are." Eijiro looked like he was taken back a bit.

Katsuki started fidgeting with Kirishima's belt while nibbling his neck a bit. A few small gasps left his parted lips. The two began forcefully kissing each other more passionately than earlier. A moment passed and Kacchan pushed him back onto the bed. Eijiro's black pants fell to the ground from where they were around his ankles.

"Y...You're really forceful arent you Katsuki?"

A giggle unintentionally slipped through my lips. I covered my mouth quickly but couldn't avoid the glances from the champagne haired male.

"It's why you like me isn't it...?" he smirked then glanced back at me again. "So do you want him to help you with the problem that's pushing against your boxers or?" He chuckled and licked his lips.

Kirishima's hands moved in front of his face and he nodded. It was like he was embarrassed by the fact he was turned on. I felt bad about it.

Slowly while moving on my knees I inched closer to them.

It didn't take long before I was doing exactly what Kacchan had asked and he was enjoying every second of it. I knew Katsuki was into watching people but I didn't think he was that into it. I could feel every little quiver that Eijiro made. I liked helping him in this way because Katsuki was watching. He had a leg on both sides of Kirishima with one arm around him gently running his fingers over the other male's neck and the other tangled in his red locks. Every time I would run my tongue over a certain spot his hips would buck and he would throw his head back with a softly moan.

I let my head bob against him while placing my hands flat against the ground and closing my eyes. Why was it that every guy's moan was so attractive to me. I could feel myself twitching and it didn't seem likely that anything more was going to happen from this. I would ease the issue that I caused from both of them and then it would be over. It wouldn't be too bad though because I could just handle it later in the shower myself when no one else would be there.

"I...Izuku I'm gonna come..." he whimpered softly

I was prepared for it and also surprised that I was given a warning though Kacchan always warned me.

"Stop kitten. He wanted to play so it's not going to be over that quickly."

I pulled off just in time to hear a knock on the door. Slowly and walked over to it and barely opened.

It was Sho.

"Was I interrupting something?" He raised his eyebrow and I opened it just enough to let him in.

"What's he doing in here...?" Eijiro whined causing Kacchan to chuckle.

"Oh, so I was interrupting something." He paused his thumb trailed along my lower lip. "You have quite a bit of drool around your mouth so I'm guessing that you were doing a bit of that mouth magic."

I felt my face flush red and hid it in his chest.

"Are you staying or going Todoroki?"Katsuki said from behind me.

"I'm probably going to stay."

"Do you want to join?"

Todoroki's hand that was softly running through my curls tightened its grip. "Are you sure?"

I assumed he nodded because my head was tugged up quickly and I felt those familiar lips against mine.

"Don't get too carried away icy hot. He's still my boyfriend. I just want him to have fun tonight." Kacchan sounded serious.

I felt hands undoing my buttons from top to bottom. The shirt fell off my shoulders with ease.

"He sure has been marking you a lot." Sho said pointing out the various hickies and bitemarks that lined from my chest down to my hips.

"I like the way it looks... he doesn't want to leave actual bruises though..." I said softly while tracing my fingers over Sho's collarbone.

We moved over to the bed after locking the door. The lust was clear in his eyes and the red from the alcohol had faded from his cheeks. He still had a hint of the smell on his breath but it wasn't strong enough to make me want to back away. The tips of our noses gently touched as his bicolored eyes boared into mine. In comparison to our gentle foreplay and kissing Kacchan was being rough with Kirishima. That didn't surprise me much though he had always been rough unless asked otherwise.

Sho pulled away slowly from my lips to grab the bottom of his shirt and tug it over his head. He had a few bruises which I assumed were from training since he wore things that weren't exactly suitable for it.

His fingers trailed over my shoulder and up my neck to my chin to keep my head in place.

"I'm glad that I can still kiss you like this." He said softly before pressing his warm lips against mine.

His words brought heat to my cheeks once more. Our fingers entangled together as my eyes shut unintentionally. It was hard to decide who was the better kisser between them because they were so different but yet still full of passion.

Soft curses were heard under Eijiro's breath. I was a bit jealous but at the same time, I had Sho so it was okay.

A chilled hand ran down my chest after unlacing from my fingers. My eyes stayed closed despite him being away.

"Izuku are you sure you want to do this? It's more than just Bakugo in here and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The cold fingers danced across my cheek as I nodded. I could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling. It could have been either Kacchan's or Sho's but it seemed like the latter. The sound was closer and was in front of me. Hot breathe panted near my ear sending a small shiver down my spine.

"Do you want to use that mouth of yours or me to play with you?"

My eyes opened slowly and I chewed on my bottom lip thinking over the options. I had already given Kirishima head so I didn't really want to have to sit in the floor again. While the thought of feeling every little move he made caused me to twitch I wanted more than that.

"The second part..." it slipped off my tongue like velvet before I began to chew my bottom lip once more.

His dark jeans were undone and hung loosely from his hips.

Quickly I was pulled up against him and stripped the rest of the way. It happened before I could process it and then I was on his lap with his warm hand around my length. The cold hand ran over my thigh causing me to squirm a bit.

"H..Hey don't bite s...so hard... K...Katsuki..." After his words left his lips a small whine escaped.

Kacchan let out a chuckle. "I would if you didn't like it so much."

I glanced over to see Eijiro pinned and undressed down to his boxers with his length out pressed against his stomach. Kacchan had his shirt all the way unbuttoned and no pants on. He really looked like he was enjoying himself which made me happy.

I wiggled against Sho as his thumb ran over a sensitive spot on my member. He was doing all he could to tease me. Harsh bites were left across my neck and shoulder causing loud moans to escape my mouth each time. After each bite, he would place a small kiss on the top of or beside it.

"Bakugo... lube?" Sho said just loud enough to be heard.

"Half and half your ruining my mood." He groaned standing up and walking over to a drawer across the room "but as long as my kitten is having fun I can deal." A small bottle hit the bed beside us.

"You realize you were going to need this too right?" Sho's voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"I was kidding on the first part but yeah I know." He rolled his eyes before walking in front of me. "You're okay with this arent you Deku? I really don't want to push those limits."

I nodded slowly and twitched as a sensitive spot on my thigh was squeezed. Kacchan's lips pressed harshly against mine. He softly bit my lower lip and pulled it into his mouth. My breathing hicked slightly when he began to suck on it. When he let go I unintentionally wiggled against Sho causing him to chuckle.

"You are starting to ache aren't you?" Todoroki whispered softly. His breath on my neck only made it worse. I nodded watching Katsuki walk back to Eijiro. A chuckle escaped his lips as he glanced at me for a second before his eyes met the other males. The warm hand moved away from me and to the bottle that was beside us.

I readjusted on his lap to make things easier on him. I could feel him pressing against my back through his boxers. A small whine escaped as a finger pushed inside of me.

"T...That's k...kinda hot..." Eijiro said quietly from beside me.

I felt my length twitch aching. I wanted more and craved it. Soft mewls escaped as I grinded against his hand.

Loud sporadic moans came from beside me as well as low sadistic chuckles followed by protests of who would be in charge out of the other two.

After a quick warning, I had three fingers inside of me and a chilled hand wrapped around my twitching member.

"S...Sho.." I softly whimpered

"Do you want more than just my hand?" He chuckled as I nodded the heat in the pit of my stomach becoming overwhelming.

"I'm pulling my fingers out okay?"

I nodded once more though a whine slipped through my lips as he did.

The bed moved violently next to us as the two other males fought for dominance. I already knew who would win that though.

Sho laid back on the pillows after undressing the rest of the way and lubing himself up. His bi-colored eyes full of lust he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He was so attractive. I placed my hands on his chest lining him up with my entrance. Slowly I pushed against him softly moaning. He was throbbing inside of me. Almost instinctively his hips bucked pushing him further inside of me letting a loud groan escape from his lips.

"They're already fucking wow?" Eijiro chuckled from next to us still fighting against Kacchan. It was clear who was winning though and it wasn't Kirishima.

"We would be too if you weren't such a fucking brat. I thought Deku was bad with the fighting when he's being bratty but fuck." Kacchan groaned

"That's part of the fun isn't it though?"

My hands tangled in Sho's hair. I tried to focus on him and not my boyfriend who was fucking his best friend next to me. As hot as it was it made me a bit jealous. I had Shoto though so I had no room to be jealous. Eijiro's moans were starting to sound almost like mine in the sense of being fucking submissive as hell.

"God, you're loud." Kacchan said putting his hand over Kirishima's mouth.

"I've never fucked a guy before so shut the hell up." He whined not meeting Kacchan's eyes.

"Izuku.. are you okay..?" Sho said just soft enough that I could hear him. "Do you need to stop?"

"I'm alright... just distracted." I whispered trying to keep my focus on the Male underneath me. His cheeks were the color of the red half of his hair.

"What about we try doing it like we did the first time?"

I nodded letting him reposition us to where I was on his lap softly moaning. My head laid on his chest looking up at him and surely my face was the color of a cherry by now. His hand gently touched my cheek as I felt him pushing inside of me further. My breathing hicked a little and he chuckled at what I assumed was the face I made.

"You're so cute when I'm fucking you." The sly smirk that I remembered laid across his face. It was like all surrounding distractions were fading away. I didn't know how many times I had said his name and honestly, I didn't care. He was eating every bit of it up that's all that mattered. My arms slid up over his shoulders and into the hair on the back of his head.

"Enjoying yourself kitten?"

My eyes darted open to see Katsuki with Kirishima on top of him. His eyebrow was risen and he looked amused.

I nodded biting my lip trying not to look at him any more out of embarrassment.

"I can't hear you Izuku." He said bluntly. It was clear in his voice that he was trying not to moan.

"Y...Yes.. sir." I tried to respond without meeting his eyes fearing he would become jealous. So instead of looking at him I just closed my eyes.

I heard a small short laugh before feeling lips on mine about a moment later. They were harsh and familiar. I also felt a head on my leg. My eyes opened and were met with a crimson pair. I squirmed slightly while trying to hold back moans on Sho from him increasing his speed.

"What's wrong Deku?" Kacchan said softly while placing his free hand on my cheek. Kirishima's head was pressed against my lower thigh and Kacchan was still doing him.

"Are you jealous or something?" He said quickly not letting me respond to his first question.

I shook my head and bit my lip letting out a small moan.

"Looks like you're having fun with your little playmate. Trying to push me out?" He snarled softly in my ear.

"N..No sir. I just didn't want to interrupt y..you." I glanced down at the leg Kirishima wasn't on only to have my face jerked back up.

"Then. Don't. Pretend. Like. I'm not here." He looked a bit jealous himself. Maybe it was because of me saying Sho's name. Maybe it was from not looking at him. Or maybe both of the things bothered him.

I softly whimpered.

"He was having problems enjoying himself. He couldn't stop staring at the two of you. I told him to focus on me so he wouldn't be jealous." Sho said softly his eyes narrowing at Katsuki.

"He should have told me then." He groaned.

"Did I mess something up..?" Kirishima said softly while tapping my leg.

I shrugged after letting my arms fall from around Sho honestly having no idea what to say.

"No." Kacchan replied quickly getting off of the bed and leaving Eijiro laying beside me. "I did apparently."

"You didn't. Please don't think that." I said softly in protest. That didn't stop him from dressing and going out for a late-night walk. What had I done?


	23. Chapter 22

None of us continued after what had happened. Besides a small panic attack and mental break down before I dressed nothing of importance really happened. Kirishima kept trying to blame himself but after explaining that I had been jealous and apparently so had Kacchan he started to ease up on the self-blame.

Sho walked me back to my dorm hoping that he would come back but he didn't. It was around 6 before I even fell asleep and still nothing. Multiple phone calls went directly to voicemail and so many unread messages. Maybe he had blocked my number temporarily if I had upset him. It didn't seem unlikely because of how he had been in the past. With only about an hour of sleep, I trudged to get ready for classes. If I had upset him enough maybe he had gone to his own room and I would see him in class so we could sort this whole thing out. Kacchan wasn't there. I was starting to get worried. The only thing I could get a laugh out of was the fact that the bright red circles on Denki's cheeks from the night before hadn't washed off. Mina made a point to pinch his cheeks and crack a few jokes at his expense for kicks.

I let out a heavy sigh worried that if I had just acted differently he wouldn't be missing right now.

Sho and Kirishima hadn't seen nor heard from him since the night before either and seemed almost as restless as I was.

I didn't even get a chance to ask where he was going it happened so suddenly. Even so, it wasn't like him to miss classes even on a Friday especially with him taking remedial classes so he could get his hero's license.

"Hey, Izuku? Have you seen Bakugo today?" Denki said as if no one else had filled him in. "All I remember from last night was playing truth or dare and calling Kirishima's mom."

I sighed realizing he didn't remember Eijiro's confession to Kacchan.

"Some stuff happened and he needed to take a walk to get a breather and never came back. At least that's where I assume he went. He didn't tell anyone anything." My eyes were starting to well up with tears as I struggled to choke out the words.

"Wait that's why he's not here?" Ochaco pushed Denki out of the way grabbing my shoulders "have you reported this?"

I shook my head. "I figured he would come back but he hasn't so far so..."

"We should go see his mom after classes. He's been going home a lot more lately so maybe he's just there." Kirishima said softly as he helped Kaminari out of the floor.

"Sorry..." Uraraka said looking at him and gently brushing dirt off of his shirt. "I was worried about Izuku... but if you guys don't find anything out please report it. It's not good to keep this from the teachers."

I nodded. "I will. I'm worried but I know he wouldn't want us making a big fuss over this until we know for sure what's going on."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kirishima asked scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"If you want to come with to see his mom I don't see a problem with it but she may ask what caused him to storm out in the first place. She can get a bit nosy sometimes."

He nodded "I know. I've met her before. She got a bit too personal.." he said quietly before slightly chuckling. Eijiro sounded uncomfortable thinking about whatever it was he was thinking about.

I scratched the back of my head nervously thinking back to the last time I had gone over there. She had pestered us with a few too many questions, made a lot of innuendos, and then a huge argument broke out between the two. That was only a week or so before he made his trip over last time.

"I know what you mean..." I said quietly chewing on my bottom lip.

"Wait is his mom scary or something? Is she a pervert?" Uraraka cocked her head to the side confused.

Eijiro shrugged his shoulders "maybe not a pervert but more of thinking that everyone is sleeping with her son?"

I held back a small chuckle thinking about it. "She doesn't think that." I spoke quietly "she likes to tease everyone because she knows that she's got an attractive kid. Someone who swings both ways at that.." I glanced down at my hands "

"I guess that makes sense. It's just a bit hard to tell shes teasing with some of the things shes said." Kirishima said glancing over to Denki who looked as though he had something he really wanted to say.

"Shouldn't we head out? I can't remember much about last night but... he's not answering the phone.." He stopped bouncing on his feet to dig out his phone and turn it around to show all of the messages he had sent Kacchan.

I sighed looking at the immense amount of messages that didn't even say read by them. He hadn't even seen the texts.

"If he was taken... he probably didn't have his phone or it's off. Have you called him?" Iida said placing his hand on Uraraka's shoulder to calm her silent panicking.

"Every time I called it went to voicemail directly... " I sighed glancing down at my phone.

"I tried too and the same thing happened... " Kirishima sighed.

"I highly doubt he blocked you both. We need to report this to the school. If a student has gone missing they need to know." Iida pushed his glasses up and took ochaco's hand causing a small blush to cross her cheeks.

"We will if he's not at home. We need to verify that he's not just visiting his mom instead of going to class." I sighed pulling out my phone to check it for messages then reluctantly sliding it back into my pocket.

It took us a bit to walk over to Kacchan's house. Eijiro followed close behind me a black beanie pulled so far down it almost covered his eyes. Denki had managed to get the bright circles off of his cheeks just in time for us to leave but now had spots from scrubbing too hard. He wrapped a scarf partially around his face to hide them.

It was a bit chilly for early November. Cold enough for our breath to be seen. Three small taps on the door was all it took for her to run out and throw her arms around me and Kirishima. Mitsuki Bakugo.

"Oh, boys it's great to see you! Is Katsuki with you?" She glanced around our group before taking a step further out of the door to look on both sides as if she may have missed him.

"He's not home?" My voice cracked slightly.

"You don't know where your punk-ass boyfriend is?" Her sweet voice hardened slightly.

I sighed shaking my head.

"He walked out last night to get some fresh air and never came back. We thought maybe he needed someone to talk to so he might be here... I guess we were wrong." Kirishima said softly while staring at his feet awkwardly. Denki started to turn around seemingly to head back to campus but was quickly stopped by Eijiro grabbing his collar.

"Well come in boys. Maybe I can be of some assistance of where he might have gone." She sighed moving backward through the entrance to let us in.

"Oh, this one is new." She cooed softly and then giggled as Kaminari walked by.

"I'm just his friend." He threw up his hands almost as if he were surrendering to someone. I suppose his reaction had to do with the conversation from earlier that day.

She laughed so hard that a small snort could be heard. "I figured. It's just nice to tease his friends every now and then. Let's you know how far they will let you push them." She gently shoved his shoulder after his arms were put down. "Plus I already know he's dating Izuku. He came to me for advice a while back before they even started dating."

I chuckled awkwardly sitting on the couch beside an uneasy Kirishima. "Anyways you said you might know where he is?"

She shrugged and sat across from us. "There's a park not too far from here that he likes to go to when he needs to clear his head. It really depends on the circumstance though." She shifted in her seat seeming to get more worried.

"Mrs. Bakugo.." Denki awkwardly shuffled next to her with crossed legs.

"Bathrooms down the hall to the right. Try not to wet yourself. " she gave a sly smirk and after he left the room sat forward slightly.

"Now... why did he storm out boys?" Her eyebrow raised and my stomach sank.

"Well..." my mind flashed back to visions from the night before. The laughing and pleasure and then the jealousy and frustration. Then immediately to the worry. "We decided to try something. He got worried that I was jealous then he got jealous himself... he walked out to clear his head."

"He was also a bit tipsy I feel I should mention that." Kirishima sighed trying not to even look in our direction.

"Ohhh so let me guess you three were with him doing well... it. Separated off into groups and it didn't go as planned?"

My eyes widened at the similarity to what happened.

"It wasn't Kaminari though. It was a past fling of De- I mean Izuku's."

"Ah. You see that makes a bit more sense. He wasn't really giving off the vibe of gay or even close." She laughed softly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Vibe of gay?" I cocked my head to the side.

"He was staring at my chest. " she shook her head laughing softly "it's not a big deal but it proves that he's not really interested in guys much. Unless he's just not into you two."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat trying to ignore the conversation.

"This probably isn't something he would walk all the way to the park for. Even with him being slightly intoxicated it's still not a place I could see him going that late at night." She sighed pressing her finger to her bottom lip in thought.

"Though if he even smelled of alcohol he may have not wanted to stay on campus. It just wouldn't be good for him to get kicked out of U.A. for drinking underage."

I nodded as it seemed like something he may overthink about so he would probably stay in the shadows either right off-campus or at the edge.

Either way, I knew we had to get back and tell someone that he was missing.

The walk back to campus seemed as though it dragged on way longer than it should have. Denki tried to lighten the mood and failed many times.

A sigh escaped my lips as we reached the gate at the edge of U.A.

"We will find him Midoriya. It's not like this hasn't happened once before with the league..." Kirishima said but as he got closer to the end of his sentence the words got quieter.

He was right but something about this felt different. It wasn't like there was a full-blown attack on the school. Where ever he was he probably didn't want to be there and whoever he was with took him by force. There was a good chance that they were waiting for a moment when he was impaired to strike.

I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder.

"You're muttering again man..." Kaminari sighed "and it looked like someone alerted Aizawa.." my eyes shot over to Eraserhead who was walking in our direction. It was hard to tell if he was pissed off, worried, or honestly any number of emotions by the look on his face.

"Bakugo isn't here today is he Midoriya?" He said bluntly as he stopped in front of our small group.

What was I supposed to say? He just disappeared after a night of passion gone wrong while he was intoxicated? I couldn't meet his eyes. Twiddling my thumbs I softly shook my head.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" His voice hinted at concern.

Once again I shook my head avoiding his gaze.

"Last night we got into an argument while hanging out and rather than blow up the dorms he went for a walk. He never came back though." Kirishima sped through his words like if he stopped he would die.

"Why didn't you let someone know?" Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"We figured we should make sure he wasn't just mad at us and at home." Kaminari wrapped his arm around me and Eijiro forcing a smile. Luckily he didn't remember the night before so he may have thought that it was the truth. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that's the story we told him.

Mr. Aizawa groaned shaking his head.

"When a student goes missing one of the first things you're supposed to do is report it so we can find them."

After a moment I got the courage to speak. "Who told you?"

He sighed glancing back to me.

"Tenya Iida. He was extremely concerned"

A soft sigh escaped my mouth. It made sense that the moment he heard that Kacchan was missing that he would report it. Honestly, we probably should have done the same instead of checking with his mom first.

"Seeing as you don't know where he could be I think it would be best to inform the principal and send out a search party. A missing student could cause an uproar." He turned away from our group taking a step in the opposite direction. "And he could be in danger."

"Bakugo in danger? You've gotta be kidding me." Kaminari choked out with a small laugh. Aizawa's eyes darted to him. The look on his face was a mix of extreme annoyance and anger. It quickly changed back to his normal look of pure exhaustion. This was most likely due to the fact Denki is a student and it's probably not a good idea to bitch slap a student.

"What he means is even though we are extremely worried we know how strong our friend is." Eijiro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly trying to fix the situation.

"He may be strong but everyone has their limits. We also don't know who took him or why. However, because of the past, the league has with him it's probably them." He paused for a moment walking a few steps towards the school. "We will find him though. So don't worry and don't try to fix this on your own." Aizawa looked directly at me with the last part of his sentence. I knew it was directed at me especially with what happened last time Kacchan went missing.

With that, he left us. Presumably to talk to the principal. I hated that we caused more work for him to do. At this point, all I could do was sit and wait.

Hours had passed and to keep myself from going against Mr. Aizawa I locked myself In my dorm room trying to compile a list of where he could have gone and where he could have been taken but kept coming up short.

The edges of my fingers were bleeding from picking at them. My appetite was next to nothing and despite being exhausted I couldn't sleep.

I could hear my phone buzzing from across the room. It was hard to move because I hadn't really eaten much that day and with the lack of sleep my body just seemed so heavy.

I had a message. It was from Kacchan.

I'm fine don't look for me.

I immediately tried to call but it went straight to voicemail.

Was this really him or just someone who wanted the worst for him?


End file.
